Consequential Waters
by Packerfan95
Summary: sequel to In Trouble- A week after washing away the Devourers venom, Lucas, the water ninja and Sensei's son, sacrificed his life to protect his family from following his uncle, Garmadon. Now Garmadon has a new plan to rule Ninjago, and he'll send his apprentice to retrieve it. Will the Ninja stop them on time? But will Lucas realize the mistakes he made. I own Lucas not Ninjago.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in the mountains. Under the ground. Lies the the realm as known as the Underworld, which is ruled by Lord Garmadon. The four-armed figure sat on his throne as he was about to start his training to his apprentice, Lucas Wu. Lucas, the water ninja, who sacrificed himself to save his father, Sensei Wu, from death and paid the ultimate price as being Garmadon's apprentice. Garmadon watched as Lucas tied a blindfold over his eyes and five sand dummies fell from the ceiling and hung in front of him.

"Remember to use your ears; not your eyes to fight." The dark lord began the lesson.

Lucas didn't nodded as he knew the lesson from his father and drew out his two golden weapons from his belt; The Sai's of Water. He stood there as if time had stopped on him, concentrated his surroundings, and charged at the dummies. He sliced at a dummies in the chest. Once he heard a rip sound, he used his other sai to stab it in the back and continued to charge at the other dummies. As he charged, twirled his body to slice the dummies, he could hear the cloth wrapped around the dummies rip as he made each slice and stood back at his spot. He heard another dummy fall from the ceiling and hung a few feet behind him. And without removing his blindfold, he turned his body around and threw his sai's, like knives, and aimed them at the dummy.

_Thump. Thump._ Lucas knew his sai's made contact with final dummy, removed his blindfold, and stared in shock to see the dummies he sliced were his used to be family. Each dummy had a picture of the ninja's and samurai's face and sand poured out from each cut he made on them. Kai's had a slash on his chest and sand poured out, front and back, when he stabbed it in the back. Jay's mouth was missing and sand spilled out everywhere; deflating his head. Cole's lower abdomen was losing sand fast. Zane's had two puncture wounds on his chest and sliced into an X-formation. And Nya, her dummy was losing sand from the back as Lucas sliced her from behind.

But the last dummy was the most shocking one of them all. The dummy he struck in the chest was his father. He walked up to retrieve his weapons and when he pulled them out, sand didn't pour out of the puncture wounds; but instead blood poured out. The metallic smell of the crimson liquid dripping on the floor made Lucas light-headed on the thought of his real father being struck with these weapons. Lucas removed the cloth on the dummy to reveal a donated blood bag from Ninjago City Hospital. Lucas was curious why his master filled the dummy with blood and not sand, but realized he did it to break him. He didn't show his emotions to his master, but inside he was in pain to idea of his family, and he'll have to destroy them in the future.

Garmadon sat on his throne in amazement on Lucas's training. He stood up and desended down the steps to congratulate him of his performance.

"Bravo, bravo." he says while clapping, "You're improving my apprentice."

Lucas ignored him, cleaned the blood of his sai's on the dummies shoulders, placed them in his belt, and knelt down to one knee to his master.

"Anymore training...master?" he asked.

"Not anymore. Get some rest now."

Lucas stood up, bowed, and started to leave but Garmadon stopped him before he left the throne room.

"Before you go, I have an announcement."

"What is it, master?"

"I have come up with a new plan to rule Ninjago and I'm sending you on your first assignment to retrieve it for me. But if the ninja intervene, you know what must be done."

Lucas didn't turn his head to face the dark lord. His head dropped down as he knew what he meant to do with the ninja's, even to his cousin, Lloyd. He hoped the little green ninja didn't get himself into a lot of trouble without him there to protect him since he left. But he knew his brothers, the ninja, will protect him at all cost.

"Yes my master." he said and left


	2. The Day Off

Chapter 1

_Rrrriiiiinnnnnggg-ting_. Lloyd groaned in his sleep after shutting off the alarm clock and tried to wake his body up. He opened his sleepy eyes, swung his legs over his bed, and stretches his arms and lets out a yawn to start the day. He heard Cole groan in his sleep and tiredly crawled his way out of his bed and make his way to the bathroom. He then looked at Kai, who too groaned to the sound of the clock and placed a pillow over his head. But the sound of the bell told him it was time to rise and he climbed out of the top bunk of Cole's bed and waited for his turn for the bathroom. Lloyd looked behind him to see Zane and Jay's bunk and watched as Jay rolled off the top bunk and saw the blue ninja's face as he made contact to the floor boards and looked shocked to the impact, but sighed as it was morning; not a typical morning person. Zane, however, is the typical morning person as he easily climbed out of his bed and stood in the center of the room.

"Good morning, Jay." said Zane, the white ice ninja, as he did his morning stretches.

"Is it?" Jay, the blue lightning ninja, asked sarcastically and waited next to Kai.

"Good morning, Kai."

"Really, Zane," said Kai, the red fire ninja, "I didn't know whether it was a good morning or bad morning."

Zane ignored them as they were all tired from training Lloyd all day yesterday. Cole finally stepped out of the bathroom and his black shaggy hair was pressed down from water; recently taken a shower.

"Good morning, Cole." Zane says to his brother.

"Morning, Zane." Cole, the black earth ninja, says tiredly as he made his way to a dresser and grabbed a ninja outfit of his color. He surrounded himself in his brown spinjitzu and stopped as he was changed into his outfit and instead of his pajamas and left the room.

Lloyd chuckled at his brothers attitude to the morning light breaking through the curtains and waited for his turn as everyone took their showers and change into their outfits. When Zane finally changed into his outfit and left the room to start breakfast, Lloyd smiled for it was finally his turn, and hopped off his bed. But his smile disappeared as he looked up and was staring at his cousin's empty bed. Lloyd sighed as his only cousin was gone with his father, but he knew he did it to save them, and he wished that he didn't leave him all alone. He shook it out of his head and continued with his morning routine. He quickly took a shower, changed into his green outfit, and left the room to have breakfast.

When he made his way into the dining room, he saw Cole placing plates and silverware on the table, while Zane cooked. Lloyd took a seat next to Cole and looked across the table to see Jay with his head resting on his arms on the table, still tired, and looked at Kai, who was leaning back without falling off his seat. He looked at the seat next to the fire ninja and sighed as it was Lucas's usual spot; across from his cousin. Finally Nya, the samurai and Kai's sister, walked in, tired as everyone else and sat next to Jay.

"Morning, Jay." she says to her favorite ninja and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning." he says back through his arms.

Zane came in with a platter of eggs and bacon, which the smell was intoxicating to bring everyone back from the dead. As everyone was eating their breakfast, Sensei Wu walked in and ate his breakfast in silence with them. Everyone looked at their teacher as he ate and could see the purple rings under his eyes, lack of sleep, and then left.

"Guys, I worried about Sensei." said Cole.

"I agree." said Zane, "It's been a week since Lucas saved us and left and Sensei hardly leaves his room."

"Why don't we go check on him once we're done." Kai suggested. They all nodded and continued to finish their meal and left for Sensei's room.

Sensei was meditating in front of incense smoke, but opened his eyes to sigh because he couldn't concentrate, and stared at a pitcure. He stood up to pick up the picture and it brought more pain to his heart. Behind the glass it showed a picture of Jay and Kai on one side and the other side it showed Cole and Zane, but in the center of his students was his son, Lucas. He sighed at the picture as it showed them with their arms over each others shoulders, like a bonded family, and in the center with Lucas was Lloyd on top of his shoulders and was resting his arms on top of Lucas's head; all smiling to the camera.

"Sensei?"

Sensei put the picture down and turned around to see his students and Nya all looking at him with worried looks. He didn't hear them knock because he was lost in a daze and could tell that they needed something.

"Sensei, we're all worried about you and we understand it's about Lucas." Cole said while trying to not cause him pain, "But we feel the same sympathy because he saved us from Garmadon and we need to know how you're feeling."

Sensei sighed and spoke to his students, "I'm sorry I've been distant from you six and to be honest my heart is filled with pain and sorrow."

"We know it's the second time you lost him-ow!" Kai shouted to rub his head in pain. Jay recently smack the back of his head for making a comment that could cause even more pain to Sensei. Kai thought more carefully on his speech, but all he could think was this one, "But is there anything we could do to...help out?"

"You four have been training Lloyd for sometime now and Lloyd, you have been training hard as well." Sensei speaks to them, "So I'm allowing you six to take the day off."

"Sensei, are you sure?" Zane asked, but Sensei ignored them and turned his back on them.

"Yes Sensei." they all said in unison, bowed, and left.

The ninja's walked into their room to change into normal clothes. Kai changed from his red outfit to a pair of brown pants and a white undershirt with a flame designed on it and his red sweatshirt over it and left it unzipped with a pair of red sneakers. Jay changed into a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt and blue jacket with a pair of blue sneakers. Cole threw on a pair of black pants and a plain undershirt and also threw on his black hoodie with his pair of black shoes. Zane changed into a pair of white jeans and his white hoodie and shoes. Lloyd changed into a pair of hand me down jeans that Jay gave him with a green undershirt and green sweatshirt, but looked around because he couldn't find his shoes. He suddenly remembered they were under his bed, reached down to pull out a shoe box, opened the lid to smile at a brand new pair of green running shoes, but slowly disappeared as they were another thing that made him think of Lucas.

Lloyd looked at the shoes and remembered the day he got them and how Lucas obtained them and slowly went into a flashback. _When Garmadom teleported himself to the Dark Realm, Lucas still had his loyalty to his uncle, but when the dark lord was gone, Lucas was alone in the Underworld. He spent the next couple of days trying to figure out what he could do if his master ever returned until he thought of what would be like to have a normal life. He spent the next couple of months working at Mystake's Tea Shop, mostly in the back, and earned money as he waited and waited for Garmadon to return. He was even surprise that the skeletons still welcomed him in the Underworld as he was still Garmadon's apprentice and kept training if he did ever return. He kept working at the shop until a familiar voice requested for Traveller's Tea. He knew what powers the tea possessed and knew he was going to have his master back and quited his job._

_Now that Lucas was no longer an apprentice to him, he's always been training and fighting with them and even went into the city with them; not as ninjas, but as normal people. Until one day he noticed Lloyd's old shoes. He saw the old and worn out black shoes on his cousin and was surprise that he never mentioned it to anyone about them because they looked like he had them forever and had a wild idea. So while everyone was training, he snuck out to go to the city and came back with a gift for Lloyd. Lloyd opened the gift and stared happily to the green shoes._

_"Thank you, Lucas." he says excitedly and hugged him._

_"You're welcome, Lloyd." Lucas says back to his cousin and hugged him back._

Lloyd brought himself back to reality and slipped on his shoes. Once everyone was prepared, and their weapons in a large case, they all headed towards the deck to leave for the city. Once they reached the deck, Nya landed the Bounty on the roof of Darreth's dojo, and walked down the steps to the deck.

"Hey guys, so what do you have in plan for the day?" she asked.

"We're not sure." Cole replied, "We might walk around to see what we could do. Might even catch a movie."

"Want to join us?" Jay asked and his cheeks blushed cherry red to the idea of him and her going out.

"No thank you." she shook her head, "I plan to work on my exo-suit and keep an eye on Sensei. You guys go have your fun."

They all nodded about Sensei since he's depressed about his son.

"Alright have it your way, sis." Kai says while hefting the large case, "We'll see you at dinner then." and they all walked down the ramp and made their way down to the streets.

Not noticing the rooftops above them, Lucas was watching them from a building above them and watched them was as a group in the city streets. Lucas sighed as he use to be a member with them which made him feel a pang of hurt in his heart and began to tail them from the buildings and took a different route to carry on with his mission.


	3. Remembering

Chapter 2

As the four teen ninjas and kid ninja walk through Ninjago City, they kept debating on what to do on their day off. They passed through shops, saw a few street performances, and were asked for autographs from a few fans. The ninja were in full serenity on their day off. Enjoying the day without Serpentine or Garmadon attacks. Everyone was calm and relax, all except Lloyd.

The little green ninja was in the back of the group and kept falling behind them and had to run to catch up with them. It wasn't because he was short, but was thinking of something else. He looked both ways and sighed again to not having Lucas with him. He looked at his new shoes and began to fade into another flashback.

_Before he got his shoes, Lucas would be by his side as they went as a group until they all seperate to go on their own; leaving the two ninjas alone. Lucas, not ever being in Ninjago City, didn't know what there was to do and kept asking Lloyd what there was. Lloyd, knowing what to do, decided his only favorite hobby was going to the comic book store._

_While Lloyd browsed through the racks of the paperback books, he heard people talking behind his back about him being alone again at the store and has no-one to be friends with him. He turned his head around to face a group of kids older than him and turned back, and remembered his days at Darkly's school. It disappointed him of those memories as everyone, besides Brad, were always doing pranks on him and making fun of him, which made a tear run down his cheek. Lucas, however, listened to the whole conversation and saw the disappointment and tear on his cousin's face and decided to prove them wrong._

_"Lay off him," he tells them, "He's not alone. He has his cousin with him. So I suggest you leave him alone."_

_"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" the leader of the group, that looked about Lucas's age, asked._

_Lucas looked both ways of the isle to be cleared and smirked at the group._

_"Ninja-Go!" he shouted and created his grey spinjitzu._

_The group was in shock to see the grey torando in front of them. They all tripped over one another to get away from the swirling vortex and exited the store. Lucas stopped his spinjitzu and looked surprised to still be dressed in his jeans, grey shirt and jacket and shoes, and not his grey outfit. He and Lloyd laughed as the group was still running away._

_"Why did that for, Lucas?" Lloyd asked._

_"Because Lloyd, nobody messes with my family." Lucas replied and ruffled the kids hair, "Not even you."_

After his flashback, Lloyd wasn't paying attention to where he was walking towards and bumped into Cole, who then bumped into Jay towards the road to which Zane grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull him up before oncoming traffic hitted him as they waited to cross the street. They all give Lloyd a hard stare and the kid's head was staring at his feet in shame.

"Lloyd, you've got to be careful where you walk." said Kai annoyed, "You could've gotten Jay killed."

"I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized, "I..uh..was thinking of something."

"Well at least no-one got hurt." said Cole, no longer mad at the kid, "So what should we do now?"

"I like the idea of catching a movie." Kai suggested, going with Cole's idea back on the Bounty, "Why don't we go see one?"

They all nodded and started their way to the theater. Zane opened his arm computer to look up showtimes for what movies were being premiered and smiled to one about to play soon.

"Anything good, Zane?" Cole asked.

"According to the showtimes on my computer, there's a Sinbad movie being played in fifthteen minutes." Zane replied while looking more about it in his computer.

"Is it age appropiate for him?" Kai asked about Lloyd.

"It says it's PG-13. Maybe I should look for something different for him.."

"Oh please," Jay interrupted him, "I've seen movies with that rating when I was his age. It's perfectly fine."

They all shrugged and turned the corner to see the theater in front of them. By the time they bought their tickets, and their popcorn and drinks and to their seats, the room dimmed its lights to start the movie. After ten more minutes of the previews, the actual movie begun.

The beginning of the movie showed the open ocean, which made Lloyd think of Lucas and his element, but shook it out of his head and focused on watching the movie. The movie showed the pirate thief as known as Sinbad taking raid on a merchant ship with his crew and Lloyd looked over to his left to see Kai smiling to the sword fights and focusing on them, like taking mental notes if he wanted to try them, and Lloyd looked back on the movie. The film showed Sinbad taking a piece of paper from the ship and the crew was curious why they went through the trouble to obtain the paper. But if you looked at the center of the paper, you could see it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper, but the paper glowed blue and looked like you could reach into it. Sinbad told his crew that it's a compass to a hidden treasure known as the Book of Secrets. And he also told them that they'll have to face difficult courses to reach the book. And once they reach the book, it would tell them their future.

Halfway through the film, Sinbad discovered a stowaway from the merchant ship and also discovered it was a woman in disguised named Terresa, who was looking for an adventure. Just as they were about to fence, the ship stopped instantly and the crew began to think they struck a reef. They all looked to the sides and didn't see anything. Sinbad thought it was odd, but then he heard a shriek and turned to see a crew member missing. Both he and Terresa looked over the ledge and saw two glowing eyes staring at them. Lloyd's eyes were wide and was shaking a little to see the eyes staring at him and wanted to cling onto something, but saw nothing on his right. Lloyd stared at the seat to not see Lucas there and if he ever was, Lucas would always be there for him if he got scared. Lloyd looked away from the seat and tried to be brave like Lucas told him to.

Lloyd watched the film as the crew was fighting against the Kraken. Sinbad was slicing at the tentacles and saw the creature was holding Terresa by her ankles and was bringing her close to its mouth. He took a dagger and threw at the tentacle near her ankles; slicing her free and Sinbad caught her before she made contact to the deck. They looked at each others eyes for a minute, but Sinbad brought himself back and took her inside the ship and told her to stay and left to fight the creature. Finally they killed the Kraken by impaling its head with two broken sail posts that were cut from one of the three masts and the creature fell back in the ocean. Lloyd could heard Cole and Jay cheering in whisper that the creature was gone.

The movie continued as the ship was now sailing towards a ship graveyard. A crew member claimed that they were heading through a siren hunting ground. Then suddenly, music was being heard in the distance and all the crew were lost in a trance, except for Terresa. The men were all at the ledge, and Terresa knew what the sirens do from hearing legends and quickly tied them to the ships mast and took the rudder and steered their way out. Lloyd listened to the music as it reminded him of Lucas playing his flute and watched a female being in water form walked on the ship and towards the crew. He watched as the being kept singing and a crew member escaped and the being directed it to the ledge and suddenly the singing turned from beautiful to a high-pitch cry and the female being changed to a water demon and dragged the member into the ocean before Terresa could save him. Lloyd jumped frightened as he wanted to scream, but remembered that Lucas wasn't there for him and watched more of the scene.

As the siren scene continued, Terrsea finally sailed her way through the graveyard. Everyone was groaning as they broke the spell, except for Sinbad as he was walking towards the ocean. Terresa quickly brought him back and tried to wake him from the trance. As a final effort, she quickly pressed her lips against his and Sinbad broke free from the spell, but the two lost themselves to the kiss. Lloyd watched the scene and stood up and walked his way out of the dark room before another scene reminded him of Lucas. Zane watched as the kid leave the movie and could sense something was bothering him and followed him.

Zane walked around the theater to find Lloyd and found him in the theaters arcade. The ice ninja watched as Lloyd was playing a video game system of Fist 2 Fist and watched his ninja be beaten by a grey ninja; less than a minute. He heard Lloyd sigh and watched him sat down on a bench with his head resting on his arms and legs. Zane was right about sensing something that was troubling him and walked towards him to know the problem.

"Lloyd, I sense something is bothering you." he said and sat next to him.

Lloyd looked up at the nindroid and knew he couldn't lie to him. "It's...it's everyday, something reminds me of Lucas." he sighed.

"Is that why you're always distracted?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded his head, "Everywhere I look, I think of Lucas. The ocean, his flute, and his dragon. I'm surprised that Storm stayed with us."

"Lloyd, we all are feeling bad to lose a brother to the team. But we understand that he's related to you and he really cared for you and you cared for him."

"What do you know about losing someone? You didn't lose someone you cared for?"

Zane sighed and opened his arm computer to stare a photo of him, his father, and his falcon. Being an android or nindroid, he wouldn't feel much of actual emotions. But if he could ever find a way to feel emotions, besides already knowing the feeling of anger, happy, and sad, he would know what it's like as human. "You're wrong, Lloyd." he says heart-broken, "I know what it's like to lose someone I cared for."

Lloyd looked at him confused, like not understanding what he meant.

"I miss my father everyday since he passed away." Zane continued, "And everytime I look at myself, I always think of him. But since I have my falcon, I know that he's somewhere safe. And since you have Lucas's flute, he'll know that you're safe with us."

"Thanks, Zane." Lloyd cheered up a little, "I never thought of it that way."

"You're welcome, Lloyd. Now come on let's go finish our movie. Lucas made his choice to leave to protect you and all know he did it for a reason."

Lloyd stood up and glared at the nindroid as he walked away and said that about his cousin. "He didn't choose to leave, he was forced to." he muttered under his breath and followed behind him.

Throughout the whole movie, Sinbad didn't need a book to tell his future. His future told him his treasure was with him the whole; and it was Terresa. The two had feelings for each other from what they went through to reach the book, and kissed, and had a wedding and the movie ended. After the movie, the ninja were exiting the theater and discussing the movie.

"That was a good movie I have seen so far." Kai says while fighting with an invisible sword.

"Easy, Sinbad." Cole teasing him, "There's no Kraken to fight off."

"I wish Nya came along." Jay says while thinking of the love moments and them kissing, "I know she enjoys those love moments."

Lloyd made a fake gagging sound and everyone, including Jay, were laughing at his joke. Zane opened his computer to check the time and saw it was ten minutes after two o'clock.

"So there's some time left before we head back to the Bounty." he said, "What should we do now?"

And after that, police cars with sirens blaring zoom past them. They all groaned to think they weren't going to do any fighting for one day.

"Just when I thought we didn't have to do any fighting, this happens." Cole complained. He surrounded himself in his spinjitzu to be changed into his black ninja outfit and grabbed his scythe from the case.

The others surrounded themselves in their torandos to be changed into their colored ninja suits and grabbed their weapons. Once they were prepared, Cole took the lead and all five ninja's ran to the situation to help those in trouble. But to what danger they all wondered?

* * *

**Bear with me alright. The whole reason why I like describe a movie is to prove a point of how things made Lloyd think of Lucas because he not with him anymore. And it makes it hard for Lloyd to become lost now since he never knew he had a cousin and his cousin always protected him all the time. But let me know if it helped out.**


	4. Investigation

Chapter 3

As the five ninjas were following after the police cars and hearing the sirens ringing in their ears, they turned to a corner to see a large crowd staring at the museum. The crowd moved aside for the ninja to walk through, and the police, that were blocking the crowd from getting closer, and let them pass. They looked around to find the chief and found him talking to an elderly man; the director of the museum. The director was taking about the trouble inside and stopped as he spotted the ninja.

"Oh thank God the ninja are here." the director says as if it was hope.

"What happened?" Cole, being the leader asked, asked.

The director took a couple of breaths and began to explain his story again, "We closed the museum early to set up a new exhibit of ancient artifacts. While we were setting up the exhibit, we heard a window break and the lights suddenly turn off on us. I quickly ran out as fast I could and called the police. I think someone tried to break in and is still in there. But there also two more of us still inside."

"We'll find them and make sure they're safe." Cole said and turned to the chief, "Surround all exits if the intruder tries to escape."

The chief nodded and informed the police squad the plan. The five ninja walked in the museum and it looked quiet and deserted to them. But they know somewhere the intruder is still inside.

"Do you think it's another Serpentine attempt to steal from the museum?" Kai asked.

"Don't jump to such quick conclusions, Kai." said Zane doubting the fire ninja's judgement, "We don't know who our intruder is or if he's near the exhibit where the director said he broke into. So I think we should split up to cover more ground."

"And how are we suppose to warn everyone if we find him?" Cole asked, "We just can't shout where he is to scare him off."

"Which is why I'm glad I came prepared for something like this." Jay says proudly and reached into his pockets. Everyone looked at him curiously as the lightning ninja pulled out a small rectangular box. Jay removed the cover to reveal six blue-tooth like devices.

Each one was a different color and had a different symbol on the side. One was black with a design of a boulder painted in silver. Another one was blue with a lightning bolt in silver. The third was white and had the design of a snowflake in gold. The fourth one was red and had a symbol of a flame in gold. The fifth one was smaller than the others and was green with an electrical green sphere. And finally the sixth one, which made Lloyd frown, was grey with a symbol of a rain drop in gold.

"These here are walkie-talkie headsets Nya and I have been working on," Jay rambles on and takes the blue one, removed his mask, and placed it in his ear, "All you have to do is place it in your ear, touch the symbol, you'll be able to communicate with any of us."

The others removed their masks, took the device of their color, and placed them in their ears. Jay closed the case with the remaining grey one and put in his pocket.

"Can you guys hear me?" Jay asked, testing the device, and putting his mask back on.

"Check." Kai says and threw his mask back on.

"Check." Cole says, following the fire ninja.

"Check." Zane and Lloyd said and threw theirs down as well.

"Ok so here's the plan." said Cole, splitting them in groups, "Kai and Lloyd, you two check the early civilaztion exhibit. Jay and Zane, you two check the art gallery. I will go upstairs to check on the artifacts exhibits. Report if you spot anything stolen or are in danger."

They all nodded and split into their groups and went their seperate ways. Kai and Lloyd walked through the early civilaztion area and spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Kai was in the lead with Lloyd behind him and both were walking cautiously as if something was about to attack them as walked past a couple of exhibits of the Serpentine tribes and all wax figures were like posed to strike at them. Even the one that looked like Pythor scared Lloyd a little. As they walked through and looked carefully, Lloyd heard a small splash and looked down to see he stepped in a small puddle of water. His eyes grew wide on the idea who the intruder was, but shook his head; doubting the thought of who he thinks it is.

After half an hour of searching, the fire and green ninja couldn't spot anything stolen or bumped into the intruder. They decided to look around one last time to check if the intruder may have slip past them.

Kai brought a hand to his ear and pressed down on his comm-link over his mask, "Jay, have you and Zane found anything yet?"

There was silence for a minute, but Jay's voice rang in their ears, "Nothing." he said, "All the paintings and sculptures are still in place. What about you, Cole?"

"Nothing in my area." Cole's voice reported, "Whatever the intruder came in for is long gone. I haven't seen or spot anything out of place but-wait a minute. Guys, get upstairs real quick!"

Kai and Lloyd sprinted down the corridors and ran up the nearest flight of stairs. Once they reached the top floor, they continued running down the corridors and turned a corner to see the black ninja kneeling over two bodies. They ran up to see a male with jet black hair in a tweed jacket and slacks, and a female with salt and pepper hair in a now messy braided ponytail and looked dressed to be a archaeologist. The three ninjas turned their heads as footfalls echoed in the corridors and saw Jay and Zane entering the exhibit room they were in. Zane knelt down to the male, opened his computer, and scanned the body for injuries.

"These must be the missing people the director lost." Kai says and checks around for danger.

"Zane, how serious are the injuries?" Cole asked.

Zane closed his computer, after checking the female, and turned to face the earth ninja, "I couldn't detect anything." he said, "My best guess is that they both must have been hit in the head pretty hard from a long period of time."

The ninja looked around the exhibit and it looked like it housed dark magic artifacts. There were cases of voodoo black magic, cauldrons with wax witches, and cases of wands and staffs. But in the center of the corridor, in a display case, was a small oval shape hand-held mirror, with a small shard of glass that looked like gold, but gave a reflection.

"Everyone spread out and search for clues." Cole commanded.

They all nodded and searched around the exhibit. Everyone searched around cautiously to find what render the two people unconscious. Jay looked into a cauldron and found nothing. Zane used his sixth sense to feel a presense, but couldn't sense anything. Everyone kept searching while Lloyd was in the back of the exhibit searching around and let out a small gasp to see two familiar leaves on the ground.

Lloyd stared at the two elm shaped leaves in shock on the floor and picked them up. He could tell that they were used because the leaves were crumpled up and the veins were broken. He lets a small tear roll down his cheek and the drop absorbed into his mask on the thought on who he thinks whose doing it, and could no longer doubt it.

"Lloyd, have you found anything?" someone asked.

Lloyd jumped a little and quickly hid the leaves in his shirt and turned to face Kai.

"Um..no..nothing." he sheepliy lied to make the fire ninja raise an eyebrow.

They all stood back at the bodies and all shook their heads for not finding anything.

"Zane, could you analyze on what of happened to them?" Cole asked.

Zane studied the bodies as the one with jet black hair laid unconsciously near the hallway. Then looked at the female, laid near the display case with the mirror, and looked up to see a spiderweb pattern of broken glass. Zane did a couple of analyzies and came down to one hypothesis.

"I believe that the intruder was chasing them down to this corridor and took the male out with a blunt object." Zane explained, "While, as she lays near this case, must've fought against her attacker, until he pushed her against this case and rendered herself into unconsciousness."

They all seem to understand what happened to them. But the next question to them was what was the intruder after for?

"But my main question is what was she defending for herself or for something." Zane continued and everyone gave them a confused look.

"What do you mean Zane?" Jay asked puzzled.

"I mean that why come all the way here and not the exit if you're being chased. It's obivious that she was trying to defend one of the artifacts. But which one?"

"If she was defending something in here, then that means our intruder must be still here in this exhibit." Cole starting to realize, "Everyone be alert!"

Everyone quickly jumped to action on the leaders command. They scanned around the area and spotted nobody. Kai looked at the display case of the broken glass and went to inspect it. As he searched the case to see the mirror, that made him curious why it was in this exhibit. Then something caught his eyes. In the reflection of the mirror, Kai spotted three gold pieces hanging behind and above them moving. He looked more closely to see two weapons were being drawn out. His amber eyes grew wide to see the intruder and quickly drew out his sword.

"Above us!" he warned them and they all looked up with their weapons drawn out.

Smoke instantly surrounded them as the intruder threw smoke pellets at their feet. The ninja's were coughing to the black and grey smoke as it hung in the air for a long period of time. They heard a crash sound and glass shattered onto the floor.

"Ninja-Go!" they all shouted and created their spinjitzu to blow the smoke away.

They stopped to see the glass littered on the marble floor and looked up to see the display case, that female hit her head on, was broken and the mirror was gone. They heard footfalls behind them and looked to see a figure in dark grey clothing with gold armor on his shoulders and mask. They also saw his hands was the mirror he just stolen.

"After him!" Cole shouted and sprinted after him with the others following behind him.

The figure looked over his shoulder and saw the five assorted color ninjas chasing after him. He drew out a golden sai and stopped to face the ninja. He pointed the sai at a drinking fountain, and the machine started to shake and rattle to the power of the sai, and broke from the force of a jet of water. He directed the jet of water at the ninja and the jet responded and crashed into the ninja. Once they were on the floor, soaking wet, the figure took a step forward to them, but stopped and continued to runaway with the mirror.

The ninja were on the floor after being hit with a jet of water and could feel the damp clothes clinging onto them. They quickly stood up to their feet and watched their thief run down the stairs and into the back of the museum.

"Was that...Lucas?!" Jay asked surprised.

"No really, Jay." Kai giving him a sarcastic tone, "How often do you see a grey ninja with golden sai's and can control water, if he's the only one?"

"I'm just curious because he looks different than before." Jay retorted back at Kai.

"Will you two quit lolly-gagging." Cole sounded rash, "He's getting away with something." and took pursuit after the water ninja with the others following suit.

Lucas looked at the mirror in his hands as he ran and felt guilt creeping on him to what he's doing. He put the one shard of golden glass mirror on his belt and continued to run to the exit in front of him. He doesn't know what his master has planned with the mirror, but shook it out of his head and continued to run away from his family. He pushed the exit door and shielded his eyes to searchlights pointing directly at him. When his eyes adjusted, he could see police cars with policemen and women pointing their guns at him. They all shouted at him to surrender, but Lucas couldn't do it if he wanted to make his master proud for obtaining the mirror. He looked back at the exit door and could see his family behind him and reached into his leather pouch to pull out a small handful of smoke pellets and threw them at the police squad.

When the pellets broke on the ground, every squad member was throwing a coughing fit to the smoke and Lucas took his chance to run through the smoke and away from everyone. The ninja exited the museum and watched as Lucas concealed himself in smoke and looked around for him as the smoke still clung in the air.

"Zane, where did he go?" Cole asked.

Zane's eyes changed from their color of ice blue to red to detect heat signatures of Lucas and spotted him running down an alley. "That way." he said and took the lead through the smoke.

Lucas kept running down the alley and looked back to see if anyone was was following him; and no-one was. Suddenly, a wall of fire blazed him in front of him to make him skid to a stop and drew out his sai's to extinguish the fire. Seeing that the fire wouldn't die down, Lucas took a step back and looked behind to see Jay, Zane, and his cousin, Lloyd walking behind him. He looked back at the wall of fire and watched it go down and revealed Cole and Kai walking in front of him. His heart was racing against his chest as his family surrounded him. What surprised him though was that they didn't looked angry at him, but all looked worried for him.

"Lucas, why?" Lloyd asked him.


	5. Hurts to See Family Fight

Chapter 4

Lucas ignored him, but felt sorrow for not talking to him. He looked around with his now hurt hazel grey eyes to what he's doing to his family. He was stunned that his brothers didn't have their weapons drawn out for what he's doing and could see that they too looked hurt beneath their masks.

"Why Lucas?!" Lloyd raised his voice at him, "Why?!"

Again Lucas ignored him and felt more pain in his heart. His hands started shaking on the thought on what he has to do. He gripped the handles tightly, drew in a deep breath, and stood his body in a attack stance. This shocked the five ninjas as their fallen brother was posed to strike at them. They looked at each other and slowly drew out their weapons and stood in a defensive stance, while Zane motioned Lloyd to step a few feet back.

"Lucas, we don't have to do this." Cole tried to reason with him, like the water ninja tried to in the past, "We don't have to fight. We won't turn you in to the police. We want you to come back home as a brother."

Lucas didn't responded to the leader and kept feeling pang of sorrow tug his heart-strings. He looked up at the rooftops of the alley they were in and saw white figures watching him. He sighed as he know what has to be done and switched his sai's positioned to act as daggers; ready to strike. Lucas charged at Cole with his sai's held high to strike and brought them down. Cole used the handle of his scythe to catch the side guards of Lucas's weapons from hitting him and used his strength to push against Lucas. With him distracted, Lucas swiped a low kick at Cole's legs; causing him to become unbalanced and fall back to the ground. Just as Cole was about to hit the rough ground, Lucas swiped another kick at Cole's chest to send him flying back until his back made contact to a brick wall and slumped to the ground in pain.

This shocked everyone as the water ninja was fighting against his family. Lucas then charged at Kai and the fire ninja prepared himself against the sai's. Kai dodged, blocked, and parried against Lucas, but didn't fight back because he didn't want to fight against his family member. Zane watched the two ninjas fight against each other, and stopped Jay from joining in, and threw his shurikens at them. Lucas turned his head to see the identical weapons flying towards him from the corner of his eyes and looked at Kai, who was breathing heavily from fighting. Lucas jumped, rolled his body in mid-air to avoid being frozen, and landed to face the three remaining ninjas, while the shurikens pinned Kai's clothing and him to a brick wall and froze him in place.

Lucas charged at Jay, while he and Zane were still in a defense to fight against him. Jay took a step forward and started swinging his nunchucks to defend himself. Zane understood what was happening and step to the side to let Jay have room as he heard lightning crackle. Just as Lucas was about to strike at Jay, he quickly stepped aside, and headed towards Zane.

This tactic quickly confused both ninjas and Zane quickly got himself in a sloppy attack stance. Zane threw a right punch at Lucas, while Lucas slid on his knees to avoid the punch and used his right elbow to hit Zane in the ribs; causing the hatch that protects his gears and switches to swing open. Zane didn't bother to close it and turned to face Lucas. Lucas threw more punches at the ice ninja, while Zane blocked them. With a swift hand, Lucas flipped the power switch down and Zane's body became stiff and fell back on the ground; powered down.

Lucas turned to Jay, who was now shocked to see he was the only one remaining, and started to swing his nunchucks again to defend himself. Both ninjas charged at each other and were ready to strike at each other. When both ninjas were face to face, Jay swung his nunchucks at Lucas, while Lucas deflected them with his sai's. Jay brought his right arm down to swing at Lucas's head and Lucas used his left forearm to block Jay's arm. With a swift move, Lucas moved his arm away from Jay's and took a step forward to make Jay's hand move underneath Lucas's arm and clamped the lightning ninja's hand between his arm and ribs. Jay struggled to free his hand, and Lucas used his arm to wrap around Jay's immobilized arm till his hand touched Jay's shoulder. With a twist to the left, Lucas made Jay drop his weapon and grabbed his other wrist and twisted it.

Jay cried out in pain as Lucas twisted both of his arms. He looked up at Lucas and could see he was in pain from his eyes to what he's doing to him. To what he done to the others. Lucas closed his eyes, drew his head back, and shot it forward to make his forehead making contact with Jay's face. With Jay now stunned, Lucas released both of Jay's arms, and kicked him the chest and sent him flying back till he hits his back against a dumpster and fell to the ground.

Lucas looked at his brothers and felt even more pain in his heart to what he's done. He glanced over at Cole as he was using his scythe to balanced himself. Then looked at Kai and could see a reddish orange glow coming from his frozen prison; thawing himself. Finally looked at Jay as he crawled his way to Zane, to flip the power switch on and could see blood staining his mask from his nose. Lucas then looked at his cousin and Lloyd looked back at him, scared. Lucas took a step forward to talk to him, but instead turned around to run away. He turned the corner of another alley and continued to run away.

As Lucas ran, tears were forming in his eyes to what just happened. He looked up at the rooftops and sighed in relief to not see any of the figures watching him.

"Lucas!" a voice shouted to him.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder to see Lloyd chasing behind him. With his sai's still in his hands, he stopped and looked back at Lloyd and pointed his weapons at him. "Get back, Lloyd!" he said and water shoots out of the tips of the blades.

Lloyd stopped at his pace as he saw the two jets of water heading towards him. He crossed his arms in front of his face and a tall slab of earth shots straight up in front of him; acting as a shield. When the water hits the shield, the dry earth began to change its solid state to a liquid state and fall towards Lloyd. Lloyd saw the tower of mud fall towards him and used his arms to shield his head as the mud covered him in a small hill.

Lucas watched as the mud covered his cousin and left him in a small hill. The only body parts that hung out of the side of the now dried earth was Lloyd's head and left hand. Lucas was now satisfied that his cousin was now immobilized to follow him and started to sprint away, but Lloyd stopped him.

"Why Lucas?" Lloyd asked again, "Why are you doing this? Stealing from the museum and fighting against us?"

Lucas walked up to him and stood in front of him. He removed his mask to show Lloyd the tears forming in his eyes. "You think I'm doing this on purpose, Lloyd?" he said, "Your father has spies watching my every move. He wants me to attack my brothers and it's causing me a lot of pain as it is to you."

"But why did you leave us?" Lloyd kept asking questions at him and struggled to break free, but couldn't. It's like being frozen in ice, but with in mud. "When you do your surrender moments, you always find a way to fight back. But you didn't."

"I left because I had to protect my father and Nya from death, to protect the others from following your father, and to protect you from harm." Lucas responded, "I chose to leave to protect everyone."

Lloyd turned from sad to anger to what Lucas said. He felt a small fire of anger build up his chest and wanted to release rage.

"You didn't choose to leave!" he raised his voice at Lucas, "You were forced to leave!"

Lucas wasn't mad at his cousin and looked at him with the tears in his eyes growing bigger. "Lloyd!" Cole shouted. Lucas turned his head to see four shadows heading towards them. He looked back at Lloyd and placed a sai on the dried earth that hung above Lloyd's head. Lloyd went from anger to being scared as he looked up at the sai and the earth above him and looked back at Lucas.

"Don't follow the path I chosen." Lucas said to him and swiped the blade across and it turned to mud and began to slide on Lloyd's masked face, "Stay with the others. You'll be safe with them."

"Lucas, Noooo...!" Lloyd cried out till the mud completely covered him and only left his hand exposed.

Lucas put his mask back on his face and lets the tears run down his face. He holds onto Lloyd's hand and Lloyd's, still able to move, hand intertwines with Lucas's fingers and grasped on tightly; not to leave. Lucas turned his head as the sound of the footfalls of his brothers were close. He lets go of Lloyd's hand and sprints down the alley. A flash of light surrounded him as he used his sai's to transform into his spinjitzu vehicle, the one he and Lloyd used in the past and nicknamed it 'The Rain', and drove away.

Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay turned the corner of the alley and saw Lucas was gone. Zane supported Cole as his back was still in pain. Kai may have unfroze himself, but he still felt cold and chunks of ice clung to his chest and arms. Jay removed his blood soaked mask to pinch his nose to stop the bleeding Lucas did to them. They looked around the alley and couldn't find Lloyd anywhere but a small hill of dirt.

"Where's Lloyd?" Cole asked and grunted in pain.

Zane used his heat signature vision to find the green ninja and spotted him in the dried earth. "He's in there." he said and they all walked up to it.

Cole used the handle of his scythe to knock the earth off on Lloyd. The dirt cracked in all directions and broke off like shattered glass. Lloyd's outfit was stained with dried earth and bits of mud clunged onto his face from the eye slit of his mask. When all the dried earth broke off, Lloyd fell to the ground and his head facing away from them.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kai asked.

Lloyd was silent after the fire ninja asked him. He lets his tears run down his face as his cousin was gone again; leaving him all alone. When he was asked again, Lloyd stood up, and faced the others. The others looked at his masked face and saw it was red with stained tears.

"I'm alright." Lloyd lied.

They all looked at each other and knew he was lying, but knew it was best not to question him further.

"Well at least we have everyone here." Cole said and face-palmed himself for saying that and realized Lucas wasn't there, "I think now we should head back to the museum to tell the director he got away with whatever it was and find out more from Sensei."

They all slowly nodded in agreement and began to walk in Cole's pace, with Lloyd behind them, to the museum to find out what Lucas stole for Garmadon. Lloyd looked back at the alley that his cousin made his disappearence and wanted to cry more that he left. He brought the two leaves out from his gi and hugged them like a reminder of his cousin and placed them back in his shirt. He thinks that he should show them the leaves, but then he thought that he hid evidence against them and they're going to be irritated at him for hiding the main cause that rendered the two people unconscious. He decided not to because he thinks it was best that they wouldn't find out it was him in the first place and he did it to protect Lucas. Lloyd looked up to see he was falling behind and ran to catch up with them.


	6. Hating Yourself

Chapter 5

Lucas kept driving as he left Ninjago City. He passed through the empty lots, that were in the outskirts of the city, and could see the enormous gap that he and the others created to wash away the Devourers venom. He sighed as it was a remembrance that he and Lloyd saved everyone being further controlled, but it was also the same day he left. Lucas wished he could release more tears out to what he did to Lloyd and the others, but he couldn't as he felt his tear ducts were dried up. He hated himself to what he did to them and hated his uncle for telling him what to do them, including Lloyd. This wasn't fighting because of filled rage from the past. This was being forced to fight those he cared for and wished he could take it back. He slowly cleared his head to focus on driving before he ended in a accident.

Lucas flipped a switch on the dashboard of his vehicle, lets go of the two-handle bar steering wheel, and lets The Rain drive automatically to his uncles new hideout to clear his head better. He removed the stolen mirror from his belt and questioned why it was important to his uncle. The mirror was like any hand-held mirror would be, but with swirl patterns at the end of the handle, the top of the mirror and base of the mirror, and also the sides. The mirror gave off a yellowish-green tint aura as it shown itself to the setting sun. And the small mirror shard, that was still attached to the mirror with all the other pieces missing, gave off the same aura, but more lighter for it to be reflected; almost like reflecting gold. Lucas could see the left corner of his lips as he gazed upon the mirror and then placed it in his belt as he was drawing near the hideout. He took The Rain off on auto-pilot and steered his vehicle as he drove up the hideout.

Lucas slowed his vehicle down to drive in the lane, he could see two skeletons taking guard of the doors of a rundown mansion. He transformed out of his vehicle, placed his sai's away, and walked up the cobblestone path to the doors. When Lucas came up to the guard post, the two skeletons crossed their spears to not let him pass, and studied him to know if he was an imposter. After careful studying, the skeletons moved their weapons away and opened the doors as they could see the horizontal scar on his left eyebrow. Lucas nodded his head for letting him pass and walked in the rundown mansion.

When Lucas entered the grand hall of the hideout, he looked around at the walls that were covered with fading paintings and noticed the sheet covered furinture were moved against the walls. He looked at the center of the hall to see a grand marble staircase and the left side were skeletons training with weapons, while the right held the Serpentine tribes were doing the same as the skeletons. Lucas knew the relationship that both kinds held a grudge against each other and understood why they were seperated. He walked down to the stairs to inform his uncle that he succeed his mission. As Lucas walked through, he looked at the skeletons as some were using dismembered bones to fight with and looked at the right as a Venomari used its venom to spit in a Hypnobrai's eyes, disarmed it, and knocked it to the floor; unconscious. He looked at the Serpentine generals as they were watching their soldiers fight and then caught them glaring at him. Lucas knew that they were glaring at him because he foiled their plan to kidnap Lloyd and held him hostage to make Garmadon surrender to them and was surprised that they still follow him. He glared back at the generals back like he was saying 'If you hurt my cousin, I will hurt you worst than before', and reached the second floor and disappeared in the hallway.

As Lucas walked in the hallway, the water ninja came across to a set of double doors and knew without a doubt it was his uncle's chamber. He inhaled a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." his uncle commanded.

Lucas reached for the knob with a gloved hand and turned it to open the door. The door squeaked from rusted age on the hindges and Lucas walked in to see a silhouette of Garmadon facing against the setting sun. The dark lord watched as the sun setted in the mountains and looked down at an overgrown hedge maze. Lucas grabbed the mirror from his belt and stood behind his uncle.

"Master, I have retrieve the artifact as you requested." he informed with a calm voice, but felt guilt somehow, and removed his mask.

Garmadon turned away from the window and evily grinned to see the mysterious object in his soon to be possession. He held out on of his four hands to notify Lucas to hand over the mirror. Lucas walked up to him, handed the mirror, bowed, and took a step back with his hands behind his back; waiting for a command. Garmadon looked into the mirror clenched in his hand and was grinning to obtain it. He reached into the pocket of his black kimono and pulled out a jagged shard of glass that had the same tint of yellowish-green and was a bit larger than the one of the mirror and reflected as the same. Lucas was amazed to see another mirror piece, but wanted to question him on how he's going to repair a broken mirror. But instead kept his mouth shut.

Garmadon placed the shard of glass next to the one on the mirror and was a perfect fit. Then something happened. The mirror glowed bright as the sun to make Lucas shield his eyes with his arms. Lucas peeked through his arms to see Garmadon not fazed to the bright intensity of the light. He looked at the mirror and spotted a small flame on the two jagged edges that looked like a lightning bolt and slowly began to move along the crack, starting from the edge of the mirror. Lucas was even more amazed to see the flame was welding the two pieces together into one.

When the small flame reached the end of the shards, the light of the mirror disappeared and all was left was a large shard of mirror than before. Garmadon looked into the mirror and could see his left cheek and part of his left crimson eye on the mirror. Lucas was shocked to what just happened when the two pieces were connected and created a new piece on the mirror and wondered now if there were more pieces. Garmadon looked at the mirror and lets out a small chuckle and began to left out his evil laugh as his new plan to rule Ninjago would not fail.


	7. The Twilight Mirror

Chapter 6

As the sun was setting in the distance and night was appearing in Ninjago City, a female in her sixteen years of age was finishing up the repairs of her samurai exo-suit. Nya, the samurai, was just putting her tools away when she heard the gravel being moved and looked over the port side ledge of the ship to smile to see the ninja's making their way to the Bounty. She pressed a rhinestone on the braclet on her right wrist and then the exo-suit automatically roared to life. The suit walked over the starboard side of the ship, hopped over the ledge, landed on Darreth's roof, and walked over to the end of the ship as it opened to be the garage for the vehicles. The suit walked in and took a spot between The Sonic Raider, or tank, and Nya's motorcycle and the garage door closed.

When Nya heard the wooden garage door close, she turned around to her brother walking up the ramp to the ships deck and walked over to him to hug him; welcoming him home. The hug immediatly broke up as Kai didn't feel warm as usual to Nya and instead felt cold to her. Nya looked at her arms and could see the tiny bumps forming on her tan skin. Then she looked at her brother and could see chunks of ice were around his chest and arms. Nya was curious why her brother was freezing as ice. Fire is his domain element not ice, that's Zane's element. She looked at his face and could tell he looked disappointed from his pale blue lips as well from the others as they made their way to the deck.

She looked at Cole, who was using his scythe to balance himself and had his right arm over Zane's neck to help support himself. Nya could tell that he was in pain because he would put his scythe down to rub his back. She then looked at Jay and gasped to see her favorite ninja's upper lip was stained with his blood and Jay still pinched his nose to stop the small blood flow that was still happening. Finally she looked at Lloyd to see him covered in head to toe in dried mud, like someone pushed him in a mud puddle, and his face to see an outline of dirt around his eyes, like a raccoon's face, and bits of mud clung onto the bangs of his blonde hair. She looked at each and everyone of them as they must of went through a heated battle to injure themselves, except for Zane, and lost. It didn't make sense to her on how five ninjas lost to a fight especially when they're powerful with the golden weapons. She was somehow surprised that each one had the same expression as her brother does.

"What happened to you, guys?" she asked, "Looks like you were attack by Serpentine and lost somehow."

They were silent like they didn't want to discuss it. They all watched Sensei come out of his room and stood next to Nya. He looked surprised as well to see his students badly beaten and was curious as Nya to know what happened. Cole, being the leader, looked at his brothers who looked at him back like they were saying 'You're the leader, tell them'. He took a deep breath to think on how much pain it's going to bring to Sensei.

"It wasn't the Serpentine that attack us." he said and grunted in pain to his back, but also brought him pain to say it, "It...it...it was Lucas."

And at the exact moment, the ninja's heard something fell to the floor and looked at Sensei's staff roll to their feet. They looked at Sensei, who stood still as solid rock, and was shocked to hear about his son. His lips started quivering like he wanted to cry, but instead started to lose his balance and fell to the side. Nya, being the closest to him, quickly caught him before he made contact to the wooden floor and helped him to his feet. Lloyd picked up his uncle's bamboo staff and handed it to him. Sensei accepted his nephew's help and gripped the staff tightly to balance himself. He looked at his students as they looked worried for him about Lucas.

"My..my son did this?" he says finally. They all nodded with solemn looks. "Exactly what happened to you to encounter with him?"

Cole cleared his throat to explain the events. "After we saw a movie on our day off, we get a distress call from the police sirens that passed us and we followed them." he said, "When we got there, it lead us to the museum and we went in to search. While we were searching, we found two people unconscious. One was named Jonathan Reid, a researcher, and Misako Soto, an archeologist, that...Lucas took out."

"My son would never would that!" Sensei raised his voice at him.

"Sensei, let me continue explaining." Cole continued, "When we checked the bodies, we got surrounded in smoke, and we chased Lucas to an alley. We tried to talk to him, but it was like he didn't want to talk and fought against us and ran off whatever this is."

Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Sensei. Sensei yanked the paper from Cole's hand and unfolded the four squared paper. Sensei's eyes grew wide to see the mirror on the paper they recieved. He lets the wind blow the paper out of his grasp and lets it fall to the floor.

"Sensei, I sense something is troubling you about the mirror." said Zane.

Sensei looked at his students and began to stroke his beard nervously. "I'll tell you about it after dinner." he said, "Right now, you five should get yourselves cleaned up and get treated for injuries."

"Yes Sensei." they said in unison and bowed, which made Cole yell in pain to his back.

The five ninjas went down into the ship and entered their shared room. Lloyd went over to his and Lucas' bunk and sat cross-legged on his bed to think on his encounter with his cousin. He could tell that Lucas was in pain to what happened in the alley and tried to shake it out of his head, but couldn't as the entire event was welded into his mind. He wished that Lucas never left them, but grew mad at the water ninja for saying that he made his choice that he left and Lloyd yelled at him, and Zane, that he was forced to leave. The fire in the little green ninja's chest began to rise again, but quickly was extinguished as he kept wishing Lucas was with him and the others. While everyone's back was turned on him to get cleaned and dressed, Lloyd opened his gi to pull out the leaves he stuffed from the museum and hid them under his pillow and waited patiently for his turn.

Lloyd watched Zane change into his white pajamas and then help Cole into his black ones and left the room to the infirmary for his back. He looked at Jay as he was coming out of the bathroom, with no longer having dried blood on his lips. He heard Jay complain to Kai that his nose is still bleeding and Kai told him to go with Zane to get it checked. Jay quickly changed into a pair of blue pajamas and left to catch up with Zane and Cole. Kai took his turn to wash up and took a long time to shower to warm himself up. But when he stepped out and changed into his pajamas, he was still shivering and grabbed his comforter and left the room. When it was finally Lloyd's turn, he quickly showered the mud off his face and hair, changed into his green pajamas, and left the room to have dinner with the others.

When Lloyd entered the dining room, he took his seat next to Cole and saw a bandage was wrapped around his back several times and had a ice-pack in it. He then looked at Kai, who had his comforter wrapped around him tightly and was glowing a dim light as he used his powers to warm himself. They turned their heads as Jay walking in and were laughing at him as two pieces of guaze stuck out of his nostrils.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked with a funny voice which made them laugh harder.

"Nothing." Lloyd lied and held onto his sides from laughter. "Despite the fact you look like a walrus." and fell off his seat while holding onto his sides harder and the other were laughing with him and their faces were red.

Jay's face was red from both anger and embrassment and took his seat next to Kai. Zane and Nya came in from the kitchen, each carrying a different platter of food and place them on the table. Zane went back into the kitchen and came back with plates and silverware and passed them around. When the nindroid and samurai saw Jay, they both couldn't hold it and let a chuckle escape their mouths, while Jay was still red and laid his head on the table. Nya stopped, as she felt sorry for him, she ruffled his auburn hair and kissed it, then left the dining room and came back in a red nightgown and sat next to Jay, while Zane took his seat next to Cole. And last Sensei came in and was carrying a thick leather bound book and placed it down on the floor to eat with his students.

As everyone was eating their meal of orange chicken and rice, they ate in silence as today was surprising to them especially encountering with Lucas. Once everyone was finished, everyone turned to see Sensei as he was finishing up.

"Sensei, we would like to know what was important for Garmadon." said Cole.

Sensei looked at the leader with a worried look and moved his plate aside. He bent to the side to pick up the thick book from the floor, looked at the blank black cover, and placed it on the table. The book made a heavy thud on the cherry wood table and Sensei carefully opened the book and carefully flipped through the pages to find the one he was looking for. The ninja could tell that the book was old as the pages were yellowed with age and the ink was barely visible to to read. Sensei turned a page and stopped to a drawing of the mirror Lucas had and placed it in the center of the table. Everyone craned their necks to see the exact mirror Lucas took on the book and underneath the mirror was the title: The Twilight Mirror.

Sensei took a sip of his tea to clear his throat and the origin of the mirror. "Long ago The Twilight Mirror was once an ordinary mirror." he said and slowly remembered the tale, "But in those times there were people that wanted power to rule and they cursed the mirror with black magic and created a realm from the mirror. A realm that is more dark and evil then you can ever imagine. That's where I found Garmadon. There was once a war between good and evil to control the mirror before it unleased unimaginable power of destruction."

"My father, being the First Spinjitzu Master, ended the war before it created a portal to release the monsters in the Dark Realm. The mirror broke into nine pieces and scattered themselves across Ninjago. The legend says that if all nine pieces are found by the stroke of midnight on The Summer Solstice, destructable power will reigh on Ninjago and only the wielder of the mirror can destroy it forever."

Sensei brought the book back to his lap and closed it as he finished his lesson. Everyone was shocked to know how much power a mirror could hold to open a portal. Some were quiet to speak and some pondered what to ask.

"The Summer Solstice?" Lloyd asked, confused, "What's that? And when is it?"

Zane looked at the kid and knew the answer but made it understandable for him to know. "It's says to be the longest day in summer." he said, "And it's next week friday, June twenty-first."

"Hey that's my birthday." Lloyd sounded a little excited.

"Lloyd, this is serious." Kai says annoyed at him, "We have a week to stop your father and Lucas from finding all the pieces and destroying Ninjago-ow!" and turned to see Jay had recently smacked him upside the head, again, about mentioning Lucas following Garmadon.

"Technically Kai, we have eight days to stop Garmadon." Zane corrected him. Kai looked at him with a look saying 'Do I care right now' and looked at Lloyd, who gave him an angry look and turned his head away.

"So tell me, how many mirror shards were on the mirror when Garmadon sent my son to retrieve it?" Sensei asked.

"We saw only one mirror shard on it." Cole replied, "So that means there's eight more pieces to find before the solstice. Also means that the pieces are scattered in Ninjago, so Garmadon would run out of time before it happens."

"So the clock has begun. I must meditate on this. Good night my students." and left the room with the book.

"Good night, Sensei." they called after him, took care of their dishes, and left the dining room.

When the ninja entered their room, Cole went back to the infirmary to get a new ice-pack for his back, while the others prepared themselves for bed. Lloyd sat on his bed, after brushing his teeth, and overheard on the others while they brushed their teeth.

"Do you think that Lucas wanted to go back to Garmadon and help him?" Jay asked and removed the guaze from his notrils and breathed in deeply and threw them away in the waste basket.

Kai, giving him a disgusted look, turned away and spat out the foaming minty paste from his mouth in the sink to speak. "We're not entirely sure, Jay." he said, "Lucas made the choice to leave, so it's a possibility."

Lloyd's fire in his chest began to swell up with anger as each and everyone of them, including Lucas, think that he made the choice to leave and he's the only one to believe that he was forced to leave. He lifted his pillow up to reveal the crumpled up leaves and looked at the others.

"I have to get rid of these before the others find out." he says to himself and picked them up.

Lloyd looked at the others as they were still in the bathroom and quickly made his way to the door. As he was about to turn the knob to leave for the deck, the door swung open, and Cole stood in front of him. Lloyd quickly hid the leaves behind his back and stepped to the side for Cole to walk in. This gave the leader suspicion that the kid ninja was hiding something from them as he slowly backed away to the wall near him.

"Lloyd, are you hiding something from us?" he asked to make the three elemental ninja's poke their heads out to know what was happening.

"No." Lloyd lied while shaking his head, scared, "No, I'm not hiding anything."

This made the earth ninja know he was lying to them. He walked up to Lloyd and grabbed onto his arm, that he was hiding, to pull out what he was hiding. Lloyd struggled against the black ninja's strength to keep the leaves hidden.

"Let go of my arm, Cole." he argued and felt his arm was no longer behind his back and the leaves start flying infront of him.

Lloyd watched the leaves fall to the wooden floor in the middle of the room. He was frighened as the others were watching and began to know their reactions were going to be. When the others saw the leaves on the floor, they gasped to see that Lloyd hid them from them and realized that these were the things that Lucas used to render the people unconscious at the museum.

"You knew it was Lucas the whole time." Kai confronted him.

"So what if I knew." Lloyd said back. Lloyd quickly changed his emotions to being scared to anger on them. "All of you think that he left because he wanted to, while I think he didn't."

"Lloyd, because of your actions we could've talked to him and instead of fighting against him and look what happened to us. Not to mention that he ran off with a new weapon that can open a portal and release destructive power on Ninjago."

"I did it to protect him!" Lloyd shouted and water began to form in his hands in small orbs.

Kai saw the challenge and fire formed in the palms of his hands. Before a fight broke out, Cole stood between them, and placed a hand on Kai's chest and the other on Lloyd's head to prevent a fight.

"Knock it off both of you!" he raised his voice at them, "We been through enough fighting for one day and we don't have to start another one."

Both ninja's elemental powers disappeared and Lloyd walked away from them and laid on his bed, angry. The others looked at Kai, still irritated at Lloyd, for not telling them that Lucas was with them. They understood him because of Lloyd's actions and lead them to be beaten from Lucas and ran off with The Twilight Mirror that will destroy Ninjago with evil unknown. The others slowly made their way to their bunks, while Cole quickly brushed his teeth, and made his way to his and Kai's bunk.

When everyone was settled for the night, Kai stood in the center of the room and looked at Lloyd. He felt pity on him now as he was only doing it to protect Lucas and looked at the leaves. He picked them up, walked over to the window, opened it, and engulfed the leaves in fire to covert into ash and blew the ash out of the window.


	8. Still Being Protective

Chapter 7

"And that my apprentice is the origin of the mirror." said Garmadon.

Lucas's eyes were drooping with tiredness. His uncle gave him a long history lesson on The Twilight Mirror and how it can create a portal and bring destruction on Ninjago. He looked at the grandfather clock in his uncle's chamber and it ticked ten o'clock. He just went through a three hour long lesson on the mirror and was both tired from the lesson and the fight he had with his family. If it was a lesson from his father, he wouldn't be tired because his lessons would've taken less time and wouldn't be fighting with his family.

Lucas still hated himself for what he did to them. When he wasn't Garmadon's apprentice, he would always train and fight beside them. But now that he made the choice to leave, it always brought pain to him when he thinks of fighting against them in the future. Lucas also knows that Lloyd is in pain too when they encounter each other for the first time in over a week. He wished his little cousin would realized that he only did it to protect everyone he cared for. It kept bringing pain to Lucas when his cousin told him that he was forced to leave. But Lloyd has never been in a situation to make a choice between choosing your life to save everyone you care for or watch the people you care for die.

"If only he knew what it's like to leave." Lucas says to himself.

Garmadon looked at Lucas and could see something was bothering him. "Lucas, is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lucas lied and looked at the mirror on the small oak table, "With all due respect master, how are we suppose to find all the shards if we only have two before the solstice passes?"

Garmadon sighed a little. "I found this shard when I exiled myself into the Dark Realm." Garmadon explained and picked up the mirror to see part of his reflection and while the rest was empty, "But when my brother and I escaped from the one portal that we managed to escape, I knew that someday the mirror would be found."

"The legend says that if all pieces are found on the stroke of midnight, the wielder of the mirror can open the portal and destroy the mirror, if he wanted to. Now that I hold the mirror, I will create Ninjago in my own image. The legend also says when a piece is found and placed in the mirror, the mirror would show the next location at the stroke of midnight. Seeing that it's only a matter of time before it happens, I want you to get something to eat and some rest."

Lucas bowed, as his stomach rumbled with hunger, and left Garmadon's chamber. As he walked through the marble floor hallways to make his way to the kitchen, Lucas kept thinking about the future, and what's going to lead to if they find all the remaining seven pieces in eight days. He then slowly realized that on the day of the solstice was Lloyd's birthday. Lloyd was going to turn twelve on the day of a possible battle between good and evil and it irritated Lucas that he hasn't thought of anything to give him. He now wished that it doesn't happen or will put harm to his cousin. But he knows at the stroke of midnight the mirror would tell his uncle the next location of a mirror shard.

When he reached the grand marble staircase, Lucas didn't spot any of the skeletons or Serpentine tribes below him training. He figured that they may be in their quarters that his uncle gave them since they're hiding in a abandon mansion. Each footstep he made on the steps of the stairs echoed in the empty grand hall reminded him of a ghost town, like on the Bounty once, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Just before he reached the door of the kitchen, Lucas felt a hand was pressed over hard on his mouth and his wrists were forced behind his back and was being dragged away.

Lucas tried to call for help as he was being dragged away or kidnapped. But the hand gagging him only muffled his cries. Lucas tried to struggle free from his captor and couldn't do spinjitzu either because his captor had an iron grip on his wrists to prevent him from performing it. Both he and the captor turned a corner and Lucas was now pinned against the wall. Lucas's muscle were now tensed up to face his captor or captors as he was facing the Serpentine generals and Skalidor was the one who kidnapped him and brought him to them. At first thought, Lucas thought it was the ninja doing a stealth mission to kidnap him, but instead faces the generals; which made his muscles relax.

Skales slithered up to the pinned water ninja and hissed at him with his forked tongue in annoyance. "Don't get to comfortable, ninja." he hissed, "Just because you're Garmadon's apprentice doesn't mean we'll take orders from you."

"Be grateful that my uncle doesn't believe me about your side plan to kidnap my cousin." Lucas spat back at them.

"If you mention it to him again, I'll squeeze the life out of you." Skalidor threatened.

"Or make you into one of uss." Fangtom added.

"And we'll go with the same story like from before." Acidicus added and green venom dripped from his fangs.

"And the only way to prevent that from happening to me is this." Lucas said and reached into his pouch to pull out a white pill-shaped capsule.

The generals backed away slowly, while Skalidor released Lucas, at the sight of the pellet. The Serpentine are known to have sensible hearing. That was the only defense the people of Ninjago had and with the help of the sacred flutes, which gave them pain and agony to their hearing and how they got imprisoned in their tombs. Now that Lloyd had released them and when Pythor took the last flute, this was Lucas' only denfese against them. Lucas placed the pellet back in his pouch, fixed his ruffled shaggy hair to make his curved bangs cover his eyebrows and scar and walked away from them. He stopped and turned to face the generals.

"If you ever try to hurt my cousin when the solstice comes, I will make you wish you were back in your tombs." Lucas growled through his teeth and left.

Lucas was furious at the Serpentine as they were still planning to kidnap Lloyd and hold him hostage to make Garmadon follow them. He tried to tell his uncle their plan, but Skales denied it and told him that when he had the Venomari venom in his eyes from the sewers, he had only imagined it. And Garmadon believed the Hypnobrai general. Which made Lucas even more furious towards the Serpentine for making his uncle believe them and not him. Not to mention that the Serpentine burned down his home, The Monestary Dojo. By the time he reached the door, Lucas decided he was no longer hungry and made his way back upstairs and towards his bedroom chamber that his uncle gave him.

When he opened the door of his room, it always brought depression to his heart. Inside the chamber, it held a queen-sized canopy bed, a couch and coffee table with the dust covers still on them. But the reason why it brought him depression to his heart a lot is because he was all alone. Lucas missed sharing a room with the ninja and his cousin. He missed having conversations with them as they were all trying to sleep. He even missed waking up in the middle of the night as he would hear Lloyd having a nightmare and he would take him out onto the deck and play his flute to make him sleep in peace and stay with him on the deck until dawn broke through the sky. But all of that has now changed since he left.

Lucas quickly changed into his grey pajamas and walked over to his bed. As he laid his head on the multiple pillows, Lucas' eyes weren't heavy now and felt something pressed against his back, and felt around to find what it was. When he felt the object with his finger-tips, he grabbed onto it and pulled out to see a silver pocket watch. Lucas was curious why he didn't feel it before and pressed down the button on top of the watch. The metal cover sprung open and showed the actual time ticking on the right side and on the left side had a aged picture of a elderly couple smiling to the camera. Lucas wondered if the previous owners were happier than he was in the mansion and closed the cover and placed it on his bedside table. Feeling more confortable now, Lucas threw the multi-layer blankets on top of himself and closed his eyes into slumber.

* * *

A fire blazed in the fireplace of a large bedroom chamber. A figure casted a tall shadow against the orange light and onto the wall behind him as he waited patiently for the clock to tick the time he waited for. The grandfather clock began to chime as the two hands met together at midnight. Garmadon went towards the oak table that rested the Twilight Mirror and picked it up as it gave off a dark golden aura around the flame.

"I, wielder of the Twilight Mirror, commmand you to tell me the location of a shard." he commanded as he looked into it.

Garmadon's reflection began to shift and change as the mirror was doing as it was told. The two welded shards no longer gave off its golden reflection, but instead showed a woodland area in snow. The image began to move to show the dark lord that the forest was surrounded with white trees with black stripes on the bark. Garmadon evily grinned as he knows the next location of a shard and will send his apprentice to retrieve it for him.

"We have our start." he says to himself and lets out his evil laugh.


	9. The Birchwood Forest

Chapter 8

Lloyd slowly opened his green eyes as the sun was illuminating the bedroom. He slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He began to remember the entire event yesterday with Lucas and learning the legend of the Twilight Mirror. Then he began to smile cheerly because in one week from today it will be his birthday. Lloyd was excited to turn twelve and wished the possible battle between good and evil doesn't ruin it. He began to imagine the chocolate cake Zane would make for his birthday cake and all the presents he'll recieve. Then it hit him to make his smile disappear as the only person he wants to be there would not be there.

Lloyd looked around the room and couldn't spot any of the other ninjas. He looked at the clock and his eyes grew wide to see it was past eight. He quickly realized he was late for training and kicked the sheets away to get himself out of bed. He didn't bother to take a quick shower or brush his teeth and just changed into a clean green ninja suit and left the room.

As the small ninja jogged his way to the deck to train, Lloyd was curious why the others didn't wake him up and let him sleep in. When he jogged up the steps by two, Lloyd looked around the training deck and still didn't spot the others anywhere. This made Lloyd even more curious now. He combed his blonde hair with his fingers to think on the disappearence of the ninja. He began to wonder if they were in the basement training room and went back down the steps to investigate. When he reached the door and opened it, he still didn't spot any of them training. He scratched his head to ponder more where they would be and then thought about it that they must be in the bridge and made his way back upstairs, again.

When Lloyd reached the door to the bridge, he stopped to think that maybe the whole reason why everyone wasn't anywhere to be seen and why he slept in was maybe they were holding a early surprise birthday party for him. He smile happily on the idea as he turned the knob and walked in. Lloyd's smile disappeared as he didn't see any gifts or cake anywhere, but instead saw four ninjas and a samurai staring at the giant computerized map of Ninjago. Lloyd was disappointed that he didn't get what he expected and walked behind them to know what was happening.

"So if Sensei said the shards are scattered in Ninjago, then where would they most likely be hidden?" Jay asked.

"How are we suppose to know, Jay?" Kai asked sarcastically, "Sensei said they're scattered anywhere in Ninjago, but even I don't know where to search."

"Is it a slight chance that the pieces may be hidden in the temples of the weapons?" Nya asked. The samurai heard the shouting last night between her brother and Lloyd. She knows her brother could be annoying and arrogant to the others especially to Lloyd, but he does it sometimes to be protective. She didn't bother asking the others what happened and stared blankly at the map.

"It's a possible chance, Nya." said Zane, "But we have a week to search every temple and we also don't know where the temple is for the golden sai's. Also Garmadon and Lucas may have a head start or something."

Lloyd, listening to the conversation, grew mad at the ice ninja mentioning his cousin following his father and behind Sensei's back. He was still mad and annoyed at all of them for saying that he left because he wanted to. He took a couple of deep and silent breaths to calm himself before engaging into their conversation.

"So not to interrupt anything, but why did you guys let me sleep in?" he asked.

Everyone turned to face the kid and were surprised to him to sneak up on them. Lloyd was leaning on his elbow on the table and rested his head on his knuckles; waiting for a response.

"We figured that you were still mad at us so we decided to let you skip training for the day." Cole answered.

"Oh I'm still mad, mostly Kai, but thanks though." said Lloyd.

Everyone smiled at him for he thinks differently on his cousin, but everyone else still believed that Lucas left because he wanted to. The alarm started blaring in their ears and everyone turned to face the map to see where the problem was happening in Ninjago. Nya's finger-tips typed quickly to know the location and the computer placed a dot on the location.

"Trouble is happening in the Birchwood Forest." said Cole, "Someone must have gotten lost and is being attacked with the Treehorns. Lets go."

"Wait, Cole." Zane stopped him, "Before we head out, I think it would be wise for you to stay for this mission."

"Zane, I'm fine. My back has a pinched muscle and nerve and it doesn't hurt as much now." Zane gave the leader a cold hard stare with his ice blue eyes. Cole realized that he can't win an argument against a nindroid and sighed, "Fine I'll stay. But for the rest, I'm coming along. Nya, you tag along with them and Lloyd, you stay here."

Nya pressed the ships activation button and the engines roared to life. She grabbed the ships rudder as it gained altitude and pushed itself with the wind towards the Birchwood Forest. Nya stopped and anchored the Bounty halfway to the forest and ran into the ship to change into her armor. The ninja stood at the ledge of the Bounty and waited for Nya. Nya came back up the deck, dressed in her red armor, and was ready to leave. She decided to not use her exo-suit to fly and held Jay's hand to fly with him, which made him blush beet red. When everyone put their masks on, they jumped off, and one by one there was a flash of light as they transformed into their spinjitzu vehicles and sped towards the danger.

Cole and Lloyd watched from the ledge as their brothers and sister went off towards the action. Cole was annoyed that he couldn't tag along because of his back. And since he's the leader, it was his job and priority to protect them. "Lucky ducks." he finally sighed, "They get to go off on this mission, while I have to stay here."

"Well now you know how I feel most of the time." Lloyd smirked at him, "So is there any breakfast left over?"

Cole looked at him and chuckled at his joke and question and nodded in reply. Lloyd smiled as his stomach rumbled and ran to the kitchen to find something to eat. Cole watched the kid up the stairs and looked back to see the forest in the distance and prayed silently for his family to return safely.

* * *

When the three ninjas and samurai finally reached the snow covered forest, they each transformed back from their vehicles and stood in a attack stance as if danger was in front of them. When they realized that they didn't see any danger, they just stood there and wondered what made them come all the way here. The grey sky was releasing a small storm of fresh snow towards the ground and leaving it in blankets of white sheets. Jay, who couldn't resist the temptation, removed his mask and stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake. A tiny frozen water molecule landed on the tip on his tongue and melted to make Jay squeal like a child and put his mask back on. Kai rolled his eyes at his lightning brother for acting like a child and encased himself in a reddish glow. Being frozen yesterday was enough for him when he's surrounded in the cold and created a small ring of melted snow around him.

Everyone looked around the area and still didn't see any danger; just silence. Zane slowly recognized the area and knew it was near his old home. He began to walk at the general direction of his home and the others followed behind him. "I don't see any danger or feel a presense." the nindroid informed the team.

"Maybe a wild animal accidently tripped the alarms of your fathers guardains or ours." Jay suggested.

"Something like that would've happened." Kai says, agreeing. "But I still think we should look around just in case."

The team agreed with him and decided to climb higher ground. They began to trek up a snowy slope, which made it hard for Kai because each step he took with his fire powers to warm himself to the enviroment, made a small puddle of water and he would slip back down to the bottom. Kai decided not to use his powers when going up the slope, but started shivering again to the icy wind and quickly made his way up to use his powers again. He held out a hand to help others up and Zane, being the leader of the group, accepted Kai's help and pulled himself up to the top and walked past him. After Kai had help his sister and Jay up, they turned to Zane, as he was staring blankly at the area in front of him. They stood next to him and looked at his eyes as they were wide and looked hurt.

"Zane, what's up?" Jay asked and waved a hand infront of his face to break his gaze.

"Jay, look." Nya said as her voice sounded hurt.

Jay turned his head from Zane and gazed upon to what Zane and the others were staring at and lets out a small gasp. In the area below their hill stood a giant birch tree with its hidden door wide open and the mechanical guardians that guarded the tree were out of commission. The team quickly ran down the hill and slowly walked through the wreckage. Everywhere they looked, robotic limbs were either broken or torn and scattered around. Sparks bursted out of the puncture wounds that could've been made from the blade of a weapon and wires stuck out as well.

When they reached the tree, Zane looked over his shoulder and saw tire tracks in the snow that lead away from the tree. Zane removed his mask and knelt down to inspect the tracks and came down to an analyze that they were fresh and were familiar tires to him and stood up to face his old home. He cautiously peeked in and peered down the spiral staircase. His ice blue eyes grew wide to what he saw below him and ran down the steps.

When he reached the wooden floorboards, everywhere he looked in the one room area, everything was either trashed or destroyed. His fathers books were thrown around. Blueprints of his inventions were torn and scattered. The one bed was flipped over and some of the floorboards were ripped off their foundations. Zane was heart-broken to see his home was thrown around as he walked through and heard glass break underneath his feet. He looked down at his foot and brushed away the broken glass to reveal a picture. Zane picked up the picture to see himself, his father, and his falcon and looked over it to see a small black box on the floor.

Zane looked at the box that looked like it could hold a small ornament. Or a mirror shard. Zane began to realize the broken guardians, the tracks, his home, and the box. He clutched his fists in anger to realize the area was destoryed from the one person who wanted to leave and fell to his knees and screamed in rage.

"Zane!" Kai shouted.

The others heard the ice ninja's shout and quickly ran down the stairs. When they reached the base of the hollow tree, they were shocked to see the room and saw Zane on the floor. Nya knelt beside and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could see the artifical tears run down his face in anger.

"Zane, what happened?" she asked.

Zane stood up and looked at his brothers and sister with an angry gaze. He brushed the tears away and the others could see the fire in his eyes and his face was red with both tears and anger. Kai, Jay, Nya were curious to know what happened to him and his home.

"It was Lucas." he said in anger.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the three ninjas and samurai reached the Bounty. When Kai and Zane reached the anchor, while Jay and Nya flew above them, Zane was still furious from what happened to the forest and couldn't find Lucas as the track they followed were gone and began to climb up the giant chain-linked anchor to the deck. When both ninjas reached the deck, and regrouped with Jay and Nya, they saw Lloyd fighting a dummy with a wooden sword, while Cole sat on the stairs watching him. Cole smiled to see his family back safe and walked towards them and could see Zane was enraged about something.

"So what happened?" the leader asked.

They all looked at Lloyd, who was distracted with the dummy, and looked back at the leader.

"Don't mention this to Lloyd." Kai whispered, "But we think that Lucas did want to leave to be with Garmadon."

Cole looked backed at Lloyd, and the small ninja was looking back at them with a raised eyebrow, and Cole looked back at them and nodded.

* * *

The hours have passed and night has fallen on Ninjago. Garmadon waited patiently as the grandfather clock was ticking towards midnight. The dark lord looked at the mirror and could see his black skinned lips and chin after he sent his apprentice to retrieve the shard from the Birchwood Forest. The clock chimed twelve and the mirror began to glow its golden dark aura.

"I, wielder of the Twilight Mirror, command you to tell me the location of a shard." Garmadon commanded.

Garmadon's reflection began to shift and change. The now three welded pieces no longer showed its golden reflection and showed a fire. Garmadon looked at the mirror curiously, not understanding where the location was. He watched the fire blazed brightly and dimmed in the coals. Then something caught Garmadon's eyes as the fire was being reflected from something shiny. Garmadon slowly realized where the fourth shard was and lets out his evil laugh as he now knew where to send Lucas to retrieve it.


	10. Four Weapons and Quarreling Family

**This is to all my readers. I have a great soundtrack to go along with a specific part in this chapter. It's a Star Wars soundtrack but it will go great with the part. Type in the link watch?v=rVfUu29AQd8 and pause it at the time 2:30 and when you see the dot * hit play and imagine it happening with this music. P.S Keep up with the reviews, I would like to know how today's chapter went for you today. Also this is a shout out to my two sisters on FanFiction. PowerinPink and Kaitoukiwi hope you guys enjoy this chapter and can't wait for you next stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Zane slowly opened his eyes after his hibernation mode was deactivated. He looked around the room as the others as they were getting out of their beds. He then looked at Lloyd and the small kid ninja looked at him back with a raised eyebrow of curiousity. Zane was still mad towards Lucas for what happened to his home and would hold a grudge on him forever. He vowed in his head he would have his revenge on Lucas the next time they encounter him.

Lloyd looked at Zane curiously. He heard the phrase 'Curiousity Killed the Cat', but he was curious why the white ninja was angry still, even from last night. The others haven't told him what happened to the forest to make him furious at something. The kid ninja looked away from him and got out of his bed, took his shower, changed into his green outfit and left the room.

No matter how many times he shook it out of his head, Lloyd kept thinking about Zane. Was his humor switch broken to make him angry until it's repaired to make him calm? Was his falcon destroyed and couldn't find it anywhere to make them come back late? Lloyd had many questions to ask him, but he knew Zane wasn't in the mood to talk and decided to stay quiet.

When Lloyd walked in the dining room, a familiar smell wafted in his nose and it smelled spicy. Lloyd could tell that Kai was making breakfast because when he cooked, it always has to be spicy and hot. Goes well with his element and his ego. He took his usual seat next to Cole and Jay sat across from them and Nya went into kitchen to help her brother. After a few minutes went by, Zane finally joined them, still mad, and sat next to Cole. Finally Kai and Nya came in, each with plates balanced on their arms, and passed them around.

Cole, Jay, and Lloyd eyed their omelets because they knew Kai made it spicy to where it could burn their mouths. Jay looked at Kai, Nya, and Zane eat their omelets without feeling the burning effects in their mouths. He cut an edge piece with his fork and carefully brought it close to his mouth and takes the piece with his lips. After a few chews of the egg and tasting the peppers, Jay's eyes grew wide and his face was bright red. He quickly swallowed the piece and blew out the hot air, like a dragon, from his mouth and could feel the heat on his lips and could quickly drank his water to cool his mouth. He was breathing heavily after his fiery experience and the others were laughing at him, except Zane. "Seriously, how can you guys stand the heat?" he asked Kai and Nya.

"Well Zane is ice and a nindroid so he's probably cooling the omelet in his mouth somehow." Kai smirked and took another bite of his omelet. "But for me and Nya, growing up in a blacksmith shop, you get use to the heat."

When everyone finished their omelet, Lloyd and Cole were careful than Jay was, and everyone sat in silence to digest their fiery breakfast in their stomachs. The one plate that was in Sensei's spot was cold. They haven't seen Sensei all morning and were starting to get worried.

"I'll take this to Sensei." Nya announced and took his plate to his room.

As soon as she left, the alarm started blaring in their ears. The ninja groaned and quickly stood up and ran up to the bridge. When they entered the bridge, Jay typed on the keyboard with lightning speed on his finger-tips. The computer screen displayed the map of Ninjago and a red dot was placed on the location in trouble. Kai's eyes grew wide in shock on the location and knew it was his old village. Zane glared at the map and studied the location to know the person who destoryed his home would be there. "I will have my revenge." he murmured in his breath and ran out.

The others saw their brother leave and ran after him. When they reached the deck, Zane had his mask over his face, weapons drawn out and jumped off to transformed into his vehicle.

"Zane!" Cole called after him. Cole and the others, including Lloyd, threw their masks over their faces and stood on the ledge. Cole looked at Lloyd with a hard stare and Lloyd instanly knew the quote.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lloyd sighed and removed his mask. "Stay here where it's safe and I have to train for the day."

"Mhmm." the ninja hummed together and jumped off.

The three ninja felt the wind blowing past them as they free-falled to the ground. They drew out their weapons and transformed into their vehicles before Kai and Cole made contact with the earth and Jay flew above their heads and all picked up the pace to catch up with their ice brother.

* * *

The afternoon sun rose high in the sky by the time Zane stopped on a hill and transformed from his vehicle. He overlooked the hill and saw the village was deserted. He couldn't see farmers in the rice fields. Or children playing with fake weapons. There were three more flashes of light behind him and the ice ninja turned around to see his brothers behind him.

"Zane, what's your problem!?" Kai asked angirly, "You had to run off into danger without knowing the problem. You're worse than me."

"Want to know my problem, Kai!?" Zane spatted back, "I vowed to have my revenge on Lucas to what he did to my home! And you should see for yourself to what he's done here!"

Kai walked past the ice ninja and looked at his village in horror. He quickly ran down the hill and walked through the destruction. The village was different than the forest because each shop and home was burnt down or scorched. Smoke filled the air as the remains were burning in embers or still burned in the ashes. This wanted to make Kai cry. He caught sight of his father's blacksmith shop and quickly ran up to it. When he reached the shop, Kai could see the same tire tracks were left in the ground, like in the forest, and away from the destruction. The fire ninja began to feel sorrow climb up and removed his mask to look at his home.

Everywhere Kai looked, weapons were bent and broken. Armor was bent to where it was useless. The walls were blackened and red from a recent fire that was put out before it caused further damage. Kai didn't mind the smell of smoke and ash as it sadly reminded him of home. He looked at the furance, that helped heat the metal to be made into weapons, to see it was destroyed and on top of it was a small black box.

Kai realized the box, and the weapons, and tracks, and the burned down village were the same experience's Zane felt. He no longer felt pan of sorrow in his veins. He felt anger running in his veins. Kai drew out his sword and pointed it at the box. He screamed in fury and a blaze of a orange flame engulfed the box and incinerated it to ashes. The others were watching him from behind and saw his rage when he burnt the box. Cole asked Jay if this what happened to Zane yesterday and Jay nodded in reply.

"Kai, I sense anger in you from what Lucas has done." Zane observed.

Kai put his sword back on his back and turned to face his brothers. His eyebrows were stitched together in anger and looked at Zane as his eyebrows were the same. He too was now hungry for revenge now and wanted to avenge for his village.

"I sense it too." he finally said.

* * *

When everyone reached the Bounty, Kai was angry as Zane was, and Cole and Jay were worried about them. The two ninjas went on a pursuit to find Lucas, but the tracks were washed away before they could find him and regrouped with the others as the sun was setting. Nya walked up the steps to the deck and could see her brothers face was angry as Zane's.

"What happened?" she asked.

Kai looked around the deck and saw Lloyd was no where to be seen. "Lucas burnt our home and village down." he says angirly.

Nya gasped to hear the sad news and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She and Kai spent their entire childhood there and it slowly brought more depression to her heart. So many memories they had together with their parents until they were gone and until Sensei came in and told Kai he must become a ninja. She could see why her brother was mad, but she wasn't mad or hungry for revenge. She was just depressed.

"We don't think Lucas left because he wanted to." Kai continued with his tone, "We know he left because he wanted to."

"So you're blaming my cousin for what he's doing to you." Lloyd spoke up.

Everyone looked around to know where Lloyd was overhearing them. Lloyd stepped out of his hiding spot, behind a barrel, and his eyebrows were stitched together in anger. Not to his cousin, but towards them.

"You still think he left because he wanted to, while I still think he didn't!" Lloyd spat out.

"Lloyd, your cousin did this to us to make us weak!" Kai snapped at him, "He destroyed Zane's home and my and Nya's home! Your cousin chosed to leave because he wanted more power!"

"He didn't choose to leave, he was forced!" Lloyd shouted back at them from the night before and was metaphorically face to face with the fire ninja with his small height. "When will you realize he's not doing this!"

"Open your eyes, Lloyd! When will you realize that Lucas chosed to leave because he wanted to make us suffer, including you."

*Lloyd growled through his teeth and walked away from them and walked up the steps to the bridge. Kai watched him walk away and was now mad at the kid and Lucas.

"Once an apprentice to Garmadon, always an apprentice to Garmadon." he says.

Lloyd stopped halfway up the first flight of stairs after what he recently heard. He balled his hands into fists and could hear his fingers pop in each knuckle and the fire in his chest rose up in anger. He turned to face Kai and his lips were curled to show his teeth. His face was bright red and his eyebrows were closer together and was breathing heavily in more frustration. Lloyd placed his right foot on the edge of a step behind him, above his other, and squatted down to steady himself. He screamed in rage and lauched himself at Kai and made contact.

Both ninja's rolled on the floor and Kai laid on his back while Lloyd sat on his chest. Lloyd drew his right fist back and shot it towards Kai's face; between his cheek and nose. Pain shot through Kai's face when Lloyd punched him and could taste blood in the back of his mouth. Still mad at Lloyd, Kai deflected another punch from him and then grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. Kai quickly stood back up and lifted Lloyd off the ground from the back of his shirt. Lloyd kicked his legs and squirmed to fight more to continue releasing rage on Kai for his cousin. Small blue lightning bolts escaped on his palms and Lloyd dug his fingers into Kai's arm that had the hold on him.

Kai could feel the electric current run through his arm and up to his chest. When the current reached his chest, Kai felt like he was punched by Cole and dropped Lloyd as he was sent flying back and into a barrel and broke it into pieces. Everyone ran up to check on him to see if he was alright. Kai, still filled with rage, pushed everyone aside and stood in a attack stance at Lloyd.

Fire formed in both hands and using both hands, Kai pushed the fire in front of him and acted it as a flamethrower would. Lloyd pointed his hands at a rain catcher barrel to gather water and pointed it at Kai's fire and the water responded and stood in front of him to protect himself. Both elements made contact and were pushing against each other. Steam came off the center of the collided elements as both ninjas pushed their hatred towards each other. Lloyd having the advantage in elements kept extinguishing the flames from coming near him and towards Kai. But Kai, being a trained ninja, pushed the fire forward with his strength and the fire slowly made its way towards Lloyd. The kid ninja was starting to become frightened and remembered a lesson from Lucas about pushing the water towards to defend yourself and placed a foot behind him to keep himself supported.

"What's going on out here?!" Sensei shouted as he walked out of his room to know the problem. Kai's fire evaporated in the air and Lloyd's water splashed on the wooden floor. Sensei gave his nephew and student an angry gaze; wanting to know the cause of the fight. "Well?"

"He started it!" Kai and Lloyd shouted and pointed at each other.

Sensei rolled his grey eyes and knew he wasn't going to get a better response from both of them. "Lloyd, what happened?" he asked.

"He disrespected your son, uncle." Lloyd replied at Kai, "In fact, they all disrespected him and our family." and stormed past his uncle and into the ship.

Sensei looked at Kai and walked up to him to hear his explaination.

"What?" Kai asked, "It's obivious because Lucas destroyed my village and Zane's home-Whoa!"

Sensei used the end of his staff to swipe at Kai's legs made his back hit the floor. Then he placed the end of his staff at Kai's throat, while his palm was on the other end of the staff; ready to strike at his trachea. Kai was now shaking in fear as he could see the hatred in his teacher's eyes. He was at the verge to beg for mercy and the others ran to help, but Sensei told them to stay put.

"My son would never do this to his family!" Sensei shouted at Kai, "I know he's feeling pain as you all are, but he's not the one doing this for himself." Sensei removed his staff from Kai's throat and walked back to his room. Kai crawled his way back, scared, and stood up. The others ran to check on him if he was alright and he said he was. Sensei stopped at his door and turned to face his students before disapperaing from the deck. "I believe you owe Lloyd an apology to what you did to make him mad." he tells them, "Or consider yourselves no longer ninjas." and disappeared.

Kai glanced over his shoulders to see everyone was scared, including Zane. But both he and Zane were still furious at Lucas. But he felt bad for Lloyd though. He felt someone push him forwards and turned to face Cole. "Why me? he asked.

"Because you know you were the one who started it." the earth ninja retorted, "So you're the one whose going to apologize or we won't be the ninjas to stop the Summer Solstice battle."

"Seriously Kai, I don't want to give up fighting and go work on scrap metal with my parents." Jay added.

"Fine fine, I'll do it." Kai sighed and made his way into the ship.

As Kai walked through the ship to find Lloyd, he didn't know where to find where he stormed off to. He didn't find Lloyd lying in his bed. Or in the basement training room to release his rage on a punching bag or a dummy. Kai was starting to get worried if the small ninja left the Bounty and ran off somewhere. But his worry left him as he heard something in the living room.

Kai peeked his head through the doorway to smile to see Lloyd lying on the couch and still on the Bounty. He watched Lloyd, still in anger, throw a rubber ball to the floor and bounces off onto the wall and ricochetts back to Lloyd and catches it. Lloyd threw the ball a couple more times and caught the last one and stopped throwing it. He looked at the ball and immediately was engulfed in flames. He threw the fireball of the floor and wall, without leaving scorch marks, and caught it. He looked at the ball again and the flames are cooled off and the ball was covered in ice. With the iceball in his hand, Lloyd brought his fingers into his palm to crush the hollow ball into pieces and throws them to the floor.

Kai gulped as he thought Lloyd wanted to perform it on him, but didn't let fear get the best of him. He walked up to Lloyd and looked down at him. "Lloyd, do you have a minute?" he asked. Lloyd glared up at him and switched positions on the couch until his head was on the other side. Kai sighed for he knew it wasn't going to be easy and sat down near Lloyd's feet. "Lloyd, I know you're upset about Lucas and mad at me," he continued, "But the reason why I snapped at you is because I'm mad that my home was nearly burnt down, but my village was, and Zane is mad that his was destroyed as well, but we still think differently on Lucas and we think he's doing to hurt us. What I'm trying to say from me and the others that we're sorry."

Lloyd looked at the fire ninja with his angry gaze and placed a throw pillow under his head. "I forgive Nya, because I know she's not mad at Lucas. But I won't forgive you guys."

Kai was shocked to hear that from him. He felt broken that he wouldn't accept their apology, but knew it was because they were mad at Lucas. "I understand." he sighed, "I'll leave you alone now." and left the living room.

Kai emerged the deck and saw the others were sweeping up the broken pieces of the barrel he broke with his fight with Lloyd. When the last piece was sweeped up and thrown away, everyone saw the fire ninja on the deck and could see a mixture of emotions on his face. They could see he was hurt and angry, but he hid the anger well. Kai stood in front of them and all wanted to know how it went.

"Well?" Cole asked.

"He said he'll forgive Nya because he's not mad at you sis." Kai sighed, "But he said he'll never forgive us."

"Who could blame him?" said Nya, "You and Zane are mad at Lucas for what he did, but I'm the one whose upset about our home."

"And we understand Lloyd because he and Lucas cared for each other." Cole added, "But the next time we encounter him, we'll try to talk to him."

They all nodded to an agreement. But Kai and Zane still felt hatred towards Lucas and wanted to a chance to avenge themselves to what Lucas did. They looked at each others eyes and blinked in a understandment of their revenge and kept it their secret.

"Well I better get dinner started." Zane announced, "Jay, can I ask for your assistance?"

"Sure Zane." Jay replied and both ninja's made their way to the kitchen.

All throughout the day, they haven't seen Lloyd leave the living room. Or even come down for dinner. They were all worried for him, but still understood him on Lucas. Sensei asked Kai if he apologized to his nephew and Kai explained his story. Sensei nodded in understandment and announced that they could continue their duty as ninjas.

After dinner, the four ninjas walked to the living room and found Lloyd sound asleep on the couch. They all smiled to see him no longer mad as he gave off his silent snores, but knew he was still mad at all of them. They decided to let him sleep on the couch for the night and not carry him to his bed. Kai took a blanket from a grey bean bag chair and threw over Lloyd's body. And immediately Lloyd wrapped himself tightly to the blanket given to him and continued to give off his silent snores. They all smiled to him and switched the lights off to let him sleep and left to sleep in their room.

When the entered their room, they quietly changed into their pajamas and into their bunks. Kai listened as his brothers were fast asleep. He heard Cole give off his heavy snores, Jay's mumbles in his sleep, and Zane's silent snores. Kai's eyes weren't heavy of sleep because he kept thinking about his village being burnt down and everyone he knew was homeless. He hoped that everyone had relatives in Jamakai Village or Ninjago City or anywhere. After an hour of thinking, Kai's amber eyes finally gave away and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The clock chimed its third midnight after the fourth was found. Garmadon looked at the mirror and now it reflected his right cheek and part of his nose. The mirror began to shift and change again and showed the third location. Everytime he place a shard on the mirror, the locations were becomeing harder to understand. He looked at the mirror as it showed pictures hung on a wall and showed a picture with a curved blade. Garmadon didn't understood the location, but he'll describe it and send his apprentice to retrieve the next shard. He hoped his apprentice knew the location and return the shard to him to rule Ninjago.


	11. Visiting and Helping

Chapter 10

A boy tossed and turned in his sleep as he tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. His eyes shoot straight open as he felt no need to sleep. He sat up on his bed and took his pocket watch from his bedside table and opened it. Using the moon at his source of light, the boy frowned as it was an hour after midnight. He closed the watch, placed it back on its spot, and sighed while running his fingers through his brown hair.

When the clock struck midnight, Lucas knew he'll have to retrieve the third shard for his uncle. But also means that the Serpentine would accompany with him as well. Lucas hoped that his brothers aren't hurt that their homes are destroyed as he retrieved the pieces. He also hoped that they weren't accusing him to what happened to Zane's home and Kai's village. It wasn't his uncle's command to destroy everything. Garmadon's only command was to retrieve the shard and the Serpentine only accompany him to make sure he retrieves it. It's the generals' commands to destroy their homes to make them weak. The Serpentine were the ones destroying everything, not Lucas.

Lucas watched the Serpentine destroy the mechanical guardians and Zane's home and he kept arguing with Skales on why they were doing it. Or when the Serpentine attacked the village, Lucas retrieved the shard from Kai's blacksmith shop, and watched the Serpentine set the village on fire and run away. It horrified Lucas to see it happening as there were people stuck inside their homes, while others ran away. He was glad that the skeleton spies weren't around to be seen and decided to take action to save the village. He managed to get everyone out of the village and doused the flames with the water from the rice fields; but it was too late to completely save the village as it was now in ruins. Now Lucas wondered how Lloyd was adjusting to him being the one accused of destroying homes. He looked at his window to see the moon and decided that he needed some air.

He kicked the sheets off his body and climbed out of his bed. He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants over his pajamas and zipped his grey sweatshirt over his t-shirt. He also decided to take his sai's along with him and placed each one in his sleeves. Once prepared, Lucas unlatched his window, pushed it open, and climbed out. Lucas pressed his body against the wall as he was hugging the wall to stabilize himself from a fall that could break his legs. Taking a deep breath, Lucas stretched his arms out and fell back. With the wind blowing in the back of his head, Lucas surrounded himself in his spinjitzu and landed perfectly safe on his bare feet and in front of the hedge labyrinth.

Feeling the cool summer air against his face, Lucas drew in a breath and felt the cool air entering his body and felt his blood warming his body. Lucas decided to venture inside the maze and used his right hand, as a guide, against the leafy and branched walls to find the center; curious to know what was in the center. Finally after what seemed like decades, Lucas reached the opened center of the maze to see a fountain in the center. He walked over to fountain and sat on the bench near basin to clear his head. He looked at the two statues to see two dragon heads intertwining and faced opposite to each other. Holding out a hand on the fountain, Lucas concentrated his water powers and a trickle of water poured out of each mouth and into the basin. Hearing the water flow in the fountain, Lucas crossed his legs over and closed his eyes to meditate as if he was in the waterfall at the Misty Forest, but immediately opened them after hearing a familiar roar.

Lucas looked at the ground to see a shadow being casted against the moonlight and looked up to see nothing. He felt the ground shake underneath him and turned to smile at a familiar being. His dragon, Storm. Lucas ran up to his elemental dragon and Storm bent his head down to greet him. "Hey big guy." he says as he hugged Storm's scaly snout for being enormous. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

The grey dragon roared in reply as if he meant the same. Storm moved his head away from Lucas and bent his front leg into his chest and leaned to the side for Lucas to climb on his back. Lucas was curious to know what Storm was doing and climbed onto his dragon. Once Lucas took hold of the reins and sat on his saddle, Storm flapped his wings and both were airborne. Lucas enjoyed the summer air blowing in his face and hair as they flew to where Storm was taking him. But to his surprise, Lucas' dragon was leading him towards Ninjago city. But why?

When Lucas and Storm entered Ninjago City, Storm glided through the city with ease and without hitting or clipping his wings to a building. Storm stopped above a building and Lucas looked over his dragon's neck to see the Bounty below them. Lucas was more curious on why his dragon brought him to his old home until Storm tilted his body to make Lucas fall off his seat and towards the Bounty. Lucas didn't scream as he fell towards the deck and surrounded himself in his spinjitzu and landed quietly on the deck. He glared up at Storm on why he did that to him as his dragon landed on the roof of the building the Bounty was anchored on. Lucas looked back at the Bounty and felt memories coming back to him as he missed his old home and family. He threw his sweatshirt hood over his head and ventured in.

Lucas carefully shifted his weight on each step he made not to alert anyone that he was aboard. He still didn't know why Storm brought him to the vessel, but decided to check on Lloyd. When he reached his brothers room, Lucas carefully turned the knob to open the door without making it squeak, and peeked through the doorway to see everyone asleep in their bunks, but couldn't spot Lloyd in his bunk. Lucas' heart was racing with worry that Lloyd may have run away to search for him and closed the door to search for his cousin and couldn't bear the thought of his cousin in danger or held hostage to the Serpentine. But his search was cut short as he heard silent snores in the living room.

Lucas peeked his head in the doorway and smiled in relief to see his cousin asleep on the cousin. He walked up to his side and knelt down on the floor to be at his cousin's level. With the moonlight as his light source, Lucas could see Lloyd's lips were quivering and he was shaking a little. He looked around the room for a blanket and found one on the floor near him. He picked up the blanket up and donned it over Lloyd and tucked him in. Lloyd stopped shaking in his sleep, but his lips still quivering and gave out a small shriek.

Lucas could tell he was having a nightmare and wanted to take him to the deck to play his flute to help him sleep in peace. But he couldn't do that now since he left. Lucas placed a hand on Lloyd's head and stroked his blonde hair softly to comfort him. He hummed his song that he always played on his flute to Lloyd when he has a nightmare and when they hid in the cave and when they were captives to Garmadon in the past. After humming the flute melody, Lloyd's lips stopped quivering and left a small smile on his face. Lucas stopped stroking his hair and smiled to see his cousin was happy. But sighed as he would never see his cousin turn twelve on his birthday in four days and when the Solstice battle came.

"I wish I never left you all alone." Lucas said and kissed Lloyd's head. "But I wish you know I left to protect you and the others instead of thinking I was forced." and stood up and left.

When Lucas emerged the deck and walked down the ramp to Storm. He looked at his dragon and wondered if his dragon brought him to make him stay or to comfort Lloyd. Lucas too has been having bad dreams about his cousin being surrounded by the Serpentine and he was just watching Lloyd getting harmed by them and couldn't save him. His small cousin was the only person, and his father, he cared for and would always do anything to keep them safe. Storm made his way to Lucas and nudged him with his snout to stay on the Bounty. Lucas looked at his dragon and shook his head that he couldn't do it.

"This is no longer my home, Storm." Lucas said to his dragon, "I made the choice to leave to protect everyone from danger and this is a consequence that I can never make up. Now take me back."

Same as last time, Storm leaned to the side to let Lucas climb on his back. When Lucas took hold of the reins, Storm took flight and both flew back to where Storm picked Lucas up. Storm reached his destination and landed in the center of the maze and Lucas patted his neck and slid off. He watched his dragon take off and flew towards where his and Lloyd's dragon lived in Ninjago and made his way out of the maze.

Once Lucas was out of the maze and under his window, his sai's slid out of his sleeves of his sweatshirt and struck the ground with them. He removed the his sai's from the ground and slowly raised his arms up. A pillar of water swirled around his barefeet and slowly lifted him off the ground and climbed towards his window. Once he reached the window, the now tired water ninja climbed in and watched the pillar of water splash on the ground. Lucas closed the window and placed his sai's on the coffee table and walked back towards his bed. He didn't bother to remove the extra layer of clothing and laid on the comforter of his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

He began to think of the others on what today's location was in the morning. And then began to think of his father on what he's thinking of his son doing this to follow his evil brother, if knows that he left to save him from death. And then there was Lloyd. In four days, he was going to turn twelve on the day of the Solstice battle when all shards are found and wondered on how Lloyd is going to stay safe if he's not there to protect him, even if it's the Serpentine too.

He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt to pull out a picture of him and his cousin and brothers all smiling and made Lucas depressed that they were once a family before he left. It always brought a smile to his face to see Lloyd smile and on how they were bonded family together and how he always protected him from all dangers and put the photo back in his pocket because it was a memoir to his life as a ninja, but now an apprentice to Garmadon. After what seemed like hours, Lucas' eyes finally grew heavy and closed them into slumber.


	12. The Pattern

Chapter 11

A morning sun was shining across the land of Ninjago. The light of dawn of a new day was sweeping its way into Ninjago City. A single beam of light broke through the shielded curtain windows and aimed directly on the face of small child. The child groaned in his sleep against the light and shifted his body to move away from the light, but couldn't move much in his tight space. Admitting defeat to the light, the small child slowly opened his tired green eyes.

Lloyd woke up to find himself on the couch in the living room and a blanket over his body. The small ninja was curious why he was asleep on the couch and not his bed, but then remembered he was still mad Kai and the others, except Nya. He began to think of yesterdays fight with the fire ninja, but then begun to shake like he was cold as he remembered his dream last night and wished it would leave him alone. In his dream, Lloyd dreamt that was fighting against Lucas as his cousin was being control by Garmadon with the Devourers venom that he still had from the sewers. Lloyd found himself being lifted off the ground as Lucas wrapped a hand around the green ninja's throat with a knife in the other. Before Lucas plundged the knife into his chest, a familiar melody began to play in the air and Lucas' eyes were no longer green, but back to hazel grey, and threw the knife at the wooden platform Garmadon was on and the dark lord fell into darkness and Lloyd didn't remember anything else after the dream. Lloyd looked at the clock on the wall and grunted to see it was ten o'clock and he ran out of the living room because he was late for training, again.

Once Lloyd reached the training deck, he didn't see the ninja training and figured they were in the ships bridge, again. Lloyd walked up the steps and into the bridge to see the four elemental ninjas craning their necks over the mahogany wood table with a map of Ninjago. On the paper map of Ninjago, Lloyd could see a small white flag on the Birchwood Forest area and a red flag on Kai's village. Lloyd looked up at the ninja to see their faces were looked like they were in deep thought and their eyes kept scanning the map to find something.

"I don't get it." Jay whined, "I can't figure out or see a pattern to find a location of a shard."

"Quit you whining, Jay." Cole retorted, "We too can't figure it out as well. Not even Zane could analyze anything. We don't know where Lucas is gonna strike next, but we'll be prepared when we encounter him."

Lloyd, still furious towards them, held out his hand, imagined a fire, and fireball formed on his hand and fired it on the map. The map was engulfed in flames and everyone jumped back, surprised. Zane quickly held out his hand and snowflakes sprayed out of his palm to extinguish the blaze. All was left now were blackened spots on the map and the edges were turned to ash on the table. The ninja turned their heads to the source and looked at Lloyd angirly.

"Lloyd!" they shouted at him.

Lloyd ignored them and stormed out of the bridge. They watched him from the window and watched as he released his anger on a dummy. They understand that he was still mad at them because they're still accusing Lucas to what happened to Kai and Zane's home. But why did he have to burn the map? The alarm started blaring in the bridge and the ninja turned away from the window and looked at the computerized map. Jay typed away on the keyboards until the map placed the dot on the map. When the ninja studied the map, they were surprised that the trouble was near Ninjago City.

"Cole, isn't that where you used to live?" Jay asked as the surrounding area looked familiar to them.

Cole studied the map as it zoomed into part of the city to a neighborhood of a few houses. "Yes." he replied, "Lets get there before Lucas leaves. And remember we are going to talk to him."

They all threw their masks on, grabbed their weapons, and ran out onto the deck. Lloyd watched as the ninja ran down the ramp and jumped off the building's roof. He glared at them as each one transformed into their vehicles and drove into the city. Then suddenly Lloyd clutched his chest muscle as he suddenly felt pain. He fell to the floor as the pain increased and wanted to scream out in pain, but the cries of agony didn't escape his throat and took a couple of deep breaths until the pain has passed. Lloyd slowly stood up and couldn't fathomed to what recently happened and just thought it was a muscle spasm. Taking a few more breaths, Lloyd no longer felt the pain in his chest and continued his own training on the dummy.

* * *

Cole, taking the lead of his brothers, began to worry about his father as they were drawing near his home. The map clearly pointed the location of the danger and it was his home, which made him more worried. It wasn't his home he was worried about the most, like Kai and Zane were. He was worried the most because of his father. Cole's father was his only family left to him, besides his brothers. Sure he may have sent him to the performing arts school because he thought his son's future was to follow his footsteps but instead Cole became the earth ninja. But Cole still loved and cared for his father and would do everything to protect him.

When the four spinjitzu vehicles turned the corner and onto a dirt road, Cole's eyes were wide as they came close to his home and stopped in front of it. Cole climbed out of his vehicle and stared in horror to see the front door was split in half from such force to be broken. Cole ran in with the others following suit.

Everywhere Cole looked in the main room, it scared him the most. Furniture was flipped over. Pottery was shattered and littered the floor. The moveable wall that lead towards the dance room was destroyed as the front door. Cole was starting to become paranoid that he couldn't see his father anywhere.

"Dad?! Dad?!" Cole called out to him, "Where are you?!"

They heard a low groan i nfront of them. Cole glanced down at the floor and saw a hand underneath the flipped couch. Cole quickly removed his mask and ran up to his father. Grabbing onto one end of the couch, Cole felt adrenaline coursing in his veins and used his strength to lift the couch up himself and tossed it aside. Underneath Cole's feet, his father Lou, laid on the floor subconsciously, with his hair ruffled and a gash across his forehead.

"Cole, is it you?" Lou asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm here dad." Cole replied and looked at Jay, "Jay, call an ambulance. Now!"

Without hesitation, Jay quickly ran to the phone in the kitchen to call for medical help. Cole knelt down to his knees and craddle his father's head in his arms. A tear rolled down his face, but smiled happily to see his father was alright, except for the gash on his head. Cole grabbed on the cuff of the sleeve on his shirt and lightly dabbed it on his father's head to clear the blood away. But the blood slowly escaped the wound and made Cole more worried. Jay came back out to announce they sent a medical dispatch to help, which relieved Cole a little.

"Dad, before they take you away for medical treatment, what happened?" Cole asked.

Lou coughed to clear his throat and rubbed his temples to remember. "It all happened in a blur." he said in his quiet tone, "I was reading the paper and then I heard the door break behind me. And when I turned around, I saw a figure dressed in dark grey clothing, then everything was black."

"It's alright now dad, I'm here. You're safe."

Cole and the others heard the sirens blaring outside and knew the paramedics were arriving. Cole picked up his father like he was a small child and carried him outside. When Cole and Lou stepped outside, paramedics were rushing towards them with a gurney. Cole place his father on the gurney and clenched his hand tightly and felt it no longer grasped as his father was being swept away into the back of the ambulance. He caught a glimpse of his father smiling at him and saying it was alright as the back doors were closed and drove away. Tears rolled down the earth ninja's face as the ambulance was gone. Some were tears of joy to see his father alive, but some were tears of sorrow to see the condition his father was in.

Cole looked at the doorway to see his brothers were standing there, worried for him. He walked past them and into his home to inspect the damage. Everywhere he looked, Cole wanted to cry more and began to feel what the others felt. Then something caught his amber eyes. On the floor laid an open black box and above it was hole through the plaster wall. Cole walked over to the wall, made a fist, and placed it in the wall. Seeing it almost fitted perfectly, Cole looked at the end table and saw the picture of him and the others posing for a picture on winning the Blade Cup.

Cole slowly began to understand the hatred Kai and Zane have towards the water ninja. His father's story of a dark grey figure and the hole in the wall was about the same size as Lucas' fist would be. Cole walked away from the picture and to the front door where the others were and punched the broken door into more pieces in anger. Cole glanced over his shoulder to his left and saw the tire tracks he saw from Kai's home. His blood was boiling in rage to know that Lucas was recently here and turned to face the others; and they were scared a little.

"I want my revenge on him too, guys!" he bellowed, "I don't care about talking to him now, Lucas could've killed my father and I want to show him what's it like to be in pain."

"Cole, let's not be rash about this." Kai says to him.

"Rash?! Is that all you have to say?! You heard what my father said. A dark grey figure broke in and put harm on him and me! Lucas is the one dressed in dark grey and he not only destroyed my home, but yours and Zane's too!"

Cole threw his mask over his face and hopped into his tread assult. When the engine revved up, Cole directed his vehicle to where Lucas' tracks lead away. "I'm going to find that punk and show him no mercy." he grumbled.

"Cole, wait." Zane stopped him, "Before you run off to wherever Lucas went, I think I discovered a pattern on where Lucas may strike next."

Cole looked at the nindroid with his gaze; wanting to know in haste. "Really Zane, tell me now." he demanded.

"Think about it. Lucas struck at my home, then Kai's, and now yours. It was under our noses the whole time. All the mirror shards were scattered in the past and don't you think it's a coincidence that the shards were located at our homes."

The ninja looked at each other and thought it over. Then they realized it made sense to them and couldn't believe it slipped past them. Jay pondered more on the pattern and then realized something. "No." he muttered and threw his mask over his face and ran into his storm fighter jet and flew away.

"Jay!" Kai called to him, "Lets catch up before he gets himself killed."

Kai and Zane threw their masks on and hopped into their vehicles. The ninja drove away from Cole's home to follow Jay above them. They wondered where their lightning brother was flying to as they left the city.

Jay, being the lightning ninja, flew in high speed while the others were a mile or two behind him. Jay was worried as he flew to his parents junkyard and hoped that Lucas didn't discovered the pattern and harmed his parents like he did to Cole's father. He couldn't bear the thought of his parents lying motionless on the floor in their trailer as they too were his only family he has left. Sure they tend to embarrass him in front of the others, including Nya the most, but he still cared for them, especially when they were once bitten by the Fangpyre's. Jay looked out his cockpit window and stared in shock and flew down to the ground. When Jay reached ground level, a flash of light surrounded the lightning ninja and transformed him back to his feet and placed his golden nunchucks in his belt and removed his mask.

Everywhere Jay looked, the piles of broken TV's, tires, appliances, and car parts were scattered around in front of him. The once mountain in the center of the yard was demolished and pieces of junk were on top of his parents trailer and was broken into pieces from the weight. Jay was relieved that he couldn't see his parents anywhere as their jalopy vehicle wasn't in its usual spot. Jay looked at the once pile of junk and saw there was an open space in the center and the earth was dug up. The lightning ninja walked over to the churned earth and saw the black box on the ground.

Jay felt the anger run in his body. Seeing his home now demolished by the junk, Jay was now furious towards Lucas for discovering the pattern and didn't know where his parents were going to live until their trailer was repaired. He began to understand too why the others were mad towards the water ninja and wanted to join them. He may been born and raised in a junkyard, but it was how Jay became an inventor like his father. Lightning begun to crackle in his palms and raised them in the sky. Two bolts of electric currents shot straight up in the air as Jay was showing his anger to Lucas.

The ninja saw the lightning as they drove towards the source. The lightning disappeared by the time they reached the junkyard and looked around in surprised to see the piles of junk everywhere.

"Looks like Lucas figured out the pattern as well." Cole scoffed.

The ninja looked at Jay as he stood in front of them. Static electricity ran across his body as the ninja saw the hatred in Jay's hazel eyes and bits of his auburn hair stood up on the current. The static no longer showed on his body and his hair was settling down as he collected his anger and shot a lightning bolt from his right palm and destroyed the box that held the shard. Jay looked at the others and they too held the fire in their eyes as they all have the hate to the grey water ninja.

"Sign me up, guys." said Jay, "I want a piece of him too."

* * *

"Two shards in one day. Very impressive, my apprentice."

Lucas handed Garmadon the pieces and Garmadon accepted them. The dark lord then took the Twilight Mirror from the table and placed the shards in their correct spots. One spot filled in his right eye and his nose, while the other one filled in his right temple. And just as before, there was a blinding light to make Lucas shield his eyes to the light and the flame, or flames, as the two pieces were being welded together until the light stopped and left the mirror whole, except the three remaining pieces.

"Only three more pieces." the dark lord says to see most of his reflection, "And on the fourth night when all pieces are found, you, my son, and I shall rule Ninjago together."

Lucas stood there and was depressed. He couldn't imagine his little cousin ruling beside his blood thristy father once the mirror opens the portal to the Dark Realm and unleash unknown evil. His cousin was small and fragile to Lucas and he would do everything he could to protect him at all costs. But when the portal does open to the Dark Realm, he knows his cousin would stand by the ninja to help fight against his uncle. And everyone he was once a family with, including his father, would either be held prisoners to his uncle or destroyed. Which made Lucas more depressed.

Lucas began to wonder how Cole and Jay reacted to their homes as well as he did. It wasn't Lucas that broke in at Cole's home, and he knew the third location that his uncle described to him because he visited before with them to show Cole's father his talent with the flute and Cole danced along with it to entertain the visit, and it wasn't him that put harm on Lou. It was a Constrictai dressed in dark grey robes that broke in and put harm on him. And when Lucas walked in to retrieve the shard, he saw the gash on Lou's head and wanted to use his heal ability to prevent the blood loss, but Skalidor stopped him and told him to find the shard. And to throw in salt on the open wound, Skalidor was the one who flipped the furniture onto Cole's father and left before the ninja arrived.

He hoped Jay didn't feel the same to what happened to his parents junkyard. He was grateful that he figured out the pattern before the generals did and got a head start to reach the junkyard before they did. And by the time he reached the junkyard, Lucas was glad that the spies weren't anywhere to be seen and Lucas quickly warned Ed and Edna that an invasion was about to happen. They questioned him on how he knew, but Lucas told them they had to leave before it was too late and they did. Once they were in a safe distance, the generals arrived and destroyed Jay's old home.

Lucas couldn't hide himself anymore and take the blame from the generals. Which was irriating him. He needed to talk to the ninja and explain to them on what's been happening so they could be mad at the generals and he could clear his name. And he knew where another shard could be and hoped the others find out the pattern too.

"Master, I have discovered a pattern and I may know where the fifth shard is." he says to his uncle, "But I request to go alone without the company of the Serpentine."

Garmadon looked away from the mirror and at his apprentice. He could tell that Lucas looked confident to go alone on the mission. But in reality, Lucas looked worried, but he put confidence on his face to convince his uncle. Garmadon thought it over and came to an agreement. "Very well. You may go under one condition." he agreed to Lucas, "The skeletons will keep watch on you so you don't run off and they won't help you. I want results from you if the ninja find you."

"Understood." Lucas sighed.

Garmadon looked at the mirror and then at Lucas. "Here take the mirror with you." he said and held the mirror out to Lucas. Lucas looked at his uncle confused. Why was he giving him the mirror if it could only show the next location at midnight? "The mirror can too act as a compass when you know your location, it will glow as you reached the shard."

Lucas to the mirror from his uncle and looked into it. Lucas could see his reflection in the golden shards as it glowed a dim light and disappeared. He put the mirror in his belt and bowed to his uncle. "I shall not fail you, master." he said and left.

Lucas ran down the corridors and down the grand staircase. He caught sight of the generals and smirked at them as he threw his mask on and out the door. Once he was on the cobblestone pathway, Lucas kept running as he drew out his sai's out and onto the hidden road that lead to the mansion. With his running start, Lucas jumped, tapped his sai's together, and a flash of light transformed him into The Rain and drove away to the location, where hopefully the others find out soon.

* * *

Back in the junkyard, the ninja were moving the piles of junk away from the broken trailer and slowly recreated the mountain of trash. When most of the junk was away from the trailer, the ninja regrouped at the entrance and all were furious at Lucas. They all blame the water ninja for destorying their homes and all wanted revenge on him. No matter if they care what Lloyd thinks on him or Sensei.

"This is not good." said Cole, "Lucas has found four shards including the one on the mirror. Which means we're losing. They have to find four pieces in four days and we don't know where he'll strike next."

"I have been doing some more analyzies on the pattern." Zane announced.

"Tell us, Zane!" Kai barked, "The sooner we know, the sooner we can destroy Lucas for what he's done to make us feel weak."

Zane lookd at the fire ninja and nodded in agreement. "Think about it." he continued, "Lucas is a ninja too..."

"We know, Zane! Get to the point!" Jay interrupted him.

"Let me finish!" Zane snapped at Jay, "We know Lucas is a ninja too. So think about it. Our homes are destroyed and we are ninjas. So if Lucas is looking for the shards at our homes. The pattern is where the ninjas used to live, except for Lloyd since we don't know where he used to live. So I believe that Lucas would strike..."

"At the one place where he used to live." Cole finished the ice ninja's sentence and threw his mask on and Zane threw his on too for realizing the pattern.

Kai and Jay thought it over and then realized it too and threw their masks on. When all four ninjas were prepared, they drew out their weapons and ran out the junkyard. One by one, a flash of light blazed around them as they transformed into their vehicles and drove in high speed to the place where they used to live before the Bounty. Now set in ruins, they know Lucas would be there as well. And when they reach it, they hoped that Lucas would still be there and they shall avenge for their homes.

The fifth shard location was The Monastery Dojo. Lucas' old home.


	13. Revenge or Convincing

Chapter 12

The setting sun began to descend in the distance mountains. Long shadows being casted from the trees at the base of a mountain. The crickets were chirping in the blades of tall grasses. The birds were settling in their nests with their young. And the warm summer air was beginning to cool and gave off a warm breeze.

Out in the distance, four engines were roaring as they sped down a dirt road to the mountain base. When the four vehicles reached the base, a flash of light surrounded the vehicles and disappeared to reveal four teen ninjas. The white ninja looked over to his left and saw tire tracks pressed into the soft earth. Zane knelt down to inspect them and nodded to his brothers that they were fresh and pointed them to the mountain top. They all nodded and all ran up the steps to reach the once intact dojo. Once they reached the top, the ninja hid behind the still intact stone walls and looked over the corner to see the remains of their once home. The blackened support beams still stood up. The moveable walls that were shielded with paper remain in their spots without the paper. And parts of the dojo only had small amount of damage stood up, while the rest was turned to ash and degraded into the ground.

"Look." Jay whispered and pointed at a figure leaving what used to been Sensei's meditation room.

The others looked where the lightning ninja was pointing directly at and saw the figure dressed in a dark grey ninja outfit and instantly knew it was Lucas. The ninja watched as Lucas walked around the grounds of the training grounds and knelt down to a carved stone and heard a sigh escape from him. Lucas was depressed as he stood up and looked around the remains of his old home was no more than a memory to him as it was destoryed now and wasn't the same when he ran away. Lucas drew out the Twilight Mirror from his belt and began to use it as metal detector to find the fifth shard, not noticing that the ninja were watching him.

"There's the traitor." Kai whispered angirly, "Let's beat him to a pulp before he runs away." and started to charge at Lucas when his back was turned away from them.

"Kai, wait!" Cole grabbed the fire ninja's shirt collar and dragged him back behind the wall. "We all want to inflict pain on him, but we can't attack him head on. That's how he beaten us before. Which is why we give him the element of surprise." The ninja huddled around to hear the earth leader's plan. "Here's the plan." he said and looked at Kai. "I need you and Zane on the other side of him and Jay, you stay here with me. Once in position, contact me with your comm-link and we'll make our strike."

Kai and Zane nodded and slowly scaled the mountain side to reach the other side of the dojo. After a minute or two has passed, Cole heard Kai's voice in his left ear. "Cole, we're in position." said Kai, "Give the signal when ready."

"Ten-four, Kai." Cole responded with his comm-link. "Just wait."

Lucas kept scanning the hard ground as he looked around with both his eyes and the mirror. The water ninja found himself in the courtyard of the training ground and looked at the mirror. All throughout his search, The Twilight Mirror never glowed as his uncle said it would if he knew a location. Lucas didn't understand why the mirror didn't glow as he searched through the ruins of his home, including the ashen remains of his room and his father's room. "I don't get it." he said to himself, "It should be here."

"So you figured out the pattern too." Jay's voice rang.

Lucas turned around as he heard the voice and saw his brothers, Cole and Jay, walking up to him. Lucas removed his mask and smiled to see them as his plan worked to go without the Serpentine. "I'm glad it's you guys." he said to the lightning and earth ninja, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. Well so do we." Kai's voice rang behind him.

Lucas turned around to see his brothers, Kai and Zane, walking up to him. The water ninja kept turning his head around as the ninja had surrounded him with their arms crossed and gave him an angry gaze beneath their masks. Lucas started shaking a little as each one was still giving them a death glare. "Wh-wh-what's going on?" he asked, utterly flabbergasted.

"You know what's going on!" Cole barked, "And we have a bone to pick with you." and cracked his knuckles.

Lucas thought it over and realized their anger. "No. It wasn't me." he shook his head, "It was the Serpentine. They were the ones who did it, not me."

Zane looked at him as he, or they, weren't convinced at all. "You know Lucas, we used to take pity on you and Lloyd since you left." he said, "But now, we don't."

"Where is Lloyd anyway?" Lucas asked about his cousin. "Why aren't you protecting him? The Serpentine plan to kidnap him and hold him hostage."

"He's safe with Nya and your father." Jay replied, "But we're not believing a single thing from you."

"But you have to believe me. I'm not the guilty one. The Serpentine are, not me."

"Quit filling us with lies, Lucas!" Kai snapped, "You know you're the guilty one because it was only you that left the tracks. And now we shall have our revenge." and stood in a attack stance and others followed.

Lucas wasn't in either an attack stance or defensive. He clenched the mirror tightly in his left hand and his mask in his right and stood still, scared. He now felt the way the others felt when they first encountered each other from the museum, but it was the other way around. "Guys, I don't want to fight." he begged so he could convince them more.

"Oh, we know you don't." Cole says and slowly drew out his scythe, "But we do."

The others followed after the leader, except Lucas. Cole charged at Lucas, jumped and delivered a round-house across the water ninja's face and sent him flying. Lucas landed on the rough ground and looked at his left hand to see the mirror was out of his grasp. He quickly got himself to his knees and frantically searched around for it and found it lying on the ground a few yards from him. The water ninja began to taste copper in his mouth and brought the back of his gloved hand to his mouth and drew it back to see the darken red liquid against the black background of his glove. Lucas figured he bit through his bottom lip and saw the others running towards him. A small orb of water appeared on his palm and brought the orb to his lips and concentrated on his heal ability till it glowed brightly and died off. He used his tongue to taste for blood and found no trace on his lips.

Lucas quickly got up to his feet, threw his mask over his face, and drew out his sai's to defend himself. He could see the fire in his brother's eyes as they charged at him and wished he could convince them the truth. When all ninjas had him surrounded, Kai swung his sword at Lucas and Lucas blocked it with his sai's crossed and gave Zane the chance to kick Lucas in his right thigh. Pain screamed in his leg and Lucas moved his sai's away to recoil in pain. Kai saw his chance and kicked Lucas in his lower abdomen to make the grey ninja knelt down to his knees.

Lucas quickly stood up, ignoring the pain, and heard lightning crackling behind him. Jay swung his nunchucks to build up electricity and swung them down at Lucas. The Ninja of Water quickly swung a leg around to deflect the end of the weapon and a lightning bolt shot straight up into the air. The water ninja then kicked the lightning ninja away from him, but gave Cole the chance to use his elbow to hit Lucas in his right side to make him stumble towards Zane and the ice ninja punched him to make him stumble towards Kai. Everytime Lucas stumbled into each ninja, each one either landed a punch or kick in his ribs, limbs, or face. Lucas kept taking the pain as each one of his brothers were closing on him and needed room to fight back and to defend himself. He dodged a kick from Cole and struck his sai's into the ground and raised the sai's up. Water began to swirl around his feet and a pillar of water launched Lucas away from his brothers.

Lucas landed on top of the surrounding wall and tried to stabilize his balance from falling off the slanted clay tiled roof. Once he gained his balance, Lucas glanced at the ninja as they gave him their glare towards him and charged at his wall. Cole sheathed his scythe on his back and scaled up the smooth stone wall and drew out his weapon once he landed near Lucas. Kai, Jay, and Zane sheathed their weapons used three unburnt staffs to use as poles and vaulted onto the wall, with Jay behind Cole and Zane behind Kai as he drew out his sword. Lucas looked both ways and kept his balance and took a defensive stance.

The grey ninja dodged and deflected the fire sword and earth scythe like if his sai's were two swords to help defend himself. Cole swung his scythe at Lucas' legs and the water ninja jumped to avoid the weapon. But when he landed back on his spot, Lucas swung his arms hazardously to regain his balance. With a chance in front of them, Kai bent down to let Zane jump off his back as a table to land a punch at Lucas, while Cole grabbed Jay's arm to swing him around to kick Lucas. When the grey ninja regained his balance, he dodged Zane's fist as it made a hole in the clay roof and ducked before Jay could land the kick to him. Lucas quickly placed his sai's in his belt and suddenly felt adrenaline coursing in his veins and threw a few punches and kicks back to defend himself. As Lucas fought back, he slowly pushed Jay and Zane back as they were blocking his attacks, and Lucas felt the renewed energy decreasing and was leaving him breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his face.

When the ninja saw the tired water ninja, they now had a chance to fight him off the wall. Taking each side of the slanted roof, the ninja had Lucas surrounded, again. Lucas looked around to find a solution to escape from them until he spotted the entrance as his only mean of escape. Cole charged at Lucas and the water ninja dodged the earth ninja's scythe and used the heel of his hand against earth ninja's chest to push him back. Then Lucas ducked at Jay's nunchucks and swiped a low kick at Jay's legs to make him fall back and created a crater as he made contact with the tile roof. Then Lucas grabbed Kai's shoulders, and Kai grabbed his, and both pushed against one another until Lucas swiped a kick at Kai's left shin to make him kneal and Lucas landed a punch across his face. Zane threw his shurikens to freeze Lucas and the water ninja created a water shield from his hands and the shield froze in front of him and he pushed it towards Zane and the ice ninja stumbled back.

Now with the extra breathing room, Lucas looked at the ground to see the mirror and the exit. With his chance in front of him, Lucas jumped off the wall and landed clumsily to the hard earth. He quickly got to his feet, sprinted towards the mirror, snatched it from the ground, and sprinted towards the exit. Right as he reached the archway, a wall of fire blazed in front of him to make him stop. Lucas turned around to see the ninja jump off the roof and charged at him.

"Ninja-Go!" they shouted and created their spinjitzu torandos.

Lucas realized that the only way to escape now was to defeat them. But he wasn't mad at them as they are still towards him because he still cared for them as a family. Seeing as his only choice now, Lucas placed the mirror in his belt and drew out his sai's and charged at them. "Ninja-Go!" he shouted and created his grey spinjitzu torando.

The five spinjitzu torandos collied at the center of the dojo. The grey one was in the center as the red, black, white, and blue surrounded it and spun stronger than the grey one. The spinjitzu's bounced off each other like spin tops as they kept crashing into one another. The blue and white moved away from the conflict, while the red, black, and grey stopped to reveal Lucas in the middle, with Kai on his left and Cole on his right, using his sai's to block the sword and scythe from hitting him. Kai and Cole pushed their weapons towards Lucas, while Lucas struggled to keep the weapons away from him. Feeling new adrenaline coursing in his veins, Lucas placed a foot behind him to keep himself supported and slowly pushed the weapons away. Looking in front of him, Lucas saw Jay and Zane running towards him and both jumped with a leg stuck out to kick him. Lucas looked down and realized he left his chest exposed and closed his eyes before the ice and lightning ninja made contact to his chest.

Lucas felt like a feather as he flew back and a rag doll has his back made contact to a support beam and laid on the floor of his father's meditation room. Lucas felt like he fell out of a tree and landed on his back to make the air escape his body and cause pain in his chest. He tried to breath in the oxygen back into his lungs, which caused him more pain, but eventually got oxygen back into his body. Lucas groaned in pain as he moved his head around to look around the room. He glanced over his shoulders to see his sai's a few feet away from him and needed to reach them to use his heal ability to heal his body. He painfully flipped his body over to his stomach and used his forearms and legs to crawl his way over to his sai's. Right as he was about to reach for one of them, Lucas heard someone walk up to him and kicked him in the ribs to make him lie back on his back and felt more pain in his chest.

Lucas laid on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out and felt pressure being applied on his wrists. He looked to see Kai was stepping on his left wrist, while Jay stepped on his right wrist and saw Zane pick up his sai's. He suspected that Zane was the one who kicked him in the ribs. Lucas saw Cole walk up to him and the earth ninja placed a foot on the pinned water ninja's chest and yanked off his mask. When Lucas' mask was removed, his brown bangs were ruffled and covered his left eye and half of his right eye. Cole moved the bangs away from Lucas' eyes to see the fear in both of the hazel grey eyes and smirked under his mask.

"You're coming with us now, Lucas, apprentice of Garmadon." he says and drew a fist back and shot it across Lucas' face.

Lucas felt pain run across his face and his vison began to cloud up and saw darkness creep up on him. The last thing on Lucas' mind was on what was going to happen to him now. He wondered how his father was going to react when he sees them with his son. And then there was Lloyd. He also wondered how his cousin was going to react to see his cousin back and wondered if he thinks that he destroyed the ninja's home as the others do. He took one last look at the ninja and slipped into darkness.


	14. Interrogation

Chapter 13

Lloyd stared at a calendar on the wall in the ninja's room and made an 'X' on the date of yesterday to signify that monday was over. The small ninja counted the days of the week from tuesday to friday and smiled excitedly on friday. In four days, including tuesday, Lloyd was close that on friday would be his birthday and he was quitting the age of being eleven to now being twelve. He began to think of the cake and presents he'll recieve, but then began to think of his cousin with the mirror and when all the piece were found, the Solstice Battle would happen on his birthday. With that now in his mind made Lloyd sigh and laid perpendicular on the mattress of his bed and stared at the planks on the bed above him.

The small ninja began to think of his dream last night on how his cousin was being controlled to put harm on him, even if he always protected him. And somehow right before Lucas plundged the knife into Lloyd's heart, the familiar melody played itself again and again in Lloyd's head as it was the same melody Lucas would play to him to help him break through his nightmares, also saved his cousin from putting harm to his little cousin. Lloyd began to think that maybe his cousin was near him to play the melody because Lloyd could hear it when he slept as Lucas played. Or maybe he just remembered the melody to help him sleep since Lucas left. And for an odd reason, Lloyd could've sworn he heard Lucas' voice in his dreams. Not only that he could've heard his cousin's voice in his dream, Lloyd still couldn't understand the chest pain he had when the ninja left the Bounty and told Nya about it, but she couldn't find anything wrong with him. Which made him more confused.

Lloyd heard the floorboards above him creak heavily and knew the ninja were back. He groaned because he has to train for the day especially when he's furious at all of them. He got out of his bed and slowly made his way through the vessel to reach the deck.

When Lloyd emerged from the inside of the Bounty, he could see the ninja walking as a group and lets a small gasp escape his lips as he saw Lucas in the middle of the group. Lloyd watched the ninja carry his cousin like they were pallbearers at a funeral to the center of the deck. He watched his uncle leave his room and stared in shock to see his son. Cole whispered something to Sensei and he thought it over and nodded in agreement and the ninja took his son into the ship with Lloyd watching them, confused and a little scared. Nya emerged the deck as the ninja walked past her with Lucas and asked Sensei what happened. Speaking in a inaudiable voice, Lloyd couldn't hear his uncle whisper something to Nya and the samurai glanced at the small child and nodded with Sensei and walked up the steps to the bridge. Lloyd was irritated that no-one was speaking up for him to hear what they were doing and nearly lost his balance as the Bounty was starting to gain altitude.

Lloyd watched the steps to see if the ninja would come up, but haven't. He began to panic for he doesn't know what they're going to do to his cousin after they think he destroyed their homes. He looked at his uncle as he stood near the ramp as if he was waiting to reach a destination.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Lloyd asked, "Where are they taking Lucas? And where are we going?"

Sensei looked at his nephew with a solemn look. "We are taking my son somewhere safe, but I need to make an errand."

Without hesitation, Lloyd quickly ran into the ship to see where they were taking his cousin. The small boy first barged into the shared bedroom and couldn't see his cousin asleep in his bed. Lloyd was starting to become more paranoid to not find his cousin in his bunk until he heard a door open from a different hallway and quickly ran to the source. Lloyd stopped and pressed his back against the wall to peek around the corner to peer down the hall that lead to the control room. The stealthy green ninja watched as they carried his unconscious cousin into the control room and Kai shutted the metal door behind them.

* * *

Lucas groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Once they were opened, all of what Lucas saw was darkness. His hazel grey eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he found himself in a room. Lucas felt a headache beginning to swell to cause pain to his head and wanted to rub his temples to ease the pain, but couldn't move his arms. Lucas looked at his arms to realize they were tied behind his back and the rope dug into his wrists. He looked down to see rope was wrapped around his torso and legs and found himself sitting in a chair and began to struggle to see if he could loosen the bindings around his limbs. The teen stopped struggling as the rope wouldn't loosen for him and grunted that he couldn't use his sai's to cut the rope because they were taken from him.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

A bright light shined directly above Lucas. The water ninja immediatly shutted his eyes to the intensity of the fluoresent bulb buzzing above him. Lucas squinted his eyes to slowly adjust them to the new light after being surrounded in darkness for a long period of time. Once they adjusted, Lucas could see four figures standing in front of him in the shadows and knew it was the ninja, his brothers. The water ninja remembered the fight he had against them for they were all angry towards him for believing he destroyed their homes and not the Serpentine. But they didn't believe him and Lucas didn't want to fight them and lost because he couldn't convince them.

"You should know where you're at Lucas." said Zane.

Lucas turned his head around to search the room better. He turned his head to the right and saw the walls were lined with shut down computer monitors and the surrounding walls behind him were filled with diodes and a cabinet full of weapons. Lucas figured it out that he was in the control room of the Bounty. And suspected that the cabinet of weapons was empty so he couldn't escape the ropes. "The Bounty, that's where." he finally spoke to them. He sniffed the air as it smelled salty throught the cracks on the boards of the walls and heard water crashing below their feet. He also figured it out that they moved the Bounty to keep him away from Ninjago. "And in the ocean."

Lucas continued to struggle from the ropes more, but no avail as they felt like they were getting tighter as he struggled. The teen wished he had his sai's with him to free himself, but were taken away from him. Or wished there was a puddle of water to help him cut the ropes and free himself from before, as he still felt their presense nearby to control water, but there wasn't a puddle near him. "Where are my sai's?" he asked question after question. And Lucas then remembered he had the Twilight Mirror in his belt from the fight at his home. "And the mirror? Where's the mirror!?"

"Your sai's and the mirror are here." Cole replied, "But in a safe distance from you."

"Where is my father?" Lucas asked, "If he saw for what you four have done to his son, he'll make you do chores for a month."

"Well here's a newsflash for you Lucas, he's not here." Jay replied, "He left to get more Remembrance Tea and he agreed with us to do this to you."

Lucas was stunned for his father allowing them to tie him up and have him as a prisoner. But why did he leave for Remembrance Tea? The last time Lucas had the tea, it brought him out of his rage against his father and made him remember who he was. The Ninja of Water, who was blinded by rage, but the Master of Water, not the Green Ninja. "Remembrance Tea is not going to work this time." he tells them, "I know who I am now. I am Lucas James Wu. Son of Sensei Wu. Spinjitzu Master of Water and wielder of the Sai's of Water."

"Also apprentice to Lord Garmadon and destroyer of homes." Kai added and stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself under the light and the others followed suit.

Lucas could see their gazes as they were still angry at him, even though they won the fight at the dojo. "I may be his apprentice." he said, "But I'm not the one whose destroying your homes. It's the Serpentine, they're the ones whose doing it not me."

"Shut up Lucas, you're lying!" Jay snapped, "The Serpentine were no where to be seen. We only saw your tracks and not theirs."

"Why would I destroy your homes if I still care for my brothers. The Serpentine are the ones that are making you weak. It was the Hypnobrai that destroyed Zane's home. It was the Venomari that burnt down Kai's village. It was the Constrictai that was dressed in dark grey robes that broke into Cole's home and put harm to his father. And it was the Fangprye that destroyed Jay's home. Don't you see what they are doing? They are all blaming it on me so you guys would be distracted on me while they plan to kidnap Lloyd behind your backs."

"Why would they plan to kidnap Lloyd?" Zane asked, "Or is this make-up story to make us turn the other cheek on you."

"I'm not making this up." Lucas replied, "The Serpentine plan to kidnap my cousin to hold him hostage to my uncle. They have their hatred to him and want to rule Ninjago to have revenge on us for sealing them in their tombs. You should have your hatred towards them, not me. I'm even mad at the Serpentine for destroying my home."

"I am not believing a single word from you, Lucas!" Cole barked, "My father told me that a figure in dark grey clothing broke in and you could've killed him. I'm just glad to know he's alive."

"You should be grateful to know that I'm not the one whose doing this!" Lucas raised his voice back, "Haven't you four forgotten that Lloyd and I saved you all from evil and I chosed to leave to save my father and your sister, Kai, from death? Not to mention I did it to keep you guys from surrendering to my uncle and to keep Lloyd safe."

"Maybe you did to choose to leave." said Kai and stood face to face with the water ninja. "Or maybe you decided to leave willingly to have more power. And we used to think of you as a fallen brother, but now an enemy to us."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and stitched his eyebrows together in anger. He curled his lips in a snarl for them not believing him when he's been telling the truth. He wanted to get up from his chair and break the fire ninja's nose for he saying he was now an enemy and not a brother to them. But alas, the water ninja couldn't move his arms for they were crossed behind his back, tied up.

"If I was ever willingly to leave you guys, I would've left a long time ago." said Lucas, "I would have still kidnapped my cousin for my uncle. I could've done it when we were fighting in the alley. I could've done it when I was on the Bounty last night and I could've killed you all in your sleep. But I didn't."

The ninja were stunned to know about him. They were more surprised that he was aboard on the Bounty last night and the security system didn't even warn them about a intruder on board.

"Lucas, is it all true?" a voice asked.

Lucas looked past between Cole and Jay to see his cousin stepping out of the shadows. He wondered how long he's been listening to the whole conversation and could tell he looked hurt from his green eyes. Lucas knew he just shot an arrow of sorrow into his cousin's heart and felt pity for him to hear about it.

"Not all of it is true, Lloyd." Lucas said to his cousin. "I never destroyed their homes and I would never leave you alone if I wanted to and put harm on you. I love you as my cousin and I would always protect you, even with my life. You have to trust me. Convince them that I'm innocent. Follow your heart."

Lloyd looked at Lucas and his eyes began to sting with tears. He always thought of his cousin being forced to leave and the others thought it was different. But now hearing his cousin was on board last night and if he truely left willingly, he would've still kidnapped him like in the past. Lloyd began to slowly doubt himself on his cousin's choice, but still cared for him, and walked out of the room.

"Lloyd? Lloyd?" Lucas called to his cousin as he closed the metal door. Lucas glared back at his brothers and felt anger in his body. "What have you done to him!?"

"We didn't do a thing." Cole replied, "You did it because you left him all alone."

Lucas now felt the arrow of sorrow pierce his heart. He was speechless and felt like he was hollow on the inside. Tears began to form in his hazel grey eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "No. No. There's no way I could've done it." he said with the tears choking his throat. "I did it to protect him."

The ninja were whipsering a low tone for Lucas to not hear. Once they were done discussing, they all turned to the heart-broken water ninja. "The people have spoken, Lucas." said Cole, "We are holding you here until your master gives up the battle." and all left the room and left Lucas in darkness.

* * *

Lloyd was hugging his legs and buried his head into his knees as he sat on the floor near the control room. His eyes were releasing the small salty tears drop down his cheeks and the drops absorbed onto his knees as he cried his eyes out. He was speechless. He knows his cousin would always protect him, even with his own life. But when he found out that Lucas was on the Bounty last night, he was happy to know it was him that sang the flute melody to him to break through his nightmare. But he was also heartbroken to know if his cousin was ever willingly to leave him all alone, he would've been kidnapped like in the past when he discovered he had a cousin. To that, Lloyd doesn't know now if he thought of Lucas left on his choice or was forced.

The boy dressed in green lifted his head as he heard the metal door open and the four elemental ninjas walk out of the control room and left his cousin in darkness. Lloyd turned his head as the ninja walked past him and out of the hall that lead to the control room and turned his head back and could hear soft cries through the metal door. He stood up reached to the knob with a gloved hand, but then stopped and turned away.

Then suddenly the pain in Lloyd's left breast muscle began to appear itself and he slumped to the floor. The kid ninja thrashed his body around in agony as the pain was like fire in his chest and wanted to scream out in pain, but his throat was chocked by his tears. The fire in his chest began to decrease as the pain was slowly passing and Lloyd laid on the ground to breathe. After a few minutes have passed, Lloyd felt weak as he feebly tried to stand up. Once he was on his feet, the green ninja tiredly walked back to the bedroom and hugged the wall as he kept losing his balance on the way. Once he turned the knob of the bedroom, Lloyd stumbled over to a dresser and pulled out small green sweatpants and a green shirt and quickly changed into them and then laid down on his bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Master Garmadon," a voice hissed, "Our spiesss have informed usss that your apprentice hasss been captured by the ninja. And they have the mirror."

The dark lord slammed his four fists on the oak table in frustration. His apprentice had the confidence to retrieve the fifth shard for the mirror, but failed. Now with Lucas captured, Garmadon's plan to rule Ninjago were ruined. And yet, the four-armed figure had a feeling about his apprentice. Was it faith? Hope? Assurance? Garmadon didn't know, but felt that one of the three was spreading through his body and cold, black heart.

"Sshould we ssend an attack squad to resuce him and the mirror?" andother voice hissed, "And destroy the ninja in the process."

Garmadon glared at the four Serpentine generals with his crimson eyes and looked out of his window. He still felt the feeling that Lucas may somehow escape the ninja and return with the mirror. And he couldn't allow the Serpentine to attack the ninja with them harming his son in the process.

"Negative." he replied, "I have faith in my apprentice to return with the mirror before the Solstice Battle. So I shall wait for him to return. But I have an assignment for you four."


	15. The Prophecy

Chapter 14

_Clank_. Lucas slowly opened his eyes after hearing something. He woke up to find himself still in darkness. He didn't realize he fell asleep as he cried himself to sleep about his cousin hearing the whole interrogation and didn't defend him. He didn't know Lloyd was there as he told everyone if he was ever truely evil, he would've left a long time ago and still kidnap his cousin for his uncle. They may have been enemies for the first time in the past, but after The Remembrance Tea, Lucas stopped following Garmadon and became a ninja for his father. And the others changed their aspects towards the water ninja as Lucas trained with them and fought against the Serpentine and trained Lloyd on an element they never knew of a sixth ninja. Lucas sighed as now they wouldn't believe him and ran his fingers through his hair to clear his mind.

As he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, Lucas stopped to look at his arm and realized it was no longer tied up. He looked down at his torso and legs to see the ropes were no longer around his limbs, but on the floor. Lucas stood up from his chair to stretch his arms for being in the same position for hours and knelt down to inspect the ropes. As he inspected the small coil of rope that tied his legs together, Lucas had a hard time to see in the dark, but felt the knot was intact and was cut from a sharp object. But from what? And by whom?

"Who would set me free, if they won't believe me?" he says to himself.

Then suddenly, a faint golden glow begun to illuminate the dark control room. Lucas stood up as the light was glowing brighter and dimmed on a small table near him. The teen cautiously walked over to the table as if it was a trap or alarm. When he reached the table, his hazel grey eyes grew wide in awe to see his sai's, mask, and The Twilight Mirror on the table. Lucas was more curious on how they got to the control room if they were taken away from him. Lucas took out his pocket watch, that he always brought along with him to know the time, and opened it and used the glowing light of the mirror as his source of light to reveal it was half past midnight; Wednesday morning. Lucas was more puzzled now that the mirror was still glowing, even if it's past midnight.

Then it hit him. The reason why the mirror didn't glow at the Monastery was because the shard wasn't at his old home. It was the Bounty that was his home before he left to save everyone. Seeing that whoever untied him, Lucas figured someone wanted him to find the shard and leave before something awful happened. But who still? He placed his sai's in his belt, threw his mask over his face, grabbed the mirror, and left the control room.

Once the metal door was silently shut, Lucas looked at the mirror as it started to glow a bit brighter and walked down the hall to begin his search. Using the mirror as a compass, Lucas found himself in a game of Cat and Mouse as he searched in the lower levels of the vessel. He searched in broom closets, the garage of the tank and Nya's motorcycle and exo-suit, and even the basement training room. But when Lucas searched in the most obivious places, the mirror only dimmed as he wasn't searching hard enough and decided to retrace his steps to the control room. Within walking distance to the control room, Lucas took a different route to search for the shard and surprising the mirror began to glow brightly. With the mirror glowing, Lucas knew he was getting warmer as it glowed the brightest and dimmed to make Lucas stop in front of a door. Lucas looked up from the mirror to see it was the bedroom he shared with the ninja and his cousin.

Lucas stunned to believe the shard was in their room, but somehow felt that his uncle may have sent a Serpentine partol to rescue him on his capture and now needed to find it before the Serpentine destroy his second home. He placed the mirror inside his gi, to hide the light, and silently opened the door and swiftly walked in, quiet as a mouse, and closed the door behind him. Lucas held his breath as he turned around to see his brothers and cousin asleep in their bunks and quietly shifted his weight on each step to not alert everyone. Being dressed in dark grey clothing gave Lucas an advantage to blend in with the shadows as he searched around the room. He searched in the dressers, looked under the bunks, and in the closet near Jay and Zane's bunk. When Lucas searched every nook and cranny of the room, he sighed to not find the shard and felt he was running out of time and heard a small cry from his cousin.

Lucas quietly ran over to Lloyd's bed to see his cousin was hidden underneath his comforter. Lucas knelt down to his cousin and removed the comforter over his head and chest to see a river of tears flow down his cheeks. Lucas figured he was having another nightmare and began to stroke his hair and hum his flute melody until something caught his eyes. He craned his head to see his cousin clutching his left breast muscle tightly and heard another cry escape Lloyd's throat. Lucas doubted himself on Lloyd's nightmare and realized he was in pain and quietly ran to the bathroom to retrieve a wash rag before his cousin woke the others up. When Lucas reached back to his cousin, he drew out a sai and wiped the blade across the rag and the rag was soaked with water and pulled the comforter up to Lloyd's neck, to hide the light, and reached in to place a hand on Lloyd's hand over his chest. He closed his eyes to concentrat on his heal ability to see a faint blue light and dimmed to know it worked and Lucas looked at Lloyd to see the river of tears stopped and Lloyd gave off his silent snores. Lucas smiled to see his cousin no longer in pain and left the room to think on where the shard would be before time runs out.

When Lucas stepped out of the bedroom, he drew the mirror out to see it no longer glowed when he was near the bedroom, which made him confused. Maybe a false alarm. He began to think where the shard would be as he searched around more. He eliminated the places that the shard wouldn't be such as Nya's bedroom, the dining room and kitchen, and the bridge. When Lucas reached the deck, he felt the warm salty breeze hit his face as he remembered that they were anchored in the ocean. He felt slight sympathy to be surrounded on his element as it made him calm like a river flow without rocks in its path or an undisturbed water surface. He began to remember the memories he had on the Bounty before he left, when he always playfully fights with his brothers and cousin and how Lloyd always practice on his water training more than the other elements, because water was a new element to Lloyd and the others, are now only memories to him as the others think of him as an enemy. Lucas looked at the mirror in his left hand as it began to glow brightly and he turned to face a door that lead to a room under the dining room; his father's room.

Lucas quietly placed a gloved hand on the knob of his father's door, turned it quietly to not disturb him, and peeked through. Surprising, he didn't spot his father anywhere and cautiously walked in. Having the mirror in his belt, Lucas began his search to hopefully find the shard before an invasion could happen that could lead the ninja to their doom without realizing it and his cousin being kidnapped by the Serpentine. He searched under his father's bed, meditation area and found nothing so far. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a small cabinet that housed the Green Ninja scroll and walked over to it. He opened the small doors of the cabinet and reached in to pull out the weathered scroll and suddenly the room was illuminated. Lucas dropped the scroll, drew out his sai's, and turned around to face the ninja, but stopped to face his father.

"Hello my son." Sensei said proudly.

Lucas placed his sai's in his belt and removed his mask. "Hi Dad." he said quietly.

Sensei stood there and smiled to see his son back home. And Lucas was proud too to see his father after he left and missed him, but became worried that he'll warn the others. "So are you going to warn the others I escaped so they can capture me again and so you can use the Remembrance Tea on me?" he asked his father.

"No." Sensei replied.

"Then why did you agree with the others to have me tied up as a...prisoner?" Lucas surprised that his father wasn't going to warn the others on his escape. But why?

"I didn't agree with them to have you tied up as a prisoner. I only agreed with them that they talk to you about what's been happening."

"What else have they told you? And was it you that untied me?"

"They told me what has happened at the museum and their homes and how could've killed that researcher and your aunt. And I didn't know they had you tied up, so it wasn't me."

"She was my aunt?" Lucas had no idea that the archeologist that he used the leaves on was his aunt; Lloyd's mother and Garmadon's wife. But if his father wasn't the one who untied him, then who? "I never knew. But I never put harm on them. I only used the Knock-out Leaves so they wouldn't get hurt, except for my aunt who fell back and hit her head against the glass."

"What leaves?" Sensei asked, puzzled.

Lucas was shocked that the ninja never told his father about the leaves. He remembered watching Lloyd picked the leaves up after he dropped them and hid them in his shirt. "They never told you did they?" he asked. And his father shook his head in reply. Lucas sighed as he felt betrayed now that the others didn't tell his father. He looked at the mirror as it still glowed brightly to know the shard was near. Sensei saw the Twilight Mirror and took a step back to see the cursed mirror.

"Lucas tell me, why have you brought the mirror with you to Monastery and here?" Sensei asked.

"I brought the mirror with me because I figured out a pattern to where the shards were hidden." Lucas paused, "But when I was at home, I couldn't find it. I believe now a shard may be here and I need to find it before it's too late."

Sensei looked at his son with worry and then looked at the full length mirror next to him. "Lucas, come over here." he said.

Lucas walked over to his father and looked into his grey eyes as they both were the same height. Sensei placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and directed him to face the mirror with him. Lucas looked at himself through the reflective glass to see himself in his dark grey suit against his father's white kimono and wondered why his father wanted him to face the mirror. Then Sensei used the end of his bamboo staff to move Lucas' bangs to reveal his scar on his eyebrow. Lucas then realized why his father did it. The scar was a token to remember the last the time he followed Garmadon and when he fought against his father. And the reason why his father showed him his scar to remember who he was, the late apprentice of Garmadon and a ninja to his father. But now, he's back as a apprentice to his uncle.

"That was the past." Lucas said and walked away from the mirror and sat on the meditation mat with his head resting on his arms. "That was when I ran away because I was filled with rage because I couldn't be the Green Ninja. And this scar is like a consequence that I deserve for what I've done in the past. Now that I left to save you from death and the others from falling to darkness, I hate myself for what has been happening. And now that deal has been made, the others hate me, including Lloyd."

Sensei looked at his son and began to feel the pain of sorrow in him. "That's not entirely true about Lloyd."

"Huh?" Lucas looked up at his father, confused.

"Your cousin doesn't hate you for what has been happening. He's worried about you since you left. We both have been heartbroken since you left. I never thought that I would see you again since you both ran away and left to save us."

"If Lloyd was worried about me, then why didn't he defend me when I've been telling the truth? You believe me don't you, Dad?"

"I believe you." Sensei knelt down to his son's side to be with him, supporting him. "No son of mine would ever do anything to hurt his family. And the reason why Lloyd didn't defend you was because he was scared from the others and he still loves you more than a cousin, but as a big brother."

Tears begun to form in Lucas' hazel grey eyes as his father was on his side and not the ninja's side. He never expected that his cousin was scared to believe him when he's been defending him since the museum. Lucas felt proud to know his cousin and father still love him even if he left to save everyone.

"Thank you." Lucas says and wrapped his arms around his father and let the tears run down his cheeks. Sensei wrapped his arms around his son, but didn't let tears run down his cheeks, but smiled to know his son was happy. Lucas looked over his father's shoulder to see the clock on the wall and gasped to see it was four o'clock. He has been searching on the Bounty for three and a half hours and knew dawn was appoarching and the others would be awake to find out he escaped. He lets go of his father and looked into his with worry. "Dad, if you believe me, I have to find the shard before your brother, my uncle, sends a Serpentine patrol to destroy the ship." he said.

Sensei looked at Lucas and nodded in understandment and stood up. He walked over to the full length mirror and used the end of his staff to break the mirror into pieces. Lucas watched the reflective glass litter the floor and wonder why his father would do that. Did he just break a bond of a reuniting family and his father took his rage out on the mirror to break it? It broke Lucas' heart on the idea, but watched as his father shifted through the broken glass to pick up two pieces and walked back to his son. Sensei grabbed his son's hand and placed the pieces in his palm and closed it over the pieces and stepped back. Lucas looked at his father confused and opened his hand to see two golden reflective pieces of glass and looked back at his father. "Where did you find these?" he asked, surprised.

"After our home was destroyed, the only things that survived the fire was the Green Ninja scroll and the shard you were looking for." Sensei replied. "You see, I found this shard a long time ago, before Garmadon was banished into the Underworld, and hid it ever since until the mirror was uncovered. And the other one was in the Bounty when we first got it. I thought it was only a matter of time before my brother would know the locations with the mirror and I figured that the pieces were hidden from where your brothers lived and kept it a secret. Seems that I should've done something about it."

Lucas looked at the pieces and nodded in agreement. He understood that if Garmadon found out about the pieces that his father had, he would've steal the one from the Monastery and hold onto it when the mirror would be uncovered. Thanks to his father, Wu hid the two pieces behind the mirror; the one place that neither Garmadon or the Serpentine would never know. Lucas placed both pieces in his pouch and stood up from his mat. He looked at his mask and decided to not put it on and tucked it in his belt and walked over to the door.

"Lucas, wait." Sensei stopped him. Lucas stopped and looked at his father. "Before you leave, I want you to remember my old saying. A true ninja doesn't depend on his stength to win a fight..."

"But depends on his heart to protect those he cares for." Lucas finished him. Sensei nodded for his son remembering the saying and didn't stop him to leave. Lucas reached for the knob, but stopped as he remembered something. "But before I leave, I have something for you, Dad."

Now Sensei looked at his son confused as he walked up to him. Lucas reached into his pouch to not pull out the shards, but instead a parchment of weathered paper and handed it to his father. Sensei took the yellowed aged parchment, unfolded it, and smiled to see a white cloud, bright as snow, and a black cloud, dark as night, and in the middle of the two clouds merging together created the color grey. And around the edges of the clouds was an ancient language that only few could read, including Zane and his father.

"Now my son, where did you find this?" Sensei asked.

"Garmadon gave it to me a long time ago." Lucas replied, "After he obtained my sai's and dragon, he said he no longer had a use for it because he doesn't have the entire scroll and gave it to me. I was always curious to know what it meant and my uncle never told me. But I'm giving it to you because I think you would need it more than I do."

Sensei looked at the ancient language as the ink was fading, but he was still able to read it. He picked up the scroll off the floor and placed it on the table and knelt to his knees. "Come sit with me, my son." he said and motivated Lucas over to the table. "I have something to tell you."

Lucas walked over to the table and knelt to his knees to the left side of the table with his father to the right of him. He watched as his father place the piece of parchment in the center of the table and looked at him.

"You said you were curious to know the language around the clouds." said Sensei, "To tell you the truth, it's a prophecy. And I believe it's about you."

"A prophecy about me?" Lucas asked, puzzled. "But it came from the Green Ninja scroll. I only thought it only held Lloyd's prophecy to defeat his father."

"That it may, Lucas. But the scroll not only holds the prophecy of the Green Ninja, but also holds many other prophecies, like yours."

"How do you know it's about me?"

"Look at the clouds, Lucas. Clouds are formed from water evaporating from the sun, the white cloud. And water pours down from the clouds during stroms, the black cloud. And in the middle of the two, the grey one, balance them out so the clouds never ruin their cycles."

Lucas looked at the three clouds and thought it over and nodded on how it made sense. When he was ten, he was good with his father and trained himself to learn spinjitzu; the white cloud. But when he ran away because he couldn't be the Green Ninja and was filled with rage and learned to fight from his uncle; the black cloud. And the cycle happened over and over again when he changed sides to be with his father and left to be with his uncle; the grey cloud. The domain water element to him and the Grey Ninja of Water.

"If it's meant for me, then what does it say?" Lucas asked.

Sensei looked at his son with a solemn look and cleared his throat. "A ninja shall up when all are in darkness. The destined ninja would not only hurt himself, but also hurt those he cares for. When evil falls, the ninja shall rise up and take his place as a master of spinjitzu."

"Meaning?" Lucas asked.

"That I cannot know, but only you can find out." said Sensei, "But the last part, I do know. Lucas, do you know why you always protect Lloyd?"

"I protect him because he's my little cousin and I would protect him at all costs from skeletons and Serpentine. If he thinks of me as a big brother, then he's like a little brother to me."

"Right. But not only you're suppose train him, but you're also suppose to protect him."

Lucas thought it over on his prophecy and it sounded a lot like him to hurt those he cared for, including his father and cousin. Sensei saw his son's predicament and unvailed the scroll to the torn part, at the bottom. Lucas looked at the scroll to see the torn section his uncle done to the past and noticed to the left was a orange swirling vortex on the scroll. He craned his head to catch a better glimpse of it, but his father moved the scroll to the center of the table and moved the torn piece in its section.

Then something happened. A small light appeared from both the piece and scroll and the piece started merging back onto the scroll until the light died and the scroll was whole again. Lucas was amazed to see the scroll repair itself and wondered what other ancient artifacts can repair themselves, beside the Twilight Mirror and Green Ninja scroll. He then watched as the clouds and orange vortex began to glow and something written in the same language began to appear below the pictures. Lucas was more amazed to see a new prophecy appear and wondered if the clouds and vortex were connected.

"Dad, if the clouds were a propchey about me, then what does this vortex mean?" Lucas asked and pointed at the orange vortex. "And are they somehow connected to make this message or propechy appear?"

Sensei just smiled at his son and lets a chuckle escape his throat. "Only time would tell, my son." he said, "Speaking of time, you must hurry before they wake up."

Lucas took his finger away from the scroll and nodded and left the room with his father behind him. When the father and son reached the deck, Lucas looked over the port side of the ship to see if they was a way back to shore and spotted a lighthouse in the distance. He stood on the railing, ready to jump into the salty water and looked at his father as he gave him a concern look.

"Dad, I may have made stupid choices in the past, but if ever sometime in the future, I will make the right choices." said Lucas, "But right now, there is nothing I can do."

"I understand." said Sensei and stood by his son, not on the railing though.

Lucas smiled at his father for understanding him and looked at the ocean to prepare himself to jump. He stretched his arms out, squatted his legs, leaned forward and sprung his legs. With his arms together as a arrow, Lucas broke through the surface of the ocean and swam back up to breathe and swam his way back to shore. Sensei watched his leave his home and felt depressed to see him leave again after they seen each other for a long time. But he understood that he's not safe on the Bounty with the ninja mad at him and he left to protect him and his family. Then he felt guity that he hasn't told him the rest of his prophecy.

_"But if evil rises, the destined ninja will fall and evil shall not be contained_." he said to himself and left for his room.

Lucas finally reached the shore and walked onto the sand without a trace of water on him. He looked the cliffside to the lighthouse and looked both ways to see a path to higher ground, but sighed as climbing was his only choice now and began to scale the rocky wall. Taking cautious grabs, Lucas wished he was like Cole that enjoyed rock climbing, but managed to reach the top and stared in surprised to see his uncle in front of him.

"Welcome my apprentice, I see that you managed to escape the ninja and have the mirror with you." the dark lord said.

Lucas sighed as he was back to apprenticeship after talking with his father and drew out the mirror from his belt. He wondered how his uncle knew where he was and how he got to the lighthouse. "Not only I have the mirror, but I have the shard I've been searching for." he said and reached into his pouch to pull out the two shards and handed them both to Garmadon.

"Two more shards." Garmadon sounded surprised. "Impressive." and placed a shard to complete his temple and the piece welded itself to the mirror and then placed the second piece to complete his eye and it too welded itself to the mirror; only leaving a small triangle piece, between his eyes. "By tonight, we shall know the last location and you shall retrieve it for me."

"As you wish, master." said Lucas.

Garmadon looked at the anchored Bounty and evily grinned on a plan. "Give me your sai's." he commanded.

Lucas looked at his uncle with a puzzled look and drew his sai's out from his belt. He looked at his identical weapons and wondered what his uncle was planned. He knew his father and uncle can harness the power of the weapons, not all the weapons at once, because they both were the second generation of spinjitzu masters and handed them to him. With his crooked smile plastered on his face, Garmadon gripped the handles tightly and walked over to the cliffedge and stared directly at the ship. "Time to destory the ninja, once and for all." he muttered for Lucas to hear and lets out his evil laugh.


	16. The Kraken

**A couple of a annoucements before this chapter. I would like to thank my sister, KaitouKiwi, for my previous chapter because if you haven't read her Ninjago series, we both have came to an agreement to have our series tied together, but with different characters and plots. So the orange vortex in the Green Ninja scroll is based off from her OC in her series and if you haven't read them, I would recommend them. I also made a couple of changes in my story, changing Lloyd's age to 11 instead of 10, so now he'll be 12 on his birthday in my story. And finally I have a great soundtrack for this chapter because it will be intense with it and time it right when you read while listening. Type in this link on youtube, watch?v=eN5ExwsXUiQ, and when you see the mark, *, enjoy. Also this based on the same soundtrack, but if it finishes before the end of the chapter, when you see the mark, **, rewind it to the time 6:10 and enjoy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and reveiw on it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Black clouds begun to form in the ocean sky. Water rose and fell as it rocked a ship. Wind howled strong to make the barrels fall over on the deck. Thunder could be heard in the distance as a storm was forming. Lightning flashed across the dark sky. And heavy rain poured down to make the floorboards clattered to their drops to almost bother the residents inside.

Inside the anchored ship, a teen with bleach white hair, dressed in white, laid in his bed and gave off his silent snores. Behind his closed eyelids, the teen's mind was shut off from reality as he dreamt in his slumber. He could see a man with light brown hair in lab coat with glasses over his blue eyes tinkering with an invention as his son, Zane, watched with curiousity. Zane watched as his father had his back turned on him while he worked on his mysterious invention. Once his father placed the screwdriver on the worktable, he turned around to face his son with a dark blue feathered falcon in his hands. Zane smiled to see the marvelous invention and pressed the activation button on its chest and the bird's yellow eyes glowed to life and flapped its wings to take flight. Zane watched in awe as his bird flew with grace in the one room hollowed birch tree, but his dream suddenly stopped and a warning bar flashed across his eyes and mind.

"Emergancy!" the voice in his head said, "Hibernation mode deactivated!"

The ice ninja's eyes fluttered open to reveal his ice blue eyes to let out a gasp and immediately sat up from his bed to hit his head under the bed above him and slumped back to his pillow. Zane groaned in pain, while holding his head, and carefully sat him up without having to hit his head for second time. He looked around the room to find it still dark and opened his left forearm to check the time on his computer to see it was four thrity. Zane was curious why his system woke him up early when they still had another two and a half hours of sleep left before the alarm clock goes off. He closed his computer and laid back down in his bed to catch the last hours of sleep. But before his head made contact with his pillow, lightning flashed outside the window and illuminated the bedroom and thunder was instantly heard after it and the ice ninja felt the ship rocking. The nindroid instantly knew the reason why his hibernation mode was deactivated before the alarm clock and interrupted his sleep. They were in the middle of a storm.

"Everyone, wake up!" he warned them the loudest he could.

Jay was the first one to wake up from being in the bed above Zane and gave out a shriek as he rolled out of his bed and made contact to the wooden floor. Cole woke up the same way Zane did and banged his head on the bed above him. Kai grunted angrily from being disturbed from his slumber and sat up to glare at his ice brother. And Lloyd, however, was still asleep; like he didn't hear a thing.

"Zane, what's your problem!?" Kai asked, "I was in a middle of a fight against the skeletons until you ruined it." He grabbed his pillow and threw it between Lloyd's bunk to hit his ice brother. But Jay stood up, after recovering from his shock, and got hit by Kai's pillow.

"Kai!" Jay growled, "Next time hit Zane, not me!" and threw it back at him.

The down feather pillow hit Kai in the face and he glared at Jay, grabbed his pillow and jumped off his bed. Before the cranky fire ninja could land a blow to the cranky lightning ninja, another bolt of lightning flashed outside the window and thunder boomed after it. Both ninjas stopped before a fight broke out as the lightning lit up the room for awhile and left them in darkness because of the dark sky.

"Wow, that's some storm." Cole observed tiredly and looked at Lloyd as he slept. _How could an eleven year old sleep through this and not be bothered_? he wondered.

"I sense this isn't any storm we encountered before." Zane analyzed, "It feels rather...different."

The others, except Lloyd, looked at the nindroid with a raised eyebrow, confused. What did he mean it felt different? Don't all storms feel the same with the rain, thunder, and lightning? Then something hit them all and quickly ran to a dresser. Kai opened a drawer to reveal Lucas' old grey ninja suits and grabbed handfuls of them and placed them on top of the dresser to reach the bottom. When the last handful pulled out the grey suits, the ninja gasped to see The Twilight Mirror, Lucas' sai's and mask were gone.

"No!" they all shouted and lightning flashed at the exact moment and thunder followed.

They surrounded themselves in their spinjitzus to change from their pajamas and into their suits and charged out of the room to the control room. Another lightning bolt flashed out side the window and thunder boomed after it, louder than before. A sleeply child slowly opened his emerald green eyes to find out what was happening. Lloyd tried to sit up in his bed, but still felt weak from before and laid on his back. He craned his head around the room to see a dresser was opened with its contents pulled out and looked to see the ninja were gone and the door was opened. Curious to know the trouble, Lloyd weakly got out of his bed and grabbed onto Cole and Kai's bunk to support himself. Ignoring the rocking of the ship, Lloyd stabilized his balance to make his way to the hall and walked down to where the ninja were going, while hugging the wall as he was still weak to support himself and wanted to vomit, but kept pushing himself through.

*When the ninja reached the metal door to the control room, each one drew out their weapons and Cole cautiously opened the door and all charged in. They gasped to only see the chair and ropes that held Lucas were on the floor. They were surprised to not know how he escaped the ropes and got off the Bounty with the mirror.

"How did he escape?" Cole asked surprised to see the knots were still intacted, but were cut.

"How should I know?" Jay retorted, "He pulled a MacGyver stunt on us. Not only that, he has the mirror and his sai's back. Which means now he's causing this...hurricane to finish us off."

"Tell us something we don't know, Jay." Nya's voice rang from the inter-com to the bridge, "I heard Zane's shout and immediately went to the bridge to fly us out of here. But I need you guys up here ASAP because we have a problem!"

Without second thought, the ninja ran past Lloyd as he tiredly walked to the control room and let out a small gasp to see his cousin was gone. He wondered where he went and tiredly made his way to the deck with the others in a slow pace to make sure he doesn't stumble onto the floor.

Once the ninja reached the deck, they were soaked to the bone as the heavy rain poured down on them. Kai's hazardous spiked out brown hair was matted down and had to move his bangs to see. Cole's thick black shaggy hair was pressed and water dripped down his face. Zane's bleached white spiked up hair fell down like a wet mop standing on its handle, almost touching his shoulders. And Jay's auburn hair, not being the longest or shortest, didn't give him much trouble, but raindrops kept stinging into his eyes.

"Nya, what's happening!?" Kai shouted through the storm, "Why are we still here!?"

"I'm trying!" she replied from the bridge, "But something must've caught our anchor and I can't move the ship one bit."

The ninja heard wood groaned beneath their feet. They also heard the water bubbling and churning as something was happening. Out from both the starboard and port side of the ship, four pillars of water, two for each side, began to climb up from the ocean in the air. The ninja were looked around surprised as the pillars were still climbing and drew out their weapons. They watched as the ends of the pillars were slimming themselves to a dull point, almost like octopus tentacles.

"Kraken!" Jay screamed like it was from the movie they saw before Lucas stole the mirror.

"No Jay, you're wrong." said Kai, "Lucas!"

And a pillar of water slammed itself on the deck from where the ninja stood after they dodged it on time. Another tentacle slammed itself into the port side of the ship to make the ninja lose their balance. And another one made its way to the stern of the ship and poised itself like a viper to strike. Kai saw the tentacle from the windows in the bridge as it was about to strike at his sister from behind. "Look out, sis!" he warned her.

Nya turned around as the tentacle broke through the window and dodged to the side before it strucked her. The tentacle detached itself to a jet of water after it broke through the second window and dove back in the ocean and recreated itself as a new tentacle. "Nya!" they all shout for the samurai. They watched the samurai recover and took the rudder, while moving her tangled black hair out her face. "I'm fine." she said, "Sensei, we need you out here to help."

Sensei ran out of his room and looked frightened and surprised to see the water tentacles slamming into the ship. The rain didn't bother him as much as it did to his students for his straw hat acted as a umbrella for him. "What's happening?" he asked his students.

"Your son." Kai replied with a sour tone, "That's what."

Sensei gave his students an angry gaze from his grey eyes as he would know Lucas wouldn't cause this after encountering him not moments ago. "We can discuss this later." he said, "But for now, we must not let the tentacles destroy the Bounty." He watched a tentacle wrap itself around the mast and knew it was going to destroy it. "Zane, use your ice powers to freeze the tentacles before they destroy the ship. Cole and Kai, use your weapons to break the ice. And Jay, you get up to the bridge and help Nya."

"As you wish, Sensei." said Zane and threw his shurikens at the tentacle on the mast and froze it.

Cole used his scythe to break the ice into chunks and Zane raised his arms in the air as another tentacle was about to strike the deck and froze it before it made contact and Cole used his scythe to break the ice. The ice chunks slid on the floorboards after Cole broke the frozen tentacles and instantly melted. The puddles of water began to merge with one another and started to to form into beings. These water beings all looked the same. Standing six feet tall and no facial expression. These beings were a new threat to the ninja.

"Okay that one is new to me." Kai admitted and drew out his sword. "But I got them."

The fire ninja charged at the beings and swung his fire sword at the one in front of him and sliced it in half. The split water being didn't splash to the floor, but instead the dismembered body parts begun to create more beings from being sliced in half. Kai and the others watched in surprised to see the water being create more of them; like a starfish regeneration cycle. "Okay, that's definately new to me." Kai admitted again and charged at the beings.

Kai swung his golden sword at the water beings. He sliced through the chest or abdomen of the beings. Decapitated a couple as they were only water. Sliced off their limbs to destroy them. But the sliced off parts never splashed the floor, but instead created more beings from their parts and stood at least three dozen of them. The water beings arms changed their forms to act as swords of their own and all stood to strike the ninja.

"Will you stop with the slicing because you know it won't work!?" Cole shouted

Lloyd emerged the deck and was soaked head to toe from the heavy rain. He looked up to see the water tentacles knocking onto the deck and sides of the ship to make him lose his balance. He stood up to regain his footing and screamed to see the unknown water beings in front of him and the ninja on the other side. The water beings reminded Lloyd of the sirens from the Sinbad movie he saw and took a step back to hide from them, but bumped into a barrel. A being turned around to face the boy after hearing the noise. And at Lloyd's weakened state, he could've sworn he saw the being turn itself into Lucas. The form of Lucas opened its mouth to show Lloyd its razor sharp fangs, lets out a screech, and charged at Lloyd. The being changed its form to a jet of water and swept Lloyd off his feet and into a trunk with the lid closing after making contact; sealing him inside.

"Hey, let me out!" Lloyd shouted and banged against the wood to call for help.

The water beings all screeched at the ninja and charged at them. "Zane, freeze them!" Cole commanded. The ice ninja held out his hands and two beams on light shot out of his palms and made contact to the beings; freezing them in place. Then Cole and Kai pushed the frozen beings into the ocean, never to be seen again. And then the four tentacles all leaned back to make the final blow to destory the Destiny Bounty. Zane saw their chance to escape the storm and froze all tentacles, allowing the ship the breathing room to escape.

"Jay, Nya, here's our chance!" Kai shouted, "Get us out of here!"

Inside the bridge, Jay pressed the activation button and the ship's engines roared to life. The rockets and thrusters ignited to life and started to lift the ship off the water. The ninja cheered as they were about to sail away from danger, but all fell to the floor as the ship suddenly stopped.

"What happened!?" Kai asked, "Why are we still here, sis!?"

"I can't retrieve the anchor still!" Nya retorted back at her brother, "You guys find a way to break the chain before something else happens!"

* * *

Lucas watched on the cliffside as his uncle brewed the storm. The water ninja was heartbroken to see his uncle conjured the storm and created the water tentacles to destroy the Destiny Bounty. The wind howled in his face and rain pressed down his shaggy hair in wet clumps. He watched his uncle use his weapons with his four arms to move the water to his creation to destory the Bounty. Lucas watched as the tentacles were frozen and watched the Bounty take flight, but then stopped to make his heart sink to his stomach as he saw the anchor was still in the ocean; caught on something his uncle created.

"Now to finish to the job." the dark lord said and moved the right sai to his lower right arm and moved it in a circular motion.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, the elemental ninja were at the anchors chain, trying to break it. Kai used his sword to heat a chain-link to white hot, like what Lucas did to wash the venom away with the help of the ninja. Then Zane used his shurikens to freeze the link to instantly cool the metal, like a piece of pottery fresh out of the kiln and instantly cooled to make it weak. Jay swung his nunchucks to build up electricity and sent a bolt to break the ice and Cole swung his scythe at the link to make the final blow. But the link absorbed the shock and sent him flying back. The earth ninja quickly stood up to his feet and demanded to try again.

Zane heard the thunder crash above them and saw a bolt of lightning strike near them. The ice ninja quickly ran to the edge of the starboard bow to see lightning strike at the same spot. He knew lightning never struck twice in the same spot and looked down to stare in horror. The ocean begun to crash into wave and then swirled to create a vortex. The vortex was growing rapidly by the second and lightning struck in the eye of the swirling vortex. And Zane instantly knew what forming beneath their feet.

"Maelstrom!" Zane shouted to everyone.

The ninja stopped trying to break the chain to run to the edge and all looked scared to see the large whirlpool of water. They all could feel the Bounty being pulled in as the maelstrom caught their anchor and was reeling them in like fish.

"Break the chain before we get sucked in!" Cole commanded and all ninja returned to the chain to free themselves.

* * *

Lucas stared in horror to see the whirlpool his uncle created with his sai's. His heart was literally sank down to his feet and the blood in his face rushed down as he saw the Bounty being pulled in from their anchor. His father. Brothers and sister. And his cousin. All were aboard the periled ship as the bow was starting to touch the rim of the maelstrom. "Master, you have to stop this, your son is on that ship!" Lucas shouted, but was ignored. "Uncle!?"

Again Lucas was ignored. "_Do something_!" the voice in his head shouted. Lucas shutted his eyes tightly and covered his ears as the voice was screaming in his head. He opened his eyes to see the bow no longer touched the water, but touched the water again as it struggled to free itself. Without thinking, Lucas quickly ran to the cliffedge and held out his hands to control the storm.

Garmadon saw what his nephew was doing and Lucas looked at his uncle to no longer the red crimson eyes. But pitch balck as his evil was controlling the storm. "I command you stay out of this, my apprentice." the dark lord commanded and swung his upper right arm at Lucas' face.

Lucas flew back and slid on the wet ground. He could feel his left eye and cheek swelling with pain after he was struck. The teen watched his uncle raise all four arms and saw the ice tentacles, that Zane froze, break free from their state and towered over the Bounty, larger than before. It horrified Lucas to see the final blow that could destroy the Bounty and his family he still cared for.

"_You call that doing something_!?" the voice teased. The same voice from the sewers that told him to save everyone from following his uncle and paid the price to hurt his family. "_You're more pathetic than I thought and you'll be defeated with failure_."

Lucas' blood boiled with rage in his veins. His conscience was mocking him that he doesn't accept defeat and watched his uncle deliver the final blow. "I will not accept defeat!" he said, stood up, and charged at his uncle from behind. He wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist, pulled him away from the cliffedge and tripped him to lose his concentration and fell back to the ground and lets the sai's fly out of his grasp.

**Lucas caught his sai's and ran to the cliffedge. He raised his sai's in the air and crossed them and screamed in agony to the power of the storm. The tentacles stopped before making contact to the ship and started frailing to the new wielder of the sai's. Lucas' eyes turned from their original color to pitch black as his uncle's evil coursed through his body from making the storm.

"I am the wielder of water and creator of storms!" Lucas shouted, "And I will not let this happen!" The water ninja used all of strength against the storm and his eyes turned from darkest shade of black to milky white as he gained the control of the storm and stretched his arms out.

* * *

The tentacles stopped frailing and splashed back into the ocean. The maelstrom closed its vortex before the Bounty was sucked in. The lightning stopped flashing across the sky. And the heavy rain began to let down a light drizzle. The ninja were confused to what was happening, but saw their chance of escape.

"Now Nya, here's our chance!" Cole shouted.

Nya flipped the switch to retrieve the anchor and the chain rattled as it finally responded and rested on the bow. The samurai directed the ship away from the ocean and gained altitude as it flew away with freedom.

* * *

Lucas' eyes turned back to normal as he used all of his energy and strength to clear the storm and knelt to one knee and was breathing heavily. He looked to see the Bounty fly away from the ocean and to land and was relieved to know his father, brothers and sister, and cousin were safe. He felt something grip his shoulders and was forced to face his uncle as he wrapped a black-skinned hand around his nephew's throat and lifted him off the ground. Garmadon used his lower arms to take Lucas' sai's away from him and tightened his grip in anger. Lucas grabbed onto the hand that was choking him to move it away from his throat to breathe, but didn't have the strength to do so and could see the fire and hatred in his uncle's now back to red crimson eyes.

"You and I need to talk." Garmadon growled and used his free hand to snap his fingers. A purple fire blazed around the two figures and Lucas was nervous to find out what was about to happen to him as the fire engulfed them and was extinguished.

The two spinjitzu masters were now gone.


	17. Consequences

**I have a soundtrack that with go great with this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. On YouTube type in this link, watch?v=letZnkZG5Vo, and when you see the mark, *, hit play and there are some parts you may what to time perfectly on them. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

In the dark and silent mansion, everything was quiet and calm in the emptiness. Well almost everything as the sound of metal was clashing against one another. The noise echoed through the silent corridors as the source was happening in the grand hall with the Serpentine tribes and Skulkin army training. Both kinds were training early before dawn as the countdown to the Summer Solstice Battle was closing near and both were preparing to destroy Ninjago and the ninja. Skales and the other Serpentine generals' watched in satisfaction to their tribes training hard to rule Ninjago and would use the advantage to turn against Garmadon with their tribes with the hostage of his son. They would need to wait for the right moment.

Then suddenly, the ground started shaking to make the Serpentine and skeletons stop training and move to the side. Flashes of purple lightning bolts sparked across the grand hall and struck the center of the hall. A ring of a dark hue of purple fire blazed high and all heard a shout of anger as it died down to reveal Garmadon and Lucas, still being held high and choked. Lucas was still struggling to make the black hand move away from his throat to breathe, but was still weak after he calmed the storm will all of his energy and strength to save his family. But not only he saved everyone from death, he disobeyed his uncle's command and doesn't know the consequences to what will happen to him. Before Lucas passed out on the lack of oxygen, he felt the grip around his throat loosen as Garmadon threw him across the hall and Lucas landed on the marble floor in a heap.

"You dare disobey my orders!?" Garmadon barked, "Who do you serve!?"

Lucas gave out a coughing fit as he slowly regained the air for his lungs. He laid on the stone floor and tried to lift himself off his chest, but was too weak to do so. "I serve you...as your...apprentice." he replied with a strep throat.

"You serve as my apprentice! But when my spies informed me on your capture, they have informed me that you showed yourself weak to the ninja! And from what I saw, you still care about them! I trained you to despise the ninja and this is how you repay me!?"

Lucas looked over his shoulders to face his uncle and was silent to respond. He moved his wet curved bangs out of his eyes and drooped his head in shame to what he done. He broke his uncle's one rule when he was trained from him at his age of ten and clung onto him with regret. Never show yourself weak to your enemy. Otherwise they'll take the advantage to destroy you. Lucas could hear the whispers and chants of the from the Serpentine and skeletons, calling him weak and pathetic. They started banging the end of the weapons on the marble floor in unison, like a drum, and was starting to pick up speed. And it made Lucas scared to find out what was going to happen to him.

Garmadon growled through his teeth as he was still furious to his apprentice and could tell the chant from the weapons meant trouble to him. "Hold him up!" he commanded at two skeletons. "Expose his back!"

The two skeletons ran up to Lucas' sides, each one grabbed onto his wet arms, and hoisted him to his feet. But Lucas was still to weak to support himself and just suspended himself in the air with his arms stretched out. He could feel a thin knife slicing into his shirt and couldn't tell if it was a skeleton or Serpentine slicing his back, until he felt scaly fingers reach into the cut fabric and ripped the top layer of his gi and his white undershirt; exposing his bare back. The water ninja could feel the cool air run across his back and felt trickles of water dripping down on his back from his wet shaggy hair. The banging of the weapons was beating faster and louder as Garmadon watched a skeleton run up to him with a coil of black rope and snatched it from its bony grasp. The dark lord unraveled the coil and gripped the thick end, while the other end was thin, and the chanting of metal stopped.

*"This will teach you to disobey my orders." he says and drew his upper right arm back, "And you show yourself weak!" and whipped his arm forward.

_Crack._ Lucas gritted his teeth and shutted his eyes tightly as the pain was running across his left shoulder blade. _Crack._ He knew his uncle whipped him again and felt the pain in his lower right back. _Crack._ The water ninja lets a whimper escape his throat and felt pain on his mid-back. _Crack._ Lucas lets out a cry of pain as the whip made a verticle hit on his previous hit. He lets out his cries of pain as the whip continued to strike him eight more times and his back was in pain. Lucas no longer felt the trickles of water run down his back, but instead felt something warm and sticky ooze down his back from his marks. He knew it was his blood running down and lets the tears run down his face on his punishment for saving his family.

"Throw him in the cellar for isolation!" Garmadon commanded.

Lucas felt himself being moved with his feet dragging behind him. He lifted his head to eye the Serpentine generals and spotted Skales wickedly smirking at him; mocking him on his punishment or consequence for saving the ninja. The teen looked down at the Hypnobrai's scaly blue hands to see his gold staff in his right hand and a burlap sack in his left. Anger ran through the water ninja's body as the generals were slithering towards the door and knew they were launching their plan to kidnap his cousin.

Out of all the generals and tribes, Skales was the one Lucas hated the most. Lying to his uncle on their plans to kidnap Lloyd. Attempting to kidnap Lloyd. Making him take the blame on his brothers' homes being destroyed. And especially for him and his tribe for burning down his home the Monastery.

The water ninja scanned down at the floor and spotted a spear lying near and looked back at Skales as he and the generals were close to the door. Feeling renewed energy coursing his body, while ignoring the pain in his back, Lucas planted his feet to the floor, broke free from the skeletons' grasps, drove both of his elbows to knock their heads off, and charged at Skales. He snatched the spear from the floor and lets out a battle cry to make the Hypnobrai general stop in his tracks to see the charging water ninja. Lucas climbed on top of a dust covered table, jumped off after making contact to the hidden wood underneath to launch himself higher, and positioned the spear above his head to deliver the spearhead into Skales heart. And the general didn't look fazed or recoil in fear.

As Lucas about to strike the blue snake, he felt something strike his back to cause him more pain and flew away from Skales and hit his right side against a wall. Lucas fell to the floor, on his stomach and chest, and was breathing heavily as his new energy was drained from him. He weakly lifted his head to see his weapon roll away from him and then looked at his uncle with a hand out in front of him. He could see smoke sizzle out of his palm as the dark lord recently sent a lightning bolt to stop his apprentice from killing a general with no reason. Being in the Dark Realm not only gave him the power to possess the Golden Weapons, it also gave him unknown supernatural powers. Lucas then craned his head to see Skales slither up to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You will fail to protect him, ninja." Skales hissed and slithered back to generals.

Lucas knew who he meant and groaned in pain to grab his tail, but his arm gave up on him and fell to the floor. He felt his wrists being grabbed and was lifted to his feet and was dragged away to the cellar. Once they reached the door, a skeleton unlocked the wooden door, opened it, and both threw Lucas in. Lucas tripped on the first step and fell down the flight of steps and hit the cold stone floor. He groaned in more pain as his entire body was in pain and heard the wooden door shut behind him and locked. He was now consumed in darkness.

The water ninja looked around the cellar, he couldn't see much, but only used his hearing as his sense of direction. He heard water dripping near him and turned his head to the left to hear a puddle of water near him. Using all the strength he left, Lucas crawled his way to the puddle to use his heal ability to heal his back. By the time he reached the puddle, his finger-tips felt raw and numb underneath his gloves, but ignored the pain and scooted his body underneath the dripping water with his stomach touching the puddle. He gritted his teeth as each drop either dripped on his back and slide down into his wounds or directly into his wounds. Still being able to sense his sai's presense nearby, Lucas closed his eyes to concentrate on his heal ability as each drop made contact to his wounds to seal them.

Once the wounds were sealed, Lucas moved away from the puddle and still felt sore and reached behind his back to ease the pain. And what he felt, horrified him. The powers of the water ninja's heal ability with his sai's taken away only did half of the work and left him with new scars on his back. It made Lucas heartbroken to now be disfigured with the multiple scars on his back as he only cared for his scar on his left eyebrow, as a token of his past. But now the scars on his back are a consequence to his treachery for saving his family and disobeying his uncle. Still feeling weak and tiredness creeping on him, Lucas unlooped his grey belt and removed his dark grey gi and gloves and left his undershirt on and folded his other shirt to act as a pillow and laid on his side against the cold stone ground.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he was suffering the consequence that he did to protect the people he cared for, even if they think of him as an enemy, except for his father and cousin. Now consumed in darkness, Lucas was admitting defeat that the mirror will tell them the final location and he'll have to retrieve it and the Solstice Battle will happen. But for how long will he be sentenced in isolation? He lets the left tears run down the bridge of his nose to his right eye and both tears fall down the same cheek and into his ear and hair as now he's thinking about his father dying in battle and his cousin kidnapped by the Serpentine and how he's not there to protect them in the future as he follows his uncle into combat. Lucas closed his eyes as sleep crept on him and cried himself to sleep.


	18. Accusations and Worry

Chapter 17

The sunlight of the earth's energy source gave off the summer heat of the day. Thin streaks of clouds rose high in the blue sky. A blissful breeze blew across a meadow and motivated a flying ship across the sky. The ship landed in the meadow as it survived through a horrible storm that could've destroyed it along with its passengers.

The ninja on the ship looked around in horror to see the damage of their home. Boards were broken into pieces. Glass from the windows, inside and outside of the ship, littered the floor. The ninja walked through the wreckage as they dried themselves off from the rain and looked to see what survived. But they all have their hatred to the one person who can control water and create storms. They all hated Lucas, except Sensei and Lloyd, to what has happened.

"Look at what your son has done, Sensei." Kai said as he rung his hair out and sculpted it to its spiky form. "He nearly destroyed us and escaped with the mirror."

Sensei stood his guard as his students were...mutiny on him because of Lucas. He gave them an angry gaze to each and everyone of them as he knew his son would never do a thing to harm his family. "My son would never cause this!" he raised an angry voice at them. "I have faith in him that he was the one who stopped the storm rather then create it!"

"Sensei, no offense, but we used to think of Lucas as a fallen brother." Cole said and shook his head, like a dog after swimming, to remove the excess water. "But now after seeing our homes destroyed, my father in the hospital..."

"And I don't know where my parents are..." Jay added in.

"We think of him as an enemy now." Cole finished.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but I have to agree with them." Nya joined in. Because she was almost killed by those water tentacles and could see why they all hate Lucas. Destroying her home and village, but she doesn't want revenge, just depressed.

"Plus Sensei, your son left you to have more power, along with the mirror and tried to kill us, including you." said Zane, "Now Lucas only needs to find four more shards and he'll be searching everywhere in Ninjago to find them."

Sensei still stood his guard as his students were all turning against him, except his nephew. He knew his son still wouldn't cause the storm and destroy his family. He also knew his son wouldn't be able to control the storm that well in power as he, and the others, were still learning their elemental powers, while training Lloyd. And the nindroid was wrong on the shards as his brother, Garmadon, only needed one more to unlock the Dark Realm and felt his son will still make the right choices like he recently did. "You're wrong, Zane." he corrected him, "My brother doesn't need four more shards. He only needs one more."

The ninja and samurai looked at Sensei confused. How did he know that the dark lord needed one more shard to open the portal? And how did Lucas already retrive the three other shards? "Sensei, how do you know Lucas and Garmadon need one more shard?" Cole asked.

Sensei sighed and told them his encounter with Lucas. "...I suspected my brother may have found a shard long ago as I have. And when I talked to my son, I gave him the shards he was looking for because I have faith in him that he'll make the right choices."

They were stunned. Their teacher gave the dark lord's apprentice two shards for the Twilight Mirror to open the portal. Was he crazy? Did he want the Dark Realm to open and destroy Ninjago? Why?

"Sensei, you just gave our enemies' apprentice the two shards that can destroy Ninjago." Kai stated plainly. "Why are you betraying us?"

Angry, Sensei used his staff and whacked Kai on the head and the fire ninja recoiled in pain. "I'm the one betraying you!?" he replied with anger in his tone. "What about you four!? Don't you remember that the way to defeat your enemy is to become its friend!? But instead all of you used revenge to harm my son and revenge is never the answer to win a fight! But am I the one really betraying you!? I only agreed with you four to talk to my son, but instead you have him tied up as a prisoner and interrogate him and never mentioned me about the leaves he used in the beginning!"

"You should ask your nephew about the leaves." Kai stated.

"Has anyone seen Lloyd anyway?" Cole asked, coming back up to the deck from the bowels of the ship. "I haven't seen him since we ran past him in the ship and I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh no! You don't think he fell overboard?!" Jay panicked, "Or he was attacked by those beings or sirens?! Or Lucas was still able to control the storm and kidnap him from behind us?!"

The possibilites from the lightning ninja's mouth were endless. Until a cry of help spoke out of nowhere. "Is anyone there?" the voice said. The ninja instanly knew it was Lloyd, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Lloyd, where are you?" Cole asked.

"Why don't you look in a trunk?" Lloyd retorted.

The ninja looked around the deck for a trunk and spotted one near the mast. They all walked over to it and Zane knelt down to it. "Lloyd, is it you?" he asked.

"No. I'm a genie in a lamp." Lloyd snapped back, "Who do you think it is?"

The ninja shrugged as it was Lloyd. Zane took one of his shurikens and froze the lock solid and broke it to shatter like glass. When the trunk was open, the ninja looked in to find Lloyd lying on his side in the cramp trunk and helped him out. Lloyd's entire right side and head was soaked from lying in a pool of water after he was swepted into the trunk. Lloyd still felt weak like when he woke up as he stretched his tight muscles for lying in the same position a long time, but didn't mention it to anyone that he wasn't feeling well. Nya handed him a towel and Lloyd accepted it to dry himself off.

"Lloyd, they have told to ask you about the leaves." said Sensei, "Did you know about them before they did?"

Lloyd stopped drying his hair when he heard about the mention of leaves and looked at his uncle with a frown. Sighing, Lloyd knew he couldn't lie to his uncle as he now knows about the leaves that Lucas used in the museum. "Yes." he admitted.

"Why my nephew?"

"I did it to protect Lucas because he's like the big brother I never had like when he always protected me and I felt like I should owe him back so the others wouldn't hurt him as he's my dad's apprentice. But I made it worse for him. And now I can't apologize to him from the control room and now he thinks I don't like him."

Sensei looked at his nephew with a frown as well, from not explaining the leaves. He wasn't mad at his nephew for mentioning them before. But was disappointed at him. And to this action it lead his son to be in pain, but gave him the chance to talk with him and told him about his prophecy.

"Okay, since we got that off our backs now." Jay broke the ice. "Our next question is how did Lucas escape? We made sure his sai's were taken so he couldn't use his powers and he still was able to escape."

"I've been reviewing the security cameras near the control room and you should see this." Zane said while looking at his forearm computer and pressed a few keys on the keypad.

Out from the second floor of the deck, that too lead to the dining room, a projector popped out and played a holographic image in the center of the deck. Everyone watched as the time showed ten minutes before twelve thrity from the camera, angled from the ceiling and infront of the metal door to the control room and looked dead to them. Until a figure in a black cloak with the hood over his head showed up in front of the door. The ninja gasped to see the figure had the Twilight Mirror in his left hand and Lucas' sai's and mask in his right and walked into the control room. After ten minutes passed, the metal door reopened and the figure stepped out, closed it tightly behind him, and removed his hood. They all gasped to see the mysterious figures blonde hair and emerald green eyes and all turned to face Lloyd, who was surpirsed as everyone else.

"There's no way I did that." Lloyd confessed, "I was asleep and don't remember a thing."

"Or maybe you still care for him and you're the one betraying us." said Kai.

"He may be my cousin, Kai." Lloyd stated, "But I would never do that if I have a reason, but I don't have one as I don't remember doing it." Then he looked at Sensei. "Uncle, you believe me, don't you?"

Sensei looked into his nephew's eyes and nodded. "I believe you." he said, "What has happened is the past and we can't change it. Now we must focus on stopping my brother from retrieving the final shard." Then looked at Lloyd and noticed he looked...pale. "Lloyd, are you well?" he asked, "You look rather...pale."

It was true. Lloyd lost his tan color on his skin and was now white as a ghost. The other noticed it as well as Lloyd looked at his arms. "I haven't been feeling well lately." he replied. And as if it was timed right, Lloyd clutched his left breast muscle tightly with his right hand as the pain reappeared again and fell to the floor.

"Lloyd!" they cried to the green ninja.

The boy tossed and thrashed his body on the wooden floor of the deck as the pain was intense to him. Lloyd opened his mouth and this time his cry of pain finally escaped his throat and a fresh river of tears flowed down his cheeks. While his body thrashed around, Lloyd held out his free hand and all of his elemental powers shot out of his palm. First fire blazed out. Then ice shards shot out. Lloyd slammed his fist on the deck to cause it to shake for earth. Sparks of lightning scattered across the deck. And water finally shot out of his palm as a jet of water. But Lloyd then drew his hand back and shot it foward to push unknown force.

The ninja and samurai dodged all elements that Lloyd projectiled at them as he was in uncontrollable pain. But when Lloyd drew his hand back and shot it forward, they all felt a force that pushed them off their feet, like a aftershock from an explosion, and laid on the deck. They quickly regained to their feet and looked at each other confused to what happened on Lloyd's unknown force. And they could've sworn they felt a gust of wind push them.

Lloyd continued to let out his screams of pain and clenched his chest tightly as the pain was like fire to him. The pain was so intense to him, his green tee shirt ignited on fire, without feeling the heat. The ninja were scared for him as his shirt was burning on him and couldn't douse the flame and Kai couldn't obtain the fire off of him. The fire soon died as the pain was passing and leaving Lloyd panting to catch his breath. After a few minutes passed, the pain was gone and Lloyd weakly stood up and looked at everyone confused and then at his singed shirt.

"Lloyd, is this what you were telling me about?" Nya asked, scared. And Lloyd nodded in reply while wiping his tears away. Zane opened his left forearm and a blue light scanned Lloyd's body to find the problem and found nothing.

"I can't find anything wrong with you." Zane said and closed his computer. "My best guess is that you're stressed out and it's causing you pain."

"Lloyd, I think it would best for you to return to your bunk and get some rest. And that's an order, young man." Sensei said.

Lloyd looked at everyone knew it was best too. When he was in pain, he felt his powers escaping his palm and nearly hit the ninja. Not only that, and besides his blackened green tee shirt, when he walked around the Bounty during the storm, he was weak to support him and felt sick when he woke up. "Yes uncle." was all he said and disappeared into the lower levels of the ship. When he entered the bedroom, he changed into a old grey shirt of Lucas' and new green pajama pants, as his old ones were soaked, and decided to lie in Lucas' bed and fell into instant slumber.

When the ninja watch the small ninja leave the deck, they all looked at each other; not knowing what to do now. Sensei looked at them and stroked his long white beard to sigh. "Nya, fly us to Ninjago City." he said, "I think we'll be safer there."

Nya looked at Sensei and plainly nodded and walked up the steps to the bridge. The ninja heard and felt Destiny's Bounty take flight and sail towards Ninjago City. Once they gained their altitude, they all looked at each other, still not knowing what to do, swept up the shattered glass on the floor and then decided to train. Sensei climbed up the stairs to the second floor and watched his students train on the rotating equipment.

"The clock is near, my students." Sensei spoke up, "We must do everything we can to prevent my brother from obtaining the final shard and prevent the Summer Solstice Battle from happening. We are masters of spinjitzu and we'll do everything we can without doubts." Then looked away to sigh and closed his eyes to think of his son. "And Lucas, I hope you continue to make the right choices in the future as you did before." he spoke to himself in a quiet tone.


	19. Surprises

**I have a soundtrack for this chapter, but I don't think it's a soundtrack, but it's from a movie that I heard from and I think it will go great for this chapter. Anyway here it is. watch?v=XOykCYDMKBs on YouTube and when you see the mark, *, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18

A cool breeze flew in the dark. A boy shivered to the cold as he slept without anything warm on him. He slowly opened his eyes. The boy, Lucas, still found himself in darkness and frowned as he was sentenced to isolation for his betrayal on saving his family. His hazel grey eyes slowly adjusted more to the dark as if they haven't already. Once they adjusted, Lucas could spot a tin cup of water and a small loaf of bread near his face.

Seeing the water near him, Lucas slowly sat himself up as he heard his bones pop one after another for sleeping on the stone floor and lets out a whimper of pain for his back was still in pain. Lucas sighed as he felt his new scars on his back; a sign of betrayal for what he done to disobey his uncle's rule, but didn't bother to rethink about it and reached for his water. With the tin cup wrapped around by his fingers, Lucas brought the cup to his lips and downed the water ravenously to the last drop. Feeling the cool liquid running down his throat, Lucas was satisfied to quench his thirst and then looked at his empty cup and then his right hand.

Lucas was somehow surprised that he was able to control his powers if his sai's were taken away and somehow still be able to heal his back, even though if it only left him with scars. Sensing a wild idea happening on him, Lucas placed the cup back on the floor and brought his right palm over the cup. Trying the best to see if he can control his powers, Lucas' sai's may have been taken away, but a small orb of water formed in his hand. Lucas closed his eyes tightly to concentrate harder; he could feel the orb slowly growing in his palm and heard a splash in the cup.

Lucas opened his eyes to sigh to see it was only filled a quarter full, probably still weak, and then took his bread to satisfy his hunger. He didn't mind if the bread was hard and stale. As long it settled his stomach, he was alright with it. And taking tiny sips of his water, to conserve his thrist, and finishing his light meal, Lucas felt a small amount of energy coursing his body and slowly prompt his himself to his feet.

Once he was on his feet, Lucas stretched his tight muscles for lying on the floor and looked around the cellar to find something to pass the time, if he knew what time it was. Seeing there was nothing in his imprisonment, Lucas decided to walk around to exercise his legs. Lucas felt more energy in his body and decided to train since he's in isolation. Using his imagination, Lucas imagined the Hypnobrai tribe, including Skales in the back, and stood in an attack stance as his imagination of Serpentines charged at him. Lucas felt like a kid as he used to train alone playfully without his father around, but then trained with him as he grew up before he ran away. Lucas threw punches and kick in thin air as he trained his body to fight. With all the fake soldiers unconscious, Lucas turned to face Skales, charged at him, and jumped with a leg out to kick him. But right before the kick made contact to the hooded cobra, Lucas' mind played a trick on him to have Skales holding Lloyd by the collar of his shirt, and it brought Lucas back to reality and landed as the general and his cousin disappeared.

Lucas sighed and felt like he needed to cry again, but couldn't do much when he cried himself to sleep when he kept thinking of his father and cousin. He broke out of his daze as his ears pricked to the sound of the grand hall doors open and followed by four hisses. Being in darkness may have made him lose his sight, but his other senses heightened and looked for the stairs and ran up to the door. Remembering that it was locked, Lucas looked through the cracks and couldn't see much in front of him, until his eyes caught a view of a mirror hung on the wall, angled to the grand hall. He craned his head to get a better view and spotted the Serpentine generals slithering to Garmadon in the center. Lucas' heart sank to see Skalidor carrying the burlap sack that Skales had before and could tell something was in there. He thought of Lloyd.

"Did you find it?" Lucas heard his uncle ask.

"Yes, Master Garmadon." Skales replied, "It took us all day, but we found it."

* * *

"Where was it?" the dark lord asked.

"We searched everywhere in Ninjago until we found it in the Anacondrai tomb and brought back Pythor's staff as you requested." Skalidor answered and reached in the sack to pull out the gold staff.

The staff was the same as the other Serpentine staffs. Gold with a hood cobra on top and swirled around the staff with a gemstone in the center. Probably purple amethyst. Or purple sapphire. And inside the hollow staff was the anti-venom of the Anacondrai's ability. But it's unknown to what it does to cure people as victims.

Garmadon evily grinned to see the staff and looked at the circular table with a wooden bowl in the center. "Circle it around the table." he commanded as he walked to the table. "Along with your staffs too."

The generals slithered over to the table and placed all five staffs in the center of the table, like a pentagonal pyramid, with the gems above the placed bowl. Drops of variant color anti-venoms dripped from the gemstones of each staff. Purple. Orange. Green. Red. Blue. All dripped into the wooden bowl and filled it to the rim and all colors contaminated into the color blood-red.

Garmadon's grin was still plastered on his face to see the combined anti-venoms and reached into his black kimono and pulled out a small vial of green liquid. He retrieved the bowl and stared at the curious generals. "You already know that your anti-venom was the key to find the Fang Blades." he said and uncorked the vial. It gave a misty green vapor once it was free in the open air. "But with a drop of the Devourers' venom, it will create something more evil. I was glad enough to save some before my apprentice washed it all away."

Garmadon tilted the vial over the bowl and lets the one drop fall into the blood-red venom. When the green drop made a ripple to the red liquid, the Devourers venom contaminated the tribe's venom and changed its color to green, as the Devourers. The dark lord wickedly grinned to the venom and drew out a double-edge dagger. He dipped the dagger in the bowl and drew it out to have it coated with the green liquid. The generals looked at Garmadon confused to why they needed their anti-venom and the Devourers venom combined.

"With a drop of the Devourers venom combined with your anti-venom," he continued, "It will create a deadly poison. A poison with no cure. Not even my apprentice's powers could heal those poisoned. I plan to poison my brother and throw him in the Dark Realm and never been seen again. The ninja will be weake without their sensei and we'll rule Ninjago without trouble." He sheathed the poison coated blade and began to make his way to his chamber.

* * *

Lucas, listening or eavesdropping on the plan, was somewhat relieved the sack wasn't stuffed with his cousin in it, but was shocked to hear his father's death. He looked away from the cracks to sigh and ran his finger through his messy shaggy hair. The thought of his father lying dead in the Dark Realm made Lucas depressed as he'll have to witness it happened and wondered how the others would feel. "Fetch my apprentice." he heard his uncle commanded and could see, from the mirror, the generals were slithering towards him. He quickly ran down the steps and laid on his chest to make it like he was asleep. When the door was open, Lucas pretended to tiredly open his eyes to stare at the silhouette of the generals.

"Get up here, boy!" Skales commanded.

Lucas, still acting, weakly stood up and stumbled over to the steps to convince the generals. When the water ninja finally stepped out of isolation, he quickly shielded his eyes to the bright intensity of the setting sun through the windows. His pupils screamed to the light and felt them slowly adjust to the new light after being in the darkness all day. Once they adjusted, Lucas felt a hand grasp his left bicep arm and looked to see Skales gripping him; like an escort. Still furious to the Hypnobrai general, Lucas shook his arm free and glared at him. "I can escort myself." he hissed and walked away from the four generals.

Skales saw the water ninja's back laced with scars and dried blood and lets out a snicker to his punishment. He understood why Lucas almost tried to kill him because of his cousin and he thought they were launching their plan to hold him hostage. But that wasn't the time. "Just wait, boy." he snickered and hissed with his forked tongue. "When the time comes, we'll have him as our hostage and there will be no way to save him." then lets out another snicker.

Lucas stopped in his tracks and didn't look back at the generals. He knew who the Hypnobrai meant and felt his blood boil in his veins as he balled his fists. Lloyd. They knew it made Lucas feel weak because they know he cares for his cousin and would always protect him. And they keep making it worse for him. Taking deep breaths, Lucas controlled his anger so he wouldn't cause trouble to be in isolation again and walked away.

His footsteps echoed in the grand hall as the water ninja was making his way to his uncle's chamber and climbed up the grand staircase. The mansion was still silent as he walked through the quiet halls as he came near his uncle's chamber doors. When he got near the double doors, Lucas felt a force of air through the door seam push him back and stumbled a little. Curious to know what he felt, Lucas quietly placed an eye on the seam and saw his sai's on the oak table near the Twilight Mirror and then saw his uncle twirl around with a bo staff.

Lucas watched his uncle twirl the bo staff in vigorous speeds that he couldn't keep up to follow. The staff twirled with ease in Garmadon's four arms, behind his back, and above his head. When Garmadon finished with his session on the staff, he slammed the end of the staff on the marble-tiled floor and a force of air blew from the staff and created a whirlwind around the room, through the seam Lucas was watching through and felt the wind blow through his hair. Lucas was more curious about the staff and how it created that power and looked closely and realized it was different than any other bo staff.

The staff wasn't wooden as his fathers was, but was solid gold. A solid gold staff with the middle bare, but on both ends were swirl patterns, like when people drew wind for artworks, they climbed up halfway to the middle and were laced with small orange rhinestones in the pattern. Lucas looked in curiosity on the staff as it reflected the same as his sai's. But his sai's were different than the staff as they reflected the same as the staff, but each blade had wave patterns of moving water, like an ocean wave, climbing up halfway of the blades with small grey rhinestones laced in the patterns as the staff. Lucas watched his uncle place the staff in the same case he had his sai's in before when he gave him them as the Ninja of Water and then watched his uncle removed the chest armor he had donned on. Garmadon unlooped his belt over his kimono and opened up the shirt. Lucas eyes grew wide as he saw something move on his uncle's chest and watched in horror as he saw four folded arms on his uncle stretch out to be four scrawny arms to Garmadon's sides.

Without a second look, Lucas quickly ran down the hall away from the doors and turned a corner to a new hall. He pressed his back against the wall, without feeling pain on his scars and was panting heavily and could feel sweat drip down his face. He felt his throat fill up with bile from his stomach and swallowed it to collect himself as it burned in his mind. What he recently saw surprised and horrified him. Garmadon has four more arms. But these arms were scrawny than his other arms and Lucas and the others thought he only had four arms. It made sense how they were hidden so well from the outside world. But it also made sense on how he can harness the power of the five Golden Weapons with his brothers' weapons in his four arms and both of his sai's in the two scrawny arms. But what about the remaining two? And was the golden bo staff a sixth golden weapon? If it was, then who would it belong to?

Taking deep breaths to collect himself, Lucas came out of hiding and walked back to his uncle's chamber. When he reached the double doors, he knocked and waited for a response. "Enter." Garmadon commanded through the doors and Lucas turned the knob of the doors and entered. When Lucas entered the chamber, he could see the case was gone and the chest armor was gone as well. He looked up to see a silhouette of his uncle facing against the setting sun. Lucas sighed in relief to see the hidden arms were gone, but also sighed to know his uncle needed him as his apprentice. He walked behind him and knelt to one knee and bowed his head.

Garmadon turned around to wickedly smirk on his nephew's acceptance, but it slowly disappeared as he noticed his back was healed quickly with scars and not open dried wounds. He wondered how he used his powers to heal himself, not effectively to completely seal the wounds when he took his sai's away for his isolation, but decided to forget about it.

"I hope isolation has taught you for your mistake, my apprentice." the dark lord asked.

Sighing. "It has, my master." Lucas replied with a quiet tone.

"Good. Who are you?"

Again sighing. Lucas lifted his head to face his uncle. "I am Lucas James Wu. Spinjitzu Master of Water and wielder of the Sai's of Water. And also apprentice to you, Lord Garmadon, my master."

"Very good." Garmadon spoke with a satisfied tone. "By tonight, we shall know the final location of the missing shard and you shall retrieve it for me and we'll rule Ninjago with an iron fist."

Lucas was silent and lets his head droop. "As you wish...master." was all he said.

Garmadon grinned on his nephew's agreement. Looking at the grandfather clock in his chamber, it was only five hours away from midnight and looked back at Lucas. "You may have your sai's back and can return to your chamber. I'll have your suit remade and have a skeleton send you some food." he said and turned his back on Lucas and motioned him the back of his right hand. "Leave." he commanded.

Lucas stood up, felt his right knee pop after kneeling a long time and felt the blood rushing down from the small lack of circulation and bowed. He walked over to the oak table to pick up his sai's and felt their power course through his body to have his elemental powers back. He looked at his uncle one last time and left.

When Lucas entered his bedroom chamber, he went to his personal bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He removed his white undershirt to stare at the cut fabric and tossed it aside and shed the rest of his clothes off to clean himself in his shower. With no running water in the abandon mansion, Lucas was proud to have his sai's back to move his hands in swift upward motions to make water pour out from the shower head. Not even bothered that the water was cold as it was summer and Lucas enjoyed cooling off as he washed the dirt of his face and dried blood off his back.

Once he finished and dried off, by collecting the excess water with his powers, Lucas stared at himself at the cracked mirror above the sink. He stared at himself to be five feet and eleven inches tall. Athletic skinny with muscles of his arms and chest, but not much as Cole or Kai, but has what he calls 'hidden strength' to be able to flip them over his shoulders and beat them in sparring. Strong legs built for running, always being in second place in races against Jay. Brown shaggy hair that tends to curl in humidity and his horizontal scar on his left eyebrow with hazel grey.

Lucas smiled to see how a well-trained ninja he became and turned around to see his back and sighed to see the dozen scars crisscross on his back. He traced a finger along the closed wounds and looked at his sai's on the sink as an idea came to him. He took a wash rag and a sai and wiped the blade across the rag to be soaked with water and placed it over his left shoulder blade and closed his eyes. He concentrated his on his powers to heal his back as the rag began to glow a bright hue of blue and then died. Lucas removed the rag off his shoulder and stared in shock to sigh as one of his scars weren't gone, but remained. He figured that he couldn't heal scars if they were on there healed before and decided to not bother them anymore and left his bathroom.

When he left his bathroom and dressed himself in his grey sweatpants and a plain grey shirt, Lucas turned his head to see his new dark grey suit, with the gold shoulder armor and on his mask, laid on his bed and sighed. He craned his head at the coffee table to see a silver tray with the dome over it and walked over to sit cross-legged on the couch and stared at it. He removed the dome off the tray to see his dinner of chicken broth soup and picked the bowl to consume his meal. When he dipped his spoon in the soup and took his first sip, Lucas' face wrinkled in disgust to the bland flavoring as he was used to Zane's cooking, but finished it anyway to settle his stomach. Once he finished his meal, Lucas didn't felt like falling asleep in his bed as he slept through many nightmares and didn't want to face them again and again as they kept showing Lloyd in trouble with the Serpentine and laid down on his couch to relax his sore muscles and stared blankly at the ceiling to pass the time.

* * *

Time has passed. The clock was near its destination. Garmadon waited patiently near the Twilight Mirror as the clock was ticking close. He wondered where the final shard would be as the time was passing, but snapped back to reality as the clock chimed midnight. The dark lord glanced at the mirror as it gave off the its dark golden aura and picked it up with an eagerly wicked smile. "I, wielder of the Twilight Mirror, command you to show me the final location so I may open the portal and rule Ninjago." he commanded.

The mirror took its toll and began to change its form of reflection. Garmadon's grin increased as the mirror changed its reflection of him to show the location. But it quickly disappeared to a frown and his red crimson grew wide in shock. "No! That's impossible." he shouted and dropped the mirror, but it didn't shatter on impact. His hands started shaking and felt his body tremble. Anger and pain, he picked the oak table with his four arms and threw it to make it hit against the wall and break into pieces. He fell to his knees and screamed his lungs out in anger and hurt and walked over to the window.

"Uncle!" Lucas shouted and barged into his uncle's chamber after hearing his uncle's shout. Lucas looked around to see his uncle's back turned on him and wasn't looking back at him. "Uncle, what's wrong?" he asked.

Garmadon didn't turn away and held out a shaky right hand to the floor. Lucas directed his head to the floor and spotted the Twilight Mirror facing down. He picked it up and turned it over to face the problem. His hazel grey eyes grew wide in shock and hurt to what he saw and lets the mirror fall from his grasp. His blood turned to ice and hands started shaking. He turned to his uncle and Garmadon nodded in reply as he knew the question. Lucas felt his body torn apart and ran out.*

The water ninja ran as fast as his legs carried him through the mansion and ran out the back door. He didn't stop to feel the cool summer air and continued to run into the maze. He didn't even bother to stop as the twigs stabbed into his bare feet to make blood well out as he ran to the center. When Lucas reached the center, he slid on his knees to stop in front of the dragon fountain and slammed his fists to the hard grassy ground. The ground stared shaking and a pillar of water shot out of the ground and broke the dragon fountain into pieces and the pillar of water splashed into the crater that Lucas created in anger and hurt. He lets the tears run down his cheeks and lets out whimpers of sorrows.

The mirror has always been showing locations of his brothers' homes. But this time it changed. The mirror showed a person's face on its reflective glass. A person that Lucas always protected and cared for. And Lucas couldn't believe it, but it showed clearly. And it made Lucas in more pain to what he has to do to retrieve and continued to cry his eyes out.

The final shard location was his cousin. Lloyd Garmadon.


	20. Taken

Chapter 19

A tired child tossed and turned in his sleep. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes, but immediately shutted them as light shined directly on him. The child groaned in his slumber as he tried to open his eyelids to wake up. His vision at first was cloudy, but it passed and his head started swimming in pain. With his small headache passing, the child prompt himself up with his elbows to finally wake up.

The child, Lloyd, rubbed his eyes with the sides of his hands as he looked around the deserted bedroom. He raised an eyebrow in curiousity to know where everyone else was as their bunks were empty and then gazed at the alarm clock below him to realize why. The clock below him, as he remembered he fell asleep in Lucas' bed, was ticking noon and looked at the calendar above it to have an 'X' on wednesday to notify it was over and a new day has begun.

_"Did I sleep through an entire day?"_ he thought to himself.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders and hopped out of Lucas' bed. When he landed on the wooden floorboards, the small ninja felt like he wasn't weak or sick as he now felt strong and healthy to support himself. He could even tell that he wasn't pale, but have his tan color back on his skin. He looked back at the calendar to see it was thursday and smiled that in one day he'll be twelve on friday for his birthday, but sighed as his father only needed one more piece for the mirror to open the portal to rule Ninjago. He didn't let it get the best of him as he kept thinking of Lucas retrieving the final shard and know the ninja will try to stop him. He sighed for the final time and changed out of his pajamas and into his green suit and left the bedroom.

When Lloyd emerged on the deck, he shielded his eyes to the high noon sun and removed his arms as they finally adjusted to the new light. He looked over to the ledge to see they were in Ninjago City. Lloyd wondered when they arrived as he leaned on the railing, but turned his head as he heard footfalls climbing down the steps from the dining room. The ninja smiled to see the kid ninja awake and not pale or in pain.

"Well look whose finally awake fellas." Cole chimed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jay teased.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the lightning ninja's joke, but smiled back to healthy and awake. "Did I sleep through an entire day?" he asked.

"If you mean by twenty four hours, then yeah." Kai answered.

"Technically he would've slept for twenty seven hours." Zane corrected the fire ninja.

"So I'm off. Big deal."

"By three hours off to be precise." Zane playfully accepted the punch on his left arm from the fire ninja as he was joking with him and the others laughed along with the two ninjas. Zane pulled out a sandwich wrapped in plastic and handed it out to Lloyd. "I was going to wake you to see if you were hungry, but since you're awake, are you?" the ice ninja asked.

Lloyd smiled as his stomach rumbled with hunger and accepted the sandwich and removed the plastic to devour his lunch. He closed his eyes as he savored the flavor of the deli meat and cheese as he ate to the last crumb. The others couldn't help it and let out their chuckles.

"How are you feeling, Squirt?" Cole asked.

Lloyd gave off a small hiccup for eating his lunch quick and breathed to collect his voice. "I'm feeling better now actually." he answered. He demostrated by holding out his left hand and sent a fireball at a wooden dummy to ignite it on fire. He then quickly held out his right hand to send a spray of mist to extinguish the blaze and left the dummy scorched and smoky. Lloyd smiled for he can control his elemental powers without being in pain, but it turned to a frown as he used an element to remember a person he cares for. "Is this...the day we try to stop Lucas from finding the final shard." he asked, quietly.

The ninja looked at the kid as their smiles turned to frowns and nodded in reply. Cole knelt to Lloyd's height and placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder. Lloyd looked at his shoulder as it was the same shoulder that Lucas pierced with his sai's; before he knew he had a cousin. But the sai never went through his shoulder, for all the Golden Weapons were created to protect people and not to harm innocent lives, and simply turned into water and went through his skin and muscles to make it bleed and left a scar.

"We know he's your cousin and you care for him." the black earth ninja spoke to comfort him. "But he's your father's apprentice and it's our job to protect Ninjago from evil and he chosed to leave for the dark side. But it's life for us all and we're sorry if we think of him as the enemy and not our fallen brother."

Lloyd looked at the earth ninja with hurtful eyes and shrugged to removed his gloved hand off his shoulder and leaned his forearms on the railing to gaze at the skyscrapers of the city. The ninja watched the kid sigh as they would do everything to stop Lucas from getting the final shard, but brought depression to the kid and Sensei. The alarm started blaring on the deck and all turned as Nya ran down the steps from the bridge.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe where Lucas is now." the samurai said while catching her breath and nervously adjusted her braclet on her right wrist. The ninja looked at her with narrow eyes, anixious to know where to prevent the water ninja from obtaining the final shard. "He's in Ninjago City and the real surprise is that he's only a few blocks from here."

They were stunned. Even Lloyd turned his head at the mention of his cousin. The ninja threw their masks on over their faces and drew out their weapons. It made sense to them as why Lucas was in Ninjago City as all shards were spread from their homes and Ninjago City was the home of many residents. And Lucas was going to destroy it to find the shard as he did to their homes.

"Nya, I need you to stay on the Bounty to guard Sensei incase something happens." the leader commanded to the samurai. Then looked at Lloyd as he stared at him with worry. "We'll take the kid with us." The ninja looked at the black ninja confused on why he insisted taking Lloyd along. "If we can encounter Lucas, maybe he can talk to him out of it and end the Solstice Battle."

They all looked at Lloyd and saw a smile plastered on his face. He's been wanting to go on a mission and threw his green mask on over his face. But his smile disappeared under the green fabric as he was being used to convince his cousin to end the battle. Once prepared to leave, the ninja ran down the ramp from the deck to the roof of the building they're docked on and down the fire escape to reach the concrete. They decided to split up to cover more ground to find Lucas and transformed into their vehicles, with Lloyd riding with Jay, and all spread out.

After searching for an hour, the ninja regrouped at the museum to report their search. But neither one hasn't seen any sign of the water ninja anywhere or signs of destruction. Not even Lloyd spotted his cousin anywhere and sometimes felt his mind slip away, but came back.

"This is not good." Kai sighed and removed his mask to think. "Ninjago City is huge and Lucas could be anywhere."

"Yeah. And to top it off, we don't even know where we can find the black box that held our shards in." Jay whinely added and removed his mask. "Plus Lucas would most likely have the mirror with him and it'll be 'bye-bye Ninjago forever'."

Cole and Zane removed their masks, with blank expressions on their faces. "You don't think we know that too, Jay?" Cole retorted, "We only searched the northern part of Ninjago City, so it's not over yet. We can still stop Lucas if we search our way down..." He paused to think more. "But for now, let's think of a strategy."

Lloyd watched the ninja stand as a group to think of a plan and walked over to a shaded bench to get himself out of the sun. The kid removed his green mask and held it in both hands to sigh. He looked at the ninja to glare at them as they were using him to get to Lucas, but it would give him the chance to apologize to his cousin for not defending him back on the Bounty. He looked away from the ninja to stare at the passing cars as he was in deep thought. But in his thought, Lloyd felt like he couldn't think much and stare in a daze as he felt a feeling that could help him search for his cousin. He looked at the ninja one last time, with their backs turned, and walked the opposite direction away from them.

Kai glanced over his shoulder to check on Lloyd and noticed he was walking away from them. He raised an eyebrow, curious to know where he was going and nudged Jay hard in the ribs.

The lightning ninja stepped to the side and grabbed his right side to recoil in pain. "OW! What was that for, Kai!?" he grimaced at the fire ninja. Cole and Zane narrowed their eyes at their fiery brother for harming their energenic brother without a reason. And in Kai's defense, he pointed at Lloyd as he was a few yards away from them and they just stood there. "Where's he going?" Jay wondered.

"The kid is probably upset and just needs some time alone." Cole suggested.

"That sounds like a logical reason, Cole." Zane said, "But I sense something it's more than that. I think we should follow him so he doesn't hurt himself."

They agreed with the white ice ninja and broke into a jog to catch up with Lloyd. They stayed a few feet back to keep an eye on Lloyd as he walked down the streets of the city. They didn't know where he was heading towards as he walked away from them. He kept crossing streets, turning corners, and even walk down the street over and over again. Why?

The ninja kept looking at him confused as they tailed behind him and hoped he turned around to explain what he was doing. They all stopped their tracks as their eyes grew wide to see Lloyd walking to cross the street without stopping as traffic moved. Kai broke from the group to grab Lloyd by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Lloyd, are you trying to get yourself killed!?" he asked and shook his shoulders. Kai saw Lloyd giving a blank face and his eyes were wide, like he was hypnotized by a Hypnobrai. But his irises weren't ruby-red, which made the fire ninja confused. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd felt a wave of energy hit him and jolted his head and lets out a gasp. He rubbed the side of his head as he felt he had his mind back and looked around his surroundings to realize he was somewhere different. "Where am I?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"What happened was that you were walking around the city on your own and nearly got hit by traffic." Jay summed it up, "Don't you remember that?" Then he stopped. He too saw the blank expression on his face and it was the same expression he had when they reviewed the cameras and when he released Lucas. "Do you?"

Lloyd shook his head in reply as he doesn't remember. "No, I don't." he said. He combed his light blonde with his right fingers to ponder. "All I remember was that I was thinking about something and then, boom, I'm here."

The ninja looked at each other for they all saw his emotionless face and could see what he meant. "I think we should drop you off at the Bounty." Kai suggested, "It'll be safe for you so you don't get yourself hurt and we'll do the talking to Lucas." And everyone agreed. But not Lloyd.

Lloyd glared at them to pout. He too wanted to find Lucas to stop him from finding the final shard. But he wanted to save his cousin before they harm him because he knows they'll do it again. Before he opened his mouth to protest, a voice called to him. "Lloyd."

Lloyd turned around and saw a kid, his age, in a green t-shirt and cargo shorts in flip-flops walking towards him. He gave him a confused look as the kid was in front of him as he tried to remember who he was. The kid had ash-blonde hair that was short, but slightly shaggy. A deep tan on his face and arms for being in the summer sun all day. But on his left forearm was a neon green cast with names written on it with black marker. Lloyd smiled as he remembered who he was. "Hey Timothy." he greeted back.

"Lloyd, do you mind if you introduced us your friend?" Zane asked.

Lloyd nodded and stood by Timothy's side. "Guys, this is Timothy." he introduced, "Timothy, these are the ninja." and pointed them out. "The white one is Zane. The red is Kai. The black one is Cole. And finally the blue is Jay."

"It's so cool to meet you all!" Timothy excitedly said.

"It's nice to meet you too. How do you guys know each other?" Cole asked.

"Timothy was saved by Lucas after a surfing accident and healed his arm while you guys were..." Lloyd paused. Timothy didn't know that the ninja were controlled by his father a couple weeks ago while he and Lucas were on the run. And to that, it helped Lucas discover his new power of his element and saved Timothy's life. "In trouble." he finished.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for your cousin's method, I would've still been on that beach with a bleeding arm." Timothy said and looked at his cast. "I was glad to see Lucas today to thank him for saving me and..."

"Wait! You've seen Lucas?" Kai interrupted, surprised.

"Yeah. I saw him a few minutes ago that way. Timothy replied and pointed at the direction behind him. "I was shopping with my parents and I saw him leaving a shop with a box. So I ran over to him to greet him and he was happy to see me and he even signed my cast."

Timothy held out his arm and twisted it over to reveal more names. The ninja scanned the names to find the most recent one and found Lucas' name in black marker against the neon green background. And above his name was a message in his handwriting that read: _Hope the arm feels better soon, Timothy. Try not to hurt yourself next time. -Lucas_

The ninja studied the message and looked at each other. Timothy saw their expressions and could tell something was wrong with Lucas. "Is he...in trouble with you guys?" he asked Lloyd.

Before Lloyd could respond, Cole interrupted him. "You could say something like that." he replied, "I think you should head back to your parents now."

Timothy looked at Lloyd and ran back to where his parents were. Once they saw the kid out of there sights, the ninja threw their masks back on, including Lloyd, and drew out their weapons, except for Lloyd.

"This is not good now." Cole said, "Lucas found the shard and we have ten hours before midnight for the Solstice Battle. Now we have to stop him and Garmadon from opening the portal." Then looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I need you to head back to the Bounty and tell Sensei and Nya to be prepared. That's an order." he commanded, "We'll find Lucas and stop him."

"No way!" Lloyd protested in anger. "I'm coming with you! He's my cousin and I want to save him before all of you...kill him!"

"Lloyd, this isn't the time to pout." Jay snapped, "We'll take care of this and you head back to the Bounty this instant."

Lloyd glared at them underneath his green mask and crossed his arms. "Take me with you or I'll find him myself." he demanded.

Cole looked at the kid with a hard stare and sighed. "Fine. You can come with us." the leader gave in only so they can stop Lucas and not bicker. "But as long you keep up with us." and broke into a run with the others behind him.

The ninja ran down the streets of Ninjago City in the direction that Timothy said where he saw Lucas. They were in full sprint to search for the water ninja. They passed through the streets without crossing, turning sharp corners, and never ran down the same street. Lloyd ran behind them, but was far back from them and struggled to keep up with them. "Guys, wait up!" he begged, but when he looked up, they were gone.

Lloyd stopped running and rested his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. His face was red for running without a break. His heart was beating in rapid speed to pump the oxygen in his blood. He even could feel sweat in his greasy light blonde hair from the heat trickle down his forehead and absorb into the fabric of his mask. Lloyd had to admit that he was out of shape because he lacked training from the others as they were more focused on his cousin.

Once he caught his breath, Lloyd was about to sprint to catch up with the others, but heard something break on his right to make him stop. He turned his head to the right to see a deserted alley, but he knew that there was something in there. The hair on the back of his neck was climbing with fear and his body was starting to shake. "Is...is someone there?" he asked in fear. But there was silence. Lloyd took a deep breath to not let fear get the best of him. "I know all elements, so back off!" he threatened. But silence clung onto the air. Then suddenly, a black cat ran out of the alley and brushed past Lloyd's legs. Lloyd jumped back, but sighed as his imagination was playing with him. "I'm a well-trained ninja, well maybe a ninja-in-training." he corrected himself. "I shouldn't be scared of anything."

When Lloyd calmed all of his nerves, he was about to break back into a run, but something caught his eyes. He looked at the cast shadow in front of him and noticed it was getting larger and he wasn't alone. His muscles tensed up to see another person's shadow sneaking up on him and knew something was wrong. He didn't look back and prepared himself to run away. But before he got the chance to run away, Lloyd felt his mask yanked off and a hand clamped over his mouth and another arm wrapped around his chest and pinned his arms to his sides.

Lloyd struggled against his captor and tried to call for help, but his cries were muffled. Lloyd felt himself being lifted off the ground and dragged into the alley. Once both he and the captor were deep in the alley, the hand was removed off of Lloyd's mouth and the kid continued to scream for help, but his voice was still muffled. His captor had secretly planned ahead on his capture by placing a strip of tape on his hand, to act as his gag. And when he removed the mask, he succeed by placing the tape over his mouth. Lloyd continued struggling to escape, but when he turned his head to face his captor he saw Skalidor as his captor hissing at him. His emerald green eyes were wide to see the Constrictai general and turned his head as he heard another hiss to see the two headed Fangprye general, Fangtom, near him. He tried to open his mouth to scream in fear to call for the ninja or even Lucas, but the adhesive side of his gag kept it shut.

Lloyd was shaking in fear as Fangtom was drawing near with his fangs bare to bite. When Fangtom was near his left bicep arm, both fangs pierced his skin. Lloyd cried in pain through his gag as the fangs pierced through his skin and muscle and could feel the venom running in his veins. Lucas was right. The Serpentine were planning to kidnap him and the others didn't believe him. His eyes began to droop as he tried to stay conscious to fight back, but closed them and fell into unconsciousness.

When the child felt heavy to the black-scaled general, he and Fangtom began to change and materialized as the wind blew mist away to reveal Lucas as the true captor. Lucas carefully placed his cousin on the ground and removed the syringe of anesthetic from his arm and tossed it aside. He then removed his cousin's gag and left a red mark on his lips, but quickly faded. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Lloyd." he spoke to sleeping cousin. "But it hurts me more than it hurts you." The reason why he covered himself in the mist to be Skalidor was because Lloyd would hate him if he saw the real captor and Lucas would never hear from him again. And if Lucas ever used a Knock-out Leaf, Lloyd would've suspected something was up.

Taking a breath to collect himself on his struggle with his cousin, Lucas picked up his cousin's mask and a green blue-tooth like device that he figured belong to Lloyd and dropped it from his struggle. With the two items in his pockets, Lucas then unlooped Lloyd's green belt and bounded his cousin's hands in front of him. Once tied with a secured knot, Lucas threw Lloyd over his back and looped his head over his bounded arms so he wouldn't fall off. When Lloyd was on his back, Lucas then took his dark grey belt and looped it around his waist and over the back of Lloyd's legs so he wouldn't rock much as he carried him, like what Lucas used to do in the past, but now different.

Once Lloyd was secured, Lucas looked over his shoulder and smiled underneath his mask as his cousin gave off his silent snores on his neck. But then sighed as the final shard was in him and wouldn't know how to retrieve it. With his sai's in his sleeves and the Twilight Mirror, that his uncle had told him to take in his gi, Lucas began to climb up the window sills of the buildings between the alley and launched himself to the fire escape on the other building and continued to climb up to the roof. Once on top, Lucas broke into a run as he leaped across the close buildings to an area where the spies couldn't see him or where Serpentine couldn't harm his little cousin as he will do everything he can to retrieve the final shard from him.

But how?


	21. The Final Shard and Bonding as Family

**So for this chapter, I have a great soundtrack and I hope you enjoy it. Trust me, I'm a guy who listens to soundtracks and I find them fascinating when I read books and when I write. So for this link, type in watch?v=XDdfqMIuk1w and when you see the mark,*, enjoy this chapter. Have fun my readers.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Lloyd groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. As they were finally opened, Lloyd tried to move his body, but couldn't as they felt like lead to him. He craned his head to view a window with the sun setting in Ninjago City. Then looked down to find himself lying of the comforter of a bed and glanced around to find himself in a small room, like an apartment. When he felt he had motor skills on his limbs, Lloyd slowly prompt himself to sit on the mattress to rub his eyes to wake up. Then stopped as he remembered his capture from the Serpentine.

He quickly removed his left hand glove to see his transformation from being bitten from a Fangprye. But to his surprise, he didn't see any sickly green scales forming on the back of his hand. It confused him after he replaced his hand with his black glove back on and how he wasn't transforming and looked over his shoulders to not see a tail growing from his lower back. He even rolled up his left sleeve to see where Fangtom bit him to hopefully find two puncture marks, but instead found a small red dot surrounded with bluish, black skin of a bruise. Which made him more confused. He remembered, before he became the Green Ninja, that Jay's parents were once bitten by Fangpryes and he witnessed their stages of transformation before they ingested the anti-venom to cure themselves. And still to his surprise, he wasn't at the first stage of transformation.

"Where am I?" he said to himself, "And why aren't I transforming?"

"You're in Ninjago City." a familiar voice said to him and then chuckled. "And you're not transforming at all."

Lloyd kept turning his head to find the source of the voice. He spotted a figure in the shadows where the sun didn't shine on standing up from sitting on a chair and stepped into the light. "Lucas." he gasped. He hopped off the bed and landed on the carpet floor and ran to his cousin. The kid ninja leaped off the floor and nearly tackled his cousin when he made contact to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his neck. "Oh Lucas, it was scary." he cried like he was at the verge of tears. "You were right about the Serpentine and...and...I'm just glad you saved me from them."

Lucas hugged his cousin as he was happy to be with him. But felt tears forming in his hazel grey eyes and refused to shed any because somewhere in his cousin was the shard that his uncle needed to rule Ninjago. "No Lloyd, it wasn't the Serpentine that kidnapped you." he said.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas placed his cousin down and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Because I was the one who kidnapped you." he admitted, guilty.

Lloyd looked at his cousin with confused and hurtful eyes; not understanding how when he saw Skalidor and Fangtom. Lucas held out his left gloved hand and mist sprayed out of his palm and clung onto the air to create the Constrictai and Fangprye general. The mist then materialized as Lucas no longer concentrated on his powers.

Lloyd felt betrayed. His cousin always protected him, but now kidnapped him like from the past. Angrily, Lloyd shoved Lucas away and tears of anger ran down his cheeks. "You really are evil!" he growled, "You always protected me and now you kidnap me for my father!"

Lucas felt torn that his cousin thinks of him as evil when he's trying to save him. "It's not what you think." he said.

"No! I know what I think it is."

"Lloyd, let me explain. I need your help."

"Why should I help you!? You destroyed everyone's homes. You nearly destroyed the Bounty. I even saw you as a siren when those things attacked us on the ship and now you ask for my help! You kidnapped me! Why!?" Lloyd felt the pain in his left breast muscle and clutched it tightly with his left hand and fell to the floor.

"Lloyd!" Lucas screamed. He watched his cousin thrash on the carpet and was scared for him as he screamed in pain. He quickly ran over to the bed and ripped off a strip of the sheets and used a sai to wipe the blade across the cloth to act as a rag and ran back to Lloyd. The water ninja removed Lloyd's clenched hand and placed the soaked rag on his chest; over his heart. He concentrated his heal ability to make the rag glow whitish blue and then dimmed.

Lloyd was panting to catch his breath as the pain was leaving him. He laid on the ground for a few minutes and stared at the ceiling. He slowly prompt himself up to face Lucas kneeling beside him, scared. But why was he scared and save him from the pain?

"Would I ever leave you in pain and watch you suffer?" Lucas asked, "No. I would save you like I always would."

Lloyd looked into his cousin's eyes and saw the truth in him. He got himself into his knees and wrapped his arms around as an apology and for convincing him. Lucas chuckled and hugged him back as he was alright. The hug continued for over a minute and Lucas lets go of his cousin and sat himself on the bed.

"Come," the grey ninja patted a seat next to him. "We have a lot to catch up on." and Lloyd took his seat next to his cousin.

Lloyd's eyes were wide in awe as Lucas explained everything that happened to the others homes with the Serpentine and what he did to Kai's village and tried to save Cole's father. He told him that Serpentine were the ones that destroyed their homes, like he said back on the Bounty. But he didn't tell him his betrayal to save the Bounty and his punishment from his uncle to scare Lloyd of his evil father. Or told him about the golden bo staff he saw because he figured it wasn't a weapon for him. Or even his father's hidden arms because he didn't want to give him nightmares on the thought of imagining them. But Lloyd's eyes grew wider when Lucas came to the final shard.

"...So last night the mirror clearly showed the location and...it showed you. The final location." Lucas finished.

Lloyd was shocked. "How did it show me when I don't have it on me or in a box?" he asked.

A tear ran down Lucas' left cheek and open his dark grey gi and slowly drew out the Twilight Mirror. Lloyd was surprised to see the oval-shaped mirror was nearly complete, but only needed a small triangle-shaped piece to complete it. The mirror began to glow its golden dark aura and Lucas placed the mirror over Lloyd's chest; near his heart. And the mirror shined brightly. "Because...it's inside you." he choked, "Do you know why you have to those pains or when you set me free or when I watched you walk nearly into traffic and almost killed yourself?" And in Lloyd's response, he shook his head. "It's controlling you. It's killing you. It wants to be found."

Lloyd was even more surprised now. He looked at his chest and wondered how the shard got inside him if the last battle of the Twilight Mirror was hundreds of years ago and all pieces were scattered in Ninjago. Both he and Lucas looked at each other; wondering how Lucas was going to retrieve it.

Lucas sighed. He looked at the mirror and felt an idea dawn on him. But how? He stood up and looked at Lloyd, who gave him a confused and wondering look. "I may have an idea that doesn't kill you and make to sure you're safe." he said, "Do you trust me?"

Lloyd looked at his unpredictable cousin and nodded that he trusted him. Lucas gave a small smile and placed a hand on Lloyd's chest to motivate him to lay his head on the pillows. Lloyd shifted himself to get comfortable and then looked at Lucas.

"Alright for this to work," Lucas continued, "I want you to close your eyes and think of something that will make you happy. Can you do that for me...Shrimp?"

*Lloyd smiled as he missed being called by his nickname from his cousin, nodded and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath to clear his mind as he searched for a memory. When he found one, Lloyd found himself in the park of Ninjago City, dressed in his normal clothes, and was running around on the grass as the others were playfully chasing him. He gave out a squeal of laughter as one of them finally caught up to him and playfully tackled him to the grass and was giving out hysterical laughters as the one who caught him was tickling him. And that someone was Lucas. It made Lloyd happy because it was a memory of him and his cousin as a family together before he left. When Lloyd found his happiness, he gave a small smile on his face to notify he was ready.

When Lucas saw the smile, he was relieved to know his cousin was ready. He drew in a deep breath and held the tears back because they both needed to be strong and drew the mirror out. He looked upon the golden reflection to see his reflection and turned the reflective side over Lloyd's heart. Then something amazing happened.

Lloyd began to glow a golden aura around his body as the mirror did as well. Both began to glow brightly as the aura was increasing with...energy. And at Lloyd's heart, a small speck was glowing brighter than his cousin and the mirror. Lucas, being the one to obtain the mirror, thought it over and closed his eyes to focus his energy to see if it would help retrieved the shard. With his hypothesis correct, the Twilight Mirror and Lloyd began to glow brighter as Lucas focused his energy. And with that focused energy, the small speck in Lloyd's heart was moving.

When Lucas saw the speck move, he shutted his eyes tightly to focus more energy to retrieve it. With that, Lloyd was glowing not the brightest of gold, but white as snow with the speck still golden. The speck was slowly moving away from Lloyd's heart as Lucas focused more to save his cousin. From Lloyd's chest, the golden speck was leaving his body and floated in the air above his heart. Lucas has done it.

Lucas opened his eyes and was breathing heavily after using his energy and slumped to the floor. To that, both the Twilight Mirror and Lloyd stopped glowing and the shard still clung in the air. Lucas grabbed onto the mattress to pull himself to his knees and what he saw astonished him. Above Lloyd's chest was the small triangle-shaped piece that his uncle needed and knew it worked as he saw Lloyd was still in peace. He reached for it with a gloved hand and snatched it. Lloyd's eyes shot open wide and lets a gasp to lift his chest off the mattress and laid back down with his eyes closed. Lucas saw his cousin's reaction and figured he went into shock as the piece was no longer in him and smiled to see the shard in his left palm.

"We did it, Lloyd!" the grey ninja cheered and gave out a laughter of joy. But Lloyd didn't respond and laid silent on the bed. Lucas was becoming scared that his cousin was silent and not cheering. "Lloyd!? Lloyd!?"

The water ninja tossed the mirror and shard aside and hovered above his cousin and cried out to him. And again, Lloyd was silent. Scared and frightened, Lucas placed an ear on Lloyd's chest and heard a faint pulse. Paranoid, Lucas placed the heel of his hand on the center of his chest and his other hand over the other and pushed down firmly to give him CPR. Lucas does it for thirty times and stopped to lift Lloyd's chin up, open his mouth, pinch his nose, and blew into his mouth to deliver air into his lungs to make his chest rise up and fall. Lucas performed the aid two more times and stopped as Lloyd didn't respond and now felt what Lloyd felt when he wasn't responding to aid when Lloyd tried to revive him. Tears ran down his cheeks and Lucas laid his head on Lloyd's chest as he wept for his cousin.

"What have I done?" he mourned. Lucas felt something stroke his hair. He softly grabbed it to see it was a gloved hand; the size of a child. The water ninja followed the trail of the hand to the arm and to the body and looked at the face of his cousin with his blonde hair unkempt from his shock.

Lloyd's eyes were opened as slits and gave Lucas a weak smile. "You've done something that will make me trust you forever." he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Shrimp!" Lucas choked out and helped his cousin up and wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Lloyd wiggled his arms free and wrapped them around his cousin to hug him back for saving him. "You've done the same thing to me before." he pointed out.

"An eye for an eye. We're even."

"Did we get it?"

Lucas released his cousin and reached for the shard. He held his left palm out to Lloyd and showed the kid ninja the triangle-shaped shard. Lloyd stared in awe on how the small piece caused him so much pain and suffering. Even controlling him and killing him. He sat cross-legged on the mattress spread and looked at Lucas for a question has been running in his mind, before Lucas retrieved the shard. "Lucas?" he asked.

"Yeah." the grey ninja replied.

"How did you know it was me that set you free from the Bounty?"

Lucas chuckled. "I had my suspicions when my dad told me it wasn't him." He stood up from the floor and sat next to Lloyd and patted his back with his right hand. "Now I have a question for you. Why did you think I was forced to leave and not think that I left to protect you and everyone else from harm's way?"

Lloyd looked into his hazel grey eyes and shifted his legs to hug them and looked at the window with the full moon rising. "Because...when you do your 'surrender moments' to trick your enemies, like you did to the Serpentine in the past and when the ninja were controlled by my dad, I thought you were going to do the same thing to my dad so he could release Sensei and Nya." he replied, "But when you stayed there after my dad released yours and everyone else, I knew something was wrong." Then looked back at Lucas. "And when he made that...lightning bolt to make you be by his side and disappeared, that's when I thought you were forced to leave."

Lucas looked at his cousin and understood. When he pretended to surrender, it tricked his enemies to come close, like prey, and Lucas would strike back. But when he surrendered to his uncle to save his father, it wasn't a trick. Now that he left, he became Garmadon's apprentice to fight the ninja. But also a prophesized ninja that would rise up when evil fell and become a protector for Lloyd, like a guardian. He didn't know how or when it would come true for he's on the dark side and the ninja would do everything to end the Solstice Battle.

The grey ninja brought himself back to reality as he felt something jab into his right arm. He looked down at Lloyd with his left hand poised to make another strike; to get his attention. "Lucas, you could do it." Lloyd said and fixed his hair to be the way it was usual.

"Do what?" Lucas asked.

"Run away."

"What?"

"Run away. You've done it before. My father's spies might not be around and you could do it. You have the mirror and shard and can end this battle and come back with us. As a family."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Lucas sighed. He wasn't hoping that he had to show his cousin the true nature of his father, but felt that he needed to know the truth. He stood up from the bed and had his back turned on Lloyd. He unlooped his dark grey belt, opened his shirt, and lets gravity remove his gi to the floor and left him in his white undershirt. Reaching with both arms over his shoulders to grab the tee shirt, Lucas drew a deep breath and removed the shirt over his head to expose his back.

Lloyd's eye grew wide and gasped in fear and horror. He traced his right index finger across a scar that was once his mid-back as his entire back was full of scars. "He...he did this to you?" he asked. Lucas nodded in reply as he put his undershirt back on along with his gi. Lloyd was surprised that his father would do such a thing to family. He knew that his father was evil, but more surprised that he would harm his cousin. He got off the bed and walked over to his cousin and wrapped his arms around him and lets the tears run down his cheeks. "Lucas, I'm sorry."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his cousin and brought him closer. "You don't have to be." he said, "It's my fault." and lets the tears run down his cheeks from his hazel grey eyes. The two blood relatives continued to hug each other and cry. The hug continued for over a minute as both began to wonder what was going to happen now that Lucas has the final shard. Lucas lets go of his cousin and reached into his pockets to pull out two items. "I believe these belong to you."

Lloyd looked at the two items and took them from Lucas' hands. "My mask and my comm-link." he said and felt his left ear with his left hand to find it wasn't there.

"Yeah. You gave me quite a struggle for you to lose them."

"So what's going to happen? Are we going to see each other again?"

The water ninja chuckled. "As my father would say: Only time would tell, my little cousin." Lloyd couldn't help it and gave his cousin a smile. Lucas smiled back and ruffled his light blonde hair with his right hand and made it stood up a bit. "Come. I have something else for you."

Lloyd looked at Lucas curious, wondering what it could be. When the two ninjas made it to the door, they stopped as Lloyd's comm-link beeped to life. "Lloyd, where are you? Are you alright? Please respond Pipsqueak so we can know you're safe." It was Jay's voice. Lucas looked at Lloyd and took his comm-link and waved Lloyd to sit patiently on the bed and he did.

Lucas brought the small green device to his left ear and pressed the symbol down with his left index finger; sending the radio waves of communication. "He's here with me, guys." he replied for Lloyd. "He's safe."

"Lucas, you son of a..." Kai's voice rang.

"Save it, Kai!" Lucas snapped, his voice sounded like steel. "I told you he's safe and I'll drop him off somewhere safe. And by the time you find him, I'll be gone."

Lucas removed the device from his ear and tossed it to Lloyd. The green ninja caught it and placed it comfortably in his left ear and watched his cousin place the Twilight Mirror in his gi and sai's in his belt and the shard in his leather pouch. Once Lucas tied the draw strings of the pouch tightly secured, he sat next to Lloyd and reached into his pocket to pull out a long, thin case. Lucas opened the case to reveal a small syringe and looked at Lloyd. "I'm going to give you an anesthetic and when you wake up, you'll be back home." he said and rolled up Lloyd's green sleeve to reveal his left bicep arm with the small bruise. "But first, let's get rid of that."

Out from the tip of his right index finger, a small drop of water seeped through his black glove and dripped onto Lloyd's bruise. When the drop washed over his bruise, it disappeared. Lloyd looked at his arm to see how well-trained his cousin became with his powers as the Ninja of Water and watched him tap the side of the syringe with the small amount of medicine; free of air bubbles. The small ninja teased up as Lucas placed his right hand on his shoulder and slowly brought the needle close to his arm with his left hand. "Lucas, wait." he stopped him. Lucas stopped and looked at Lloyd. "Before this is the last time we see each other, you should know that you have choice." Lucas looked at him confused, wondering what he meant. "My dad may have not had a choice when he turned evil, but you have choice to leave him and be with us because he can't control people's lives. And I'm sorry for not defending you on the Bounty."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucas replied, "But there's nothing I can do. And thank you, I understand the reason why you didn't."

Lloyd nodded and relaxed his muscles as he stared at the full moon. Lucas slowly and carefully pierced the needle through his skin and slowly pushed the plunger down. Lloyd felt the cool liquid run through his veins and looked at Lucas as he rolled his sleeve down to his wrist. He felt the effects of the medicine as his eyelids were drooping and struggled to stay conscious. He could hear his heart beat pumping the blood in his ears as the medicine was spreading rapidly. In Lloyd's sub-conscious state, he looked at Lucas one last time and fell back to lie on the bed as the medicine took full effect on him and gave off his silent snores.

Lucas smiled to know his cousin was asleep and safe. He threw his mask on over his face and help Lloyd put his on. When prepared, Lucas picked up his small cousin and carried him out of the building and made his way to the park.

When the water ninja reached the park, he carefully laid Lloyd on a park bench and lifted his mask to press a distress beacon on Lloyd's comm-link. When Lucas heard the beacon beep to life, he heard four distant engines roaring and quickly hid himself in a tree. After a few minutes, Lucas saw four flashes of light break through his leafy covers and peered through the branches to see his brothers running over to his cousin. He watched as they checked on him and looked around to see that he disappeared as he said he would. Cole picked up Lloyd and all followed behind the leader to leave the park and back towards the Bounty.

Lucas smiled in relief through his mask and lets a tear run down his right cheek as his cousin was safe. His ears pricked as he heard a bell chimed in the city and saw the giant decorative clock on the side of a clock tower ticking ten o'clock. He looked at the mirror from his belt and had to reach his uncle to give him the final installation to his plan. He waited for a few minutes and hopped out of his tree. When the grey ninja made contact to the grass, he began to make his way back into the city as his uncle told him to meet him on top of Ninjago City Tower, the highest building in the city, after he obtained the final shard.

The Solstice Battle has begun.


	22. Seeing the Truth

Chapter 21

"Where did you find him?" Nya asked. The samurai watched as the ninja walked onto the deck with Cole carrying Lloyd as he slept. She has been worried for the small ninja as they all have been searching everywhere in Ninjago City. But she was just relieved to see the child give off his silent snores and stirs in his sleep.

"We found him like this in the park." Cole answered and shifted Lloyd to remove his black mask and shifted him back to carry him. The other followed suit as they too were relieved to have Lloyd back. They were worried for him as he was behind him when they were searching for Lucas. And when they found him, Lucas was only mist. A trick. And as they searched for him, Zane sensed something happened in the alley where Lucas kidnapped Lloyd and found the syringe with the needle coated in Lloyd's blood. And when Zane analyzed the contents inside the syringe, it had the same elements as the Knock-out Leaves, but in liquid state and not a gaseous state. But still, they were happy to have him back.

"It doesn't make any sense." Kai asked confused.

"What doesn't make any sense, Kai?" Zane asked.

"Lucas. Why kidnap Lloyd after he found the final shard and several hours later he just drops him off at the park? That's what doesn't make any sense."

"I agree with you, Kai." Jay said in agreement, "Lucas used to kidnap Lloyd in the past for Garmadon so he could turn him evil and we save them both. But when Lucas left, he does it again and doesn't take him to Garmadon, but leaves him in the park. Why?"

"It's because...he saved me." Lloyd answered. The ninja and samurai looked at Lloyd as he tiredly removed his mask and lets it fall to the wooden floor and revealed his half awake face. The sedation that Lucas gave him was only a small amount to make him sleep for a couple hours and Lloyd only slept for half an hour. "Lucas didn't have the shard when he saw Timothy." he tiredly said, "The final shard was inside me. That's why I've been in pain and lost my thoughts because it was controlling me and killing me. But the reason why Lucas kidnapped me was so he could save me and I trust him with my heart and forever will." Lloyd looked at them one last time and closed his eyes as the medicine still took its effects on him and gave off his silent snores.

"True words have been spoken from my nephew for he has seen the true nature of my son." Sensei spoke up. The ninja and samurai turned around to see Sensei behind them. They didn't hear him walk behind them as he heard Lloyd's encounter with Lucas. "Nya, can you take Lloyd to his bunk?" he asked her, "I'm sure he's just exhausted now."

The samurai plainly nodded and Cole carefully handed the small ninja to her outstretched arms and the two disappeared into the ship. The four elemental ninjas watch the two diappear and turned to Sensei as his grey eyes were closed and he stroked the knots out of his white beard. "But now, you four must see the true nature of my son for your wits must be together for our ultimate battle as my nephew has seen."

"Sensei, how are we suppose to do that?" Cole asked and bushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Lucas has all shards. Our homes are destroyed. And the only true nature we see in your son is evil as Garmadon and not the light as we are."

Their ears pricked after hearing a squak and turned their heads to the black sky and spotted Zane's dark blue feathered falcon from its glowing yellow eyes. Zane held his left arm out to act as a perch and his falcon landed on his forearm. "Hello my feathered friend." he greeted, "Where have you been these past few days?" The falcon didn't respond, but instead, its chest opened and draped over its legs to reveal the wires and gears that operate the bird and a chip popped out. It's memory chip. Zane grabbed the chip with his right index finger and thumb and looked at it curiously and then back at his bird. "Is there something we need to see?" he asked.

The falcon squaked in reply and closed its chest and flew off Zane's arm to perch on top of the bridge. Zane looked at the chip, then his brothers, and then rolled his left sleeve of his gi and opened his left forearm to his computer. The ice ninja inserted the chip into a slot to upload the data. And once it was inserted, Zane pressed a few keys to upload the data and closed his arm and rolled his sleeve back down to his wrist.

Out from the second floor of the deck, a projector popped out and played a holographic image. The image, from the falcon's view, showed a snow covered woods and the ninja knew it was the Birchwood Forest. The falcon perchd itself on a limb of a tree and craned its head to a large tree birch tree and looked down. And what the ninja saw shocked them. In front of the hollow white bark tree with black stripes on the sides were the mechanical guardians of the woods fighting against the Hypnobrai tribe. The ninja watched in shock as the guardians were getting destroyed by the blue serpents. And as they advanced inside the tree, Lucas drove up in The Rain and started to argue with Skales on the destruction as they left with their tracks covered. The ninja watched Lucas as he walked around the destruction and tried to see if he could repair one of the guardians, but stopped as there wasn't any time before they arrived to see the destruction and retrieved the shard and left.

The data from Zane's falcon then changed to have it perched on a telephone wire and this time it was Kai's village. Shadows were casted in front of Four Weapons to reveal Lucas with the Venomari behind him. Lucas raised a hand to command them to stop as he retrieved the shard from inside, but the green serpents had other plans. The shock to the ninja as they heard Acidicus' command "Burn it down!" and all serpents including the four-eyed general had torches and set the village to ablaze. They watched Lucas run out of the blacksmith shop frantically after he obtained the shard to see the fire and the Venomari leaving. Seeing the destruction with the villagers running away and some still inside trapped, Lucas took off his mask and broke a weak door and helped a family out and shouted at everyone to flee. Once they were out of his sight, his hazel grey eyes were red and teary to the smoke and ash and soot covered his face, Lucas took control of the rice fields water to have the water around him to lift himself up a few feet off the ground and clapped his gloved hands to push a tsunami of water to extinguish the blaze that the Serpentine caused; it surprised Kai the most.

The data then changed to the suburban area outside Ninjago City with the falcon perched on a roof of a house next to Cole's and spied on a unusual character. The ninja gasped to see a black and orange Constrictai in dark grey robes draped over its scaly body with the tribe snickering as Lucas' wrists were bounded above his head from Skalidors' tail and struggled against him as he was suspended a few feet off the ground. The Constrictai draped the hood over its head and charged at Cole's home and the falcon flew down to a window to spy through the glass. The ninja watched in surprised as the serpent broke the door down to surprise Lou. "What the-" was all he said before the serpent landed a punch to make the gash appear on his forehead and landed near the couch; to that, a tear ran down Cole's face. Then Skalidor slithered in with Lucas still bounded with his tail and threw him to the floor and told him to find the shard. Lucas glared at him and then gasped to see Lou in poor condition and crawled over to him and rested his head on his knees and small orb appeared in his left gloved palm and slowly brought it to Lou's head to heal him, but was stopped.

Lucas looked at his left wrist to see it was wrapped by a black-scaled tail and looked up to see Skaildor hissing at him with his forked tongue. "Find the shard!" he demanded, voice sounded like cold steel and threw Lucas to the wall of pictures. The water ninja grunted in pain as his left shoulder made contact to a picture and felt the shards of glass cut into his shoulder. He grunted in more pain as he carefully and painfully removed the shards stained with his blood and looked at the picture he broke to see it was the one of his brothers winning the Blade Cup and placed it on the end table. After fixing his shoulder with his powers, Lucas punched a fist through the plaster wall in anger and felt something inside it. After he reached in and pulled out the black box of the shard, the grey ninja opened it to retrieve the shard and placed it in his leather pounch on his hip. Once the drawstrings were tied, Lucas felt something grip his right wrist and was being dragged away and he struggled against Skalidor the help Lou. "Leave him!" he barked.

"But he needs help!" Lucas snapped back.

The falcon flew away from the window to watch the Constrictai burrow underground, leaving Lucas all alone and was about to go back to help Lou, but stopped as the ninja could be heard in the distance. The ninja watched Lucas make the hardest decision and left before they arrived. The falcon decided to follow him in The Rain and hacked into his communications of his spinjitzu vehicle. "I'm sorry Cole, but they wouldn't let me help him." he said to himself, "I hope they don't blame for what's been happening as I have to find the shards, but I need to get ahead of them so they don't cause further damage. But how?" The ninja listened to him and were stunned to hear that from him. "Wait a minute." Lucas continued, "That's it. A pattern. All the shards lead me to their homes and the ones it hasn't showed was Jay and-Oh no! Ed and Edna are in trouble if the Serpentine find out soon."

The falcon flew away from Lucas' vehicle and flew in a different route to the junkyard. When it perched itself at the entrance of the yard, Jay could see his parents messing around with scrap metal to build something out of it, as usual. The couple saw the flash of light and saw Lucas running towards them. They greeted the grey ninja as his breath was shallow when trying to catch it. Then they questioned him on how he looked different than before when they met, but Lucas had no time to explain and warned them about an invasion happening. Then they questioned him on how he knew about it until Ed took a pair of binoculars and saw the Fangprye tribe heading towards them. Lucas told them to leave now and they did; which relieved Jay to know his parents were out of harm's way, but watched in horror as the red serpents destroy his home.

The ninja looked at each other and each felt guilt swell in their throats, including Nya as she watched half of it after putting Lloyd to bed. They continued watching the recorded data as it changed to have the falcon perched on a lighthouse and looked down. The ninja and samurai were shocked as it was the hurricane they believed Lucas created after Lloyd released him, but found out it was Garmadon creating the storm. When they saw the maelstrom being formed, they watched Lucas trying to take control of the storm without his sai's and gasped as Garmadon struck him. Lucas quickly got back to his feet and pulled the dark lord away and obtained his sai's back and crossed them over his head and screamed in agony. "I am the wielder of water and creator of storms!" they heard Lucas scream, "And I will not let this happen!" and stopped the storm. They were stunned that Lucas stopped the storm rather than create it, but watched Garmadon choke him and both disappeared.

They wondered how long Zane's falcon spied on Lucas and why show them the data after he obtained the shard. But they watched in curiousity as the falcon was flying to an abandon mansion and landed to spy through the glass and realized why. Inside the grand hall stood the Skulkin Army and Serpentine tribes and two of them held Lucas up with his back exposed. They all gasped in horror, as well as Sensei gasped too, as they watched Garmadon whip Lucas' back and saw the water ninja try to kill Skales, but failed. And the data went blank, finished with its recorded data.

The ninja looked at each other and the guilt consumed them whole. They blamed everything on the false person. And they inflicted pain on Sensei's son. Each one was shedding tears as they watched the truth of the true nature of the water ninja. "He was telling the truth." Kai said sadly, "And we didn't believe him or Lloyd."

They turned to face Sensei, as he wept for his son being in pain from his evil brother. "Sensei," Zane said and placed his right fist over his heart and knelt to one knee and bowed his head and the others followed suit. "We are sorry. We let out actions get the best of us instead of realizing the truth."

"Rise my ninjas and samurai." Sensei spoke after wiping the tears off his face. The ninja and samurai stood up and wiped the tears away. "You five have now seen the true nature of my son and feel the pain he has suffered as you have on your homes. But now that the final shard has been retrieved, Garmadon will open the portal to the Dark Realm and we must prepare ourselves for the ultimate battle between good and evil."

* * *

Lucas had surrounded himself in a jet of water as he used it fly across the buildings of Ninjago City. As he came near Ninjago City Tower, the water ninja kept hearing faint voices in his head and felt something stabbing him in his heart to what was about to happen in a hour. Regret? Who knows. He could imagine the darkness and evil escape the realm and whatever dwelled inside the dark with it. Then he began to imagine how his brothers were going to fight against it when it's only them, Nya, his father, and Lloyd. It was only seven against the Skulkin Army, Serpentine tribes, and the evil from the Dark Realm. The odds would be against them on winning.

Lucas controlled the water to climb up to gain altitude on the side of the building and landed on the roof without a trace of water on him. On the other side of the building stood Garmadon with four katanas sheathed to his hips and was facing the city in front of him. "Is he safe?" the dark lord asked. Lucas knew who he meant. Lloyd. "Is he alive?"

"He is alive." Lucas replied.

"Is he at the mansion where he can be safe; away from the danger?"

Lucas forgot about his mission. Garmadon told him to retrieve the shard from his son and to lock him in the mansion so where he could be safe for his plan was to have his son rule beside him after he conquered Ninjago. "No." Lucas lied, "He escaped after I obtained the shard and is back with those ninjas."

Garmadon sighed. "Very well." and held out two of his four arms. "Hand them over."

Lucas knew what he meant and opened his gi to pull out the Twilight Mirror and opened his pouch to pull the final shard. With both items in his hands, Lucas walked up to his uncle and handed him both pieces and leaned his forearms to the ledge of the building. Garmadon wickedly grinned with both items and placed the triangled-shaped in its place. The final shard merged into the mirror and the Twilight Mirror was whole. Garmadon lets out his laughter of choas that his plans to rule Ninjago will reign with evil and darkness. "In only a matter of time, we will conquer Ninjago and spread darkness in my image. " he said. Lucas didn't look at him and closed his eyes to sigh as it was happening. "But lets make those ninja weak to fight. Skeletons and Serpentines! Attack!" he commanded.

From the streets below, sewer covers shot up in the air and the Skulkin Army and Serpentine tribes climbed out. Citizens began to scream and run for they were under attack. The combined armies destroyed shops in their paths. Flipped cars over to show their aggression to the people. Fires began to rise up from the destruction as citizens fled for their lives.

Where were the ninja?

* * *

The alarm started blaring on the deck of Destiny's Bounty. The ninja were full alert and all ran to the port side of the deck. In the distance of Downtown Ninjago City, the ninja could hear the sirens of the police blaring in the distance. See fires blazing in reddish-orange colors with black smoke choking the air. The ninja knew it was an hour away from midnight for the portal to open. The knew the Summer Solstice Battle has begun.

Sensei sighed with his grey eyes closed. "It has begun."


	23. Realization

**The time has finally come! The Summer Solstice Battle! For the best soudtrack of this entire chapter, I'm using one from Avatar. You may have to pause it once and awhile, but believe me it's amazing with it. Type in this link, watch?v=2ES2w4thmYU, and when you see the mark, *, play this first part and when you see it again then pause it at 4:00. But when you see, **, then resume playing it until the mark reappears to pause it again at 6:05. And finally when you see the mark, *, then finally resume it. It'll work perfectly, just bear with me on it. So enjoy the Summer Solstice Battle.**

* * *

Chapter 22

*****Sirens blared. Fires blazed with orange light. Citizens were either performing an exodus or barricading themselves in buildings for shelter. Policemen and woman and swat teams barricaded the streets to prevent the two combined armies of skeletons and Serpentines from advancing into the city. They opened fired on their guns to stop the armies, but the skeletons were the first line of defense and took the hot iron bullets into their bones or armor and still advanced. To that, the law had to retreat to regroup and plan out a new strategy. And for now, the remaining question to the citizens of Ninjago City, the law, and even the armies: Where were the ninja?

* * *

Back aboard the Bounty, the ninja were preparing themselves for the deadliest battle they'll face. Cole swung his scythe like it was a staff and performed his spinjitzu. Zane rolled his right sleeve up to reveal his right forearm, pressed a button to make the arm expand open and filled it with syringes of adrenaline and medical supplies, closed it, rolled down his sleeve of his gi and threw his shurikens and caught them in a defense stance. Kai had fire engulfing his arms and sent streams of fire into the sky and jumped and swung his leg to make another stream of fire come out and landed in a attack stance. Jay swung his nunchucks over his shoulders, across his torso, and above his head while catching the other end as he swung and sent a flash of lightning into the black sky. Nya had her samurai armor donned on with her katana strapped to her hip and s-shaped shuriken in her belt and equipted herself in her exo-suit. All were prepared. Sensei watched in amazement as his students were prepared to fight for their lives to protect the city and sighed to see Ninjago City Tower in the distance where he suspected his brother and son were and seated himself on the seat of Nya's exo-suit.

Once prepared, the ninja threw their masks on and all stood at the ledge of the ship. Nya pressed a few keys in her suit to have the ship levitate in the air to protect Lloyd as he slept. Once they reached a safe altitude, they all jumped off and transformed into their vehicles as they free-falled to the asphalt and drove into the city to protect Ninjago. Unaware, the Serpentine generals were on the anchor of the ship to launch their plan, but were waiting for the right time.

When the ninja, samurai, and their master were deep in the city, they transformed back to normal and all stood in the roundabout of Ninjago City; the very center of the city. They all stood in a defensive stance as they waited for the armies. But nothing came and wind made the only sound. Where were they?

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Jay said mysteriously, "I don't like it one bit."

"Be patient brother." Zane said quietly, "I know they are not that far from here. I can feel them."

Cole knelt to the ground and placed a gloved hand on the grass. He closed his amber eyes to concentrate more as he could feel the earth's tectonic plates move. Then suddenly his eyes fluttered open as he felt seismic activity abrupt highly and stood back up with his scythe drawn out. "Here they come!" he warned them and the others drew out their weapons. They watched the skeletons and Serpentine charge at them with their weapons ready to kill the ninja. And the only way to get into the city is to get pass them. "This is what we trained for and we'll do everything to end this."

"It's been an honor to fight beside with you brothers." said Zane.

"I'll agree to that." Kai agreed.

"Here, here." Jay added.

Cole was the first to charge against the evil. "For Ninjago!" he shouted a battle cry with the others shouting beside him. The earth ninja jumped with his scythe above his head and the others with their weapons ready to strike.*****

* * *

The time has passed. Lucas paced back and forth and kept looking over the ledge to see the battle in the distance. His heart was swelling in his throat and couldn't swallow it as the images played in his head of his family getting harmed in the battle. The voices in his head were shouting in his ears as they repeated over and over. He could hear his father's voice and his cousin's voice as well. _"A true ninja doesn't depend on his strength to win a fight, but depends on his heart to protect those he cares for...Run away...My father didn't have a choice, but you do...You didn't leave, you were forced..."_ Lucas clamped his hands over his ears to block out the voices, but still heard them. Then he heard his prophecy. _"A ninja shall rise up when all are in darkness. The destined ninja would not only hurt himself, but also hurt those he cares for. When evil falls, the destined ninja shall rise up and take his place as a master of spinjitzu."_ What could it mean?

_Ttttooonnnggg._ Lucas' head shot up. _Ttttooonnnggg._ Lucas gasped. _Ttttooonnnggg._ His body trembled. _Ttttooonnnggg. Ttttooonnnggg_. He turned his head at his uncle. _Ttttooonnnggg._ Garmadon gave out his laughter of evil that the time has come. _Ttttooonnnggg. Ttttooonnnggg. Ttttooonnnggg._ Clouds begun to swirl into a vortex with lightning flashing. _Ttttooonnnggg._ _Ttttooonnnggg._ The mirror began to glow its aura and dark matter swirled around it. _Ttttooonnnggg._

"The time has come!" Garmadon exclaimed, "I, wielder of the Twilight Mirror, open the portal to the Dark Realm and unleash evil to rule this world." The Twilight Mirror began to levitate out of his grasp and floated high in the sky. The mirror directed its reflective side to the vortex of clouds. The golden glass began to glow brightly and fired a golden beam of light to the eye of the clouds. "Give me darkness!"

A burst of light exploded in the clouds and a white light hung in the clouds. The portal has opened. Lucas looked up and watched the evil escape the realm. Bat-like creatures with bare-skinned heads and monsterous faces with fangs and talons flew in the air. Packs of wolves that could stand on their hind legs were six feet tall with razor sharp claws and long pointed snouts with multiple fangs that can kill. Monsters that stood eight feet tall and were moving stone; Craglings. Another pair of monsters were nothing but globs of mud that have a face that could kill as they moved. More and more of the creatures escaped the realm and started making havoc to the city. To that, Lucas lets out silent tears escape his hazel grey eyes as his father, brothers and sister, and cousin will perish.

Garmadon laughed in victory. "I've been waiting for this day to happen ever since I kidnapped you."

Lucas stopped crying to what he heard and turned around to face his uncle. "What did you say?" he asked, confused, "I wasn't kidnapped at all. Those skeletons captured me after I ran away."

"Yes. But wasn't it a coincidence that the skeletons were outside the Monastery after you ran away and captured you so easily?"

What was he saying? Lucas searched through his memories to the point when he left the Monastery. When he was ten and in the woods, he saw a campfire light through the bushes and he ducked himself to hide and saw the skeletons. But they spoke in hushed voices and Lucas leaned in to hear better, but snapped a twig and the next thing he knew was that his hands were tied behind his back and was gagged; captured. But then remembered that the one skeleton with an eyepatch pointed out it was their target and the other one smacked him and shouted at him for exposing their plan and named Lucas as a spy.

Lucas gasped as he realized the whole truth and narrowed his eyes and stitched his eyebrows together in anger and curled his lips into a snarl. "You were planning to kidnap me to hold me as a hostage to make my father give up the Golden Weapons!" he barked, "But when you saw my anger and hatred to my father, you took it as an advantage and trained me to be your apprentice! Didn't you!?"

"Seek the truth, Lucas. Feel the anger course through your body and use it to destroy the ninja. As your master, I command you to do so."

Betrayal. That's what Lucas felt. As well as anger. His entire life has been filled with lies since he was...kidnapped. He wasn't the traitor since he saved the Bounty, Garmadon has been since his first day of training. And his whipping wasn't for punishment for betrayal. It was to make him weak. _"My father can't control people's lives. You have a choice."_ Lloyd's voice ranged in his ears.

"Do it!" Garmadon demanded, "Destroy the ninja!"

Angirly, Lucas yanked his mask off and tossed it aside. "No!"

"What!? You dare disobey my orders!?"

"I am not disobeying you. Your son was right. You cannot control people's lives. And you may not have had a choice, but I still do. And its no longer serving you." The water ninja stood on the ledge, ready to jump to save his family.

"Get back here!" the dark lord demanded and held out his hand, "You are my apprentice!" A purple bolt of lightning shot out of his palm and was heading straight towards Lucas.

Before the bolt made contact, Lucas drew his sai's out, place each index finger on one of the side guards and gripped the rest of the handle tightly and jumped to the side. The purple light flashed past Lucas and he brought his sai's down and struck the bolt. There was a flash of light and Lucas felt the thread of apprenticeship snap free. The bolt slowly began to make its way back to Garmadon's hand and the power was increasing to make his hand shake. And when it made contact, Garmadon flew back to the power, like a magnet's end pushing against the same end, and made a dent to an exhuast vent and fell on the rock layered roof.

"Not anymore." Lucas said through his teeth and strecthed his arms out and fell back.

The water ninja felt the wind blow the back of his hair and flipped his body over into a dive. Water surrounded his body and Lucas was airborne in his jet of water and pulled up before making contact to the asphalt and nearly skimming the road. He avoided the danger as he flew and made few attacks of his own against the evil of the Dark Realm. He made a few Craglings stumble back and a couple wolves whine in pain. Lucas controlled the water to gain altitude and to survey the area. He could see the ninja fighting strong against the skeletons and Serpentine and turned his head to see the Bounty and saw the four Serpentine generals advancing into the vessel. Anger ran through his body as they were launching their plan to kidnap Lloyd and directed his jet to save his cousin.

* * *

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes as the medicine Lucas gave him finally wore off and found himself in his bed with the green comforter over him. He looked at the clock to see it was ten minutes after midnight and knew it was his birthday and the Solstice Battle. He kicked the sheets off his body and sat on the mattress. He sighed as he was back home and Lucas was gone. Feeling light-headed, Lloyd climbed out of his bed and walked over to the window and opened it and felt the cool summer air hit his face. He could see in the distance that the ninja were fighting and turned his head as he heard the wooden door groan of being opened and gasped at the sight of Skales and Fangtom.

"Hello boy." Skales wickedly greeted.

Lloyd slowly backed away as the Hypnobrai and Fangprye slithered towards him. He felt his back hit something hard and wooden and looked to see it was the closet and was adjacent to Zane's bed and started to shake in fear. This wasn't no trick to Lloyd. This was for real.

"What's the matter, child?" Fangtom asked with his thick Romanian accent, "Feel all alone and worthless without that protector of a cousin?"

"Well forget about him." Skales hissed, "You're coming with us."

Both snakes launched at him. Lloyd felt adrenaline course his veins and ducked into Zane's bed to dodge them and climbed out to dive through his and Lucas' bunk. He quickly recovered from the floor and ran out the room, screaming.

When Lloyd reached the deck, he quickly ran to the ramp to escape, but stopped as the ship was in the air. Lloyd turned around to see the generals as Skales and Fangtom emerged onto the deck with their eyes narrow in anger and Skalidor and Acidicus climbing out of the bridge. The boy dressed in green was shaking in fear and picked up his mask he threw down and put it on and stood in a defense stance, but still shook with fear as the generals surrounded him; trapped.

**Skales wickedly smiled as he could smell and taste the child's fear on his forked tongue. "Skalidor, capture this brat." he commanded. Skalidor whipped his tail at Lloyd and wrapped it around his body, pinning his arms to his sides and the tip of his tail covered Lloyd's mouth to gag him. "Now with that taken care of, look into my eyes, boy."

Lloyd immediately squeezed his eyes tight to avoid his control. Skales grew annoyed and snapped his fingers. Skalidor squeezed his coils to make Lloyd scream and gasp to open his eyes. But looked straight into Skales' eyes as the blue serpent was using his hypnotizing powers. Lloyd felt his mind turn fuzzy as he gazed more into the red swirls of his eyes and his irises turned from emerald green to ruby-red. Skales was satisfied to have control on the small green ninja as his plan was nearly complete. "Remove your mask." he commanded, "Expose your neck."

Skalidor removed his black coils off on Lloyd and Lloyd removed his mask and tossed it aside and leaned his head on his right shoulder. Skales nodded at Fangtom to launch the final installment to their plan and the red snake slithered over to the boy with both heads ready to bite. Fangtom gripped Lloyd's left shoulder with his right hand and his left hand on his head to stabilize himself. He hissed in delight as all four fangs had clear venom dripping from them and slowly brought them to his neck to deliver the venom faster.

"Leave! Him! Alone!" a voice screamed.

The generals looked up to see Lucas hurling towards them. Lucas no longer had water surrounding himself and turned his body around and swung a kick across Fangtom's heads and landed on the deck while the red snake flew to the center of the deck and Lloyd slumped the floor. The remaining Serpentine saw the anger in his hazel grey eyes as he stood in a attack stance and all hissed in hatred for foiling their plan.

Acidicus spat his hallucinogenic venom towards the water ninja and Lucas created a water shield to protect himself from the venom and pushed the water to make contact to the Venomari's chest and landed next to the Fangprye. Lucas charged at Skales and punched him in the chest a couple times, jumped and kicked him across the face to make him be next to the other defeated generals. The grey ninja turned to face the Constrictai and the black snake launched his tail at him. And Lucas dodged it, grabbed the tip of his tail with his left hand, turned his back on him to his tail in a headlock and drove his right elbow into the black snakes spine. Skalidor screamed in pain and Lucas grabbed his right arm and felt his hidden strength course his body with anger and flipped Skalidor over his shoulder and made contact with the generals, like a bowling ball against the pins.******

Lucas drew his sai's out and struck the floorboards with them. The water ninja smirked as he saw the fear on Skales' face. "Now, get out of my house." he growled, "Ninja-Go!" Lucas surrounded himself in his spinjitzu and spun around the generals with a trail of water behind him from his weapons. The grey torando spun faster after each passing and the trail was spinning faster around the snakes. Lucas stopped and raised his arms up high and the ring of water rose up and created a raging waterspout. The snakes were screaming as they were in the vortex and Lucas pushed it with his powers and the column of water and snakes went overboard; gone. Lucas was relieved and remembered about his cousin and ran to him.

"Lloyd, wake up." Lucas knelt on his knees while cradling his cousin's head in his left arm as his eyes were closed.

_"Wake up, boy."_ Skales commanded in Lloyd's head.

Lloyd's eyes opened to reveal his ruby-red irises and narrow them at Lucas. "No." Lucas cried, "I was too late."

_"Destroy him!"_ Skales' voice shouted.

Lloyd held his right hand out near Lucas' face and sent a surge of fire at him. Lucas quickly dodged it and could feel the heat near his left cheek and got to his feet. "Lloyd, this isn't like you. You must stop. It's me. Lucas." Lloyd growled at him and charged at him. Lucas blocked the close combat attacks that his cousin threw at him and didn't fight back because he cared for his cousin. He grabbed Lloyd's right foot to prevent a kick, but Lloyd then jumped and twisted his body to use his free foot to deliver a kick across Lucas' face to make him let go of Lloyd. With the water ninja stunned, Lloyd drew his right hand back and shot it forward at Lucas. The grey ninja felt a force hit his chest and flew back and hit his back against the mast to grunt in pain and fell to the floor.

Lloyd smiled wickedly through his control, but disappeared as he heard a chuckle escape his cousin's throat. Lucas chuckled which later turned to almost a laughter of evil. "Oh Lloyd, I would never have thought of you getting to my bad side like the others have." Lucas stood back with his gaze at his cousin with his eyes narrow in anger and two orbs of water appeared in his palms, "But you have crossed it."

Lloyd lets out a shout of anger. Fire engulfed his right arm. Sparks of lightning on his left arm. Wind blew in his blonde hair as chunks of rocks, shards of ice, and jets of water swirled around his body, like a orb. With the combined elements around him, Lloyd had a whirlwind around his body and was levitating above the grey ninja. Lucas saw the threat and stood in a defense with the orbs expanding in his palms. "Bring it on." Lloyd challenged.

_"Finish him off!"_ Skales shouted to Lloyd.

Lloyd screamed and sent a stream of fire at the water ninja. Lucas quickly created a shield of water to protect him and the fire turned to steam. Lloyd then sent shards of ice to freeze the shield and threw chunks of rocks to destroy his defenses. Lucas rolled to the side after his defenses broke and looked across the deck and saw his sai's still in the floorboards and needed to reach them. He prepared his muscles for Lloyd's next attack and taunted him with two fingers. Lloyd growled at the challenge and sent a lightning bolt at Lucas. The grey ninja timed it perfectly and jumped before the bolt struck his spot, twisted his body to do a backflip, landed both feet on the side of the mast and launched himself over Lloyd and landed near his sai's. He quickly plucked them from the floor and turned to face Lloyd and crossed them as Lloyd was pushing water at him while shielding himself.

Lucas felt himself sliding as his cousin was powerful as the green ninja and struggled to save his cousin. "Using my own element against me, huh, Lloyd." Lucas said and planted a foot behind him to support himself, "Well two can play at this game." Lucas took control of the water and concealed his cousin in a orb of water. "I will have you back as my cousin!"

Lucas crossed his sai's above his head and closed his eyes as Lloyd struggled on the orb while glaring at him. The orb began to glow bright as Lucas was using his heal ability the strongest as possible to cure his cousin and dimmed. The water splashed and flooded the deck and poured out of the sides to make sure it never floods during storms while Lloyd had his eyes closed and suspended in the air and then fell. Lucas quickly placed his sai's in his belt and ran to Lloyd and slid on the floorboards and caught Lloyd before he made contact to a fall that could cause serious injuries to him. Lucas looked at his cousin as he craddled his head in his left arm. "Lloyd?" he spoke in a quiet tone.

*****Lloyd groaned as he opened his eyes to reveal the emerald green orbs and not the ruby-red color. Skales has failed. Lucas smiled to have his cousin back and held him tightly. Lloyd wiggled out to breathe and looked in surprise to see his cousin. "Lucas, what happened to Skales and the others?" he asked, "And why are you here and not with my dad?"

"Because Lloyd, no-one messes with my family." Lucas replied and ruffled his cousin's blonde hair, "Not even you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right, Lloyd. I do have a choice and I choose to leave your father because he can't control people's lives. And I rather be with my family and not with him."

A smile rose on Lloyd's face and hugged his cousin tightly as he was happy to have his cousin back. Lucas hugged him back and handed him his green mask. "Come on." he said, "Let's end this battle as a family."

Lloyd took his mask and looked at Lucas. "Lucas, before we go." he said, "You should wear something other than that color."

Lucas looked at his cousin confused as he ran back into the ship. After a minute or two passed, Lloyd emerged back onto the deck with something behind his back. The small ninja showed Lucas the contents and Lucas smiled and nodded as it was his old grey suit and mask. And on top of it was a grey comm-link with golden raindrop as his symbol of a ninja. He took the clothing from his cousin, surrounded himself in his grey spinjitzu and stopped to no longer be dressed in dark grey, but back in his original grey color. He threw his dark grey suit up and Lloyd sent a fireball of fire to ignite the clothing on fire and converted it to ash. Signify the loss apprentice of Lord Garmadon.

"It's good to have you back, Lucas." Lloyd said and threw his mask on over his face.

Lucas placed his comm-link in his left ear and threw his mask on over his face and placed his sai's in his belt. Lucas then threw Lloyd over his back and the green ninja wrapped his arms around his neck and the grey ninja stood on the ledge of the ship. "It's great to be back, Lloyd." he said or corrected him, "Oh by the way, happy birthday." The two blood relatives jumped off the flying ship and into a dive. They were surrounded in a jet of water from Lucas' control and the two ninjas flew into the city save their family.


	24. The Solstice Battle

**Hoorray to have Lucas back on the good side. So for this chapter I have soundtracks that will go great for this chapter. And like I said I'm a guy who enjoys listening to soundtracks. Here they are. **

**1. watch?v=silQnk0u1mk, mark is * foward it to 1:00.**

**2. watch?v=DEomvJRRhog, mark is ** forward it to 2:50.**

**3. watch?v=E7HrO1_oYIE, mark is *** forward it to 0:55.**

**All I have to say is enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"There's too many of them!"

"Keep pushing, Jay!" Cole demanded, ""We're winning!"

The four elemental ninjas, samurai, and their master, fought hard against the combined armies as they charged at them. Kai had a deep cut on his left arm and a thin graze on his chest to make blood trickle out slowly and a black eye on his right eye. Jay had a few scratches on his face, a deep gash on his right thigh, and a sprained ankle on his right foot. Cole had a cut on his forehead and blood absorbed into the black fabric of his mask and plastered his black bangs to his bushy eyebrows and had multiple cuts on his chest. Zane was missing part of his artifical skin on the right side of his face to reveal the metal body through his mask and had a broken shin on his left leg and limped as he fought. Nya lost her exo-suit in the conflict and fought bravely with her katana, but didn't have much injuries as the others did except for a few bruises. And Sensei had a deep cut on his left cheek and right palm for he caught the blade of a sword, but recoiled as the thin steel cut into his hand and then his cheek to have blood stain his chin and mixed the crimson color against his white beard and continued to fight with his bamboo staff that had few notches made from blocking sharp weapons.

When Kai delivered the last punch to a Venomari, an avenge for his village, the six defenders were breathing heavily as they went through a massive attack. Dismembered bones littered the ground from fallen skeletons. Serpentine laid on the ground unconscious with multiple bruises and cuts. Blood coated the grass, sticky and fresh from those that fought hard. Once everyone caught their breath, Zane began to check on those with serious injuries. While the nindroid was healing, the ninja looked up to sigh as they saw the portal was opened. They were losing.

_Gggggrrrraaahhh._ The ninja turned their heads to the roar and eyes grew wide to see a creature in mud crawling towards them. They could see it had yellow eyes to see and a mouth to let out a snarl of laughter as it drew closer.

"I know we faced worse things before, but what the heck is that thing!?" Jay practically screamed.

"Whatever it is," Cole said and gripped his scythe's handle tightly. "I'll take care of it." and charged at it.

"Cole, wait!" Sensei tried to warn the earth ninja, but it was too late.

The Mud Monster lets out another snarl and slammed its wet slimy hand to the hard ground. A small river flowed on the grass and expanded as it spread. Cole was about to land a blow to the creature, but his speed was reduced and stopped as he ran across the trail. "What the?" the leader was stupified. Cole tried to struggle to free his legs, but was scared as the creature came close. "I can't move!"

"Cole, we're coming!" Kai shouted and ran to save him, but was stopped by a staff against his chest. Which caused him to wince a little. The fire ninja looked to his left with a worried face to face Sensei who had a terrified look plastered on his face as blood still trickled down from his cheek. "Sensei, we have to save him!"

"Then you'll perish with him as well!" Sensei spoke to him like it was a threat. It made Kai confused to why he would know, but remembered that Sensei was once in the Dark Realm and seen the creatures before. "That thing doesn't have a name, but Garmadon calls it a Mud Monster. They trap their prey with their mud and consume them whole. If you go in to save him, you'll be trapped as well. Cole is doomed."

The ninja were frightened. Even Cole was. The loss of their leader would make them feel weak and they'll be outnumbered with two ninjas down. They included Lucas because they wished he was with them after they saw the truth.

The black ninja looked at the monster as it crawled closer to him and then at his family. He lets tears roll down his blood stained face as he'll make the hardest sacrifice. "It'll be alright, guys!" he choked on his tears, "It's been an honor fighting with you."

When Cole turned his head back, the Mud Monster had towered over him. Cole closed his amber eyes as his life was leaving him and was accepting the fate of death. The creature opened its mouth wide and collasped on Cole. Like what the Great Devouer did to Sensei and Pythor. "Cole!" everyone screamed. The Mud Monster coughed and spat out the earth ninja's golden scythe and once the metal clanked on the ground it let out a snarl of laughter on his capture. Cole was gone.

The remaining defenders shed tears as their leader was gone. They couldn't believe it, but he was gone. They slowly back away as the creature was advancing towards them with a wicked grin. It was still hungry.

"Oh man, we're so hooped!" Jay paniced.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." Lucas' voice rang in their ears.

*****The ninja looked up and saw Lucas and Lloyd in a jet of water. Lucas directed the jet of water into an angle and dove at the Mud Monster. The water ninja penitrated the creature and Lucas and Lloyd were gone. The monster gave out another victory laugh, but screeched in pain as it was slowly expanding and exploded. When the mud was washed away, the ninja saw Lucas in a orb of water with Lloyd on his back and in his arms was their leader, Cole, still alive. And at their amazement, they saw Lucas was dress in his original grey suit and not the dark grey that Garmadon had him wear. They didn't know when he decided to switch sides or what motivated him to realize his mistakes, they were proud for him to save Cole and them.

When the orb splashed onto the ground, Cole was on his knees and hands and removed his mask to cough out dirt from his mouth. How ironic to be eaten by your element. Cole looked up to see a outstretched hand in front of him, an offering of help, and looked to see it was Lucas with his mask off and smiling at him. The earth ninja smiled back and nodded and clutched Lucas' hand pull himself up. "Looks like I came to the rescue on time." Lucas chuckled.

"A couple minutes ago wouldn't been too bad." Cole joked along.

"What are you going to do?"

Cole chuckled and lightly punched the water ninja's right shoulder. Lucas turned around to see everyone remove their masks and smiled at him. Even his father smiled to see his son back. "Lucas, have you made the right choices and realize the choices you've made in the past?" Sensei asked.

"I have." Lucas replied.

"What made you switch back and are you going to stay forever?" Zane asked.

Lucas looked at them, including Lloyd and Sensei, with slight sadness in his eyes. "I rather not say." he answered, "It's...kinda personal now than before."

******They saw the look on his face and slightly understood. But they didn't care. They were glad to have him back after they watched the truth of him. "Lucas," Kai began to speak, "We kinda..." but was cut off by distant battle cries.

The ninja turned around to see a new wave of skeletons and Serpentine charging towards them. What even frightened them more was behind the army were more of the Mud Monsters. The six foot tall wolves were charging on their four legs in break neck speeds. A monster made from rock had destroyed a car in its rocky fist and chucked it at Lucas. The ninja were frozen to the ground as they saw the army charing at them and the car heading towards Lucas. Lloyd ran over to his cousin and clutched onto him tightly as the car was close and Lucas held him tightly to protect him like a shield while everyone else was screaming in panic. A flash of orange light filled the air before the car made contact and a roar screamed in the air and the car was in flames and was pushed away from the two ninjas.

Lucas and Lloyd opened their eyes as the car burned fifteen feet away from them and all looked to see Lloyd's dragon landing near them. "Lloyd, get on your dragon this instant." Lucas demanded and Lloyd quickly ran onto its saddle. Once Lloyd was safe, Lucas walked over to pick up Cole's scythe and walked back to his family. "You guys can tell me what you want to tell me later, but let's finish this battle," then held out Cole's scythe to the leader, "as a family. Not as enemies."

Cole looked at the others as they nodded in agreement and draped their faces with their masks and drew out their weapons. The black-haired ninja looked back at Lucas and had his eyes narrowed with a smirk and nodded and grabbed his scythe from the brown-haired grey ninja. "As the leader of this team," he said while draping his face with his black mask, "I dedicate you as the general of this army to defend the city and world."

Lucas felt honored. He looked at his brothers as they nodded as well as his father, Nya, and even Lloyd. "I accept." he accepted and threw his mask on. The grey ninja turned to face the oncoming attack and drew his sai's out. He looked at his left to see Kai, Zane, and Nya and then his right to see Cole, Jay, and Sensei; all ready for their charge. The water ninja glanced over his shoulder to see his cousin taking hold of his dragon's reins and threw his green mask on; ready to take flight. Lucas looked at his right sai and held it in the air and everyone prepared themselves to charge. "For Ninjago!" he shouted, "And for our legacies!" and gave out a battle cry and charged with everyone else shouting and charging beside him and Lloyd took flight.

The enemy gave out their cries of battle and held their weapons high; ready to strike. The wolves ran past the group with their fast speed on their legs. Before they could sink their teeth into warm flesh, the ninja shouted, "Ninja-Go!" and performed spinjitzu to push the wolves away and made them whimper in retreat.

Lucas stopped his spinjitzu first, jumped and kicked a skeleton in the chest to make bones litter the ground and was surrounded instantly. The water ninja glared at the surrounding skeleton and Serpentine and smirked at them. He's been waiting for this. Having two weapons in his hands, Lucas had an advantage to block and parry with his sai's and sent attacks of his own back. And when he turned and twisted his body to fight, trails of water escaped from the tips of his blades and acted as whips to strike at the enemy. Some sort of revenge from the mansion. When Lucas had the breathing room, the water ninja spun around to not create his spinjitzu as the trail of water surrounded him, but his column of water; the waterspout and knocked his enemies unconscious. It was exhilarating to him.

Kai wasn't too far away from Lucas and enjoyed the renewed energy to fight while ignoring his severe injuries. Each time he parried an attack with his sword, the fire ninja would then hold out his right hand and sent a stream of fire to burn his enemies. Or sometimes landed a kick on their chest to leave scorch marks. The red ninja then spun around in his spinjitzu to fend off the snakes and skeletons.

Cole and Zane were back to back for the earth ninja was helping the ice ninja for his leg. Most Serpentine and skeleton moved out of the way for a Cragling to destroy them. The rock giant slammed its fist from where the two teens stood after they dodged. Zane still laid on the ground after he dodged and couldn't get up because it would cause him pain to apply pressure on his leg. The ice ninja looked up as the giant towered over him and brought his rocky fist down to crush him. Zane smirked and grabbed his shurikens and sent shards of ice to its fist to freeze it to the ground while an ice dome shielded him from the fist.

Cole hopped onto its fist and ran up the arm. He jumped and struck the blade of his scythe into its head. The power of earth weapon shook the giant and broke into pebbles. When the giant was vanquished, some of the skeletons and Serpentine saw the two fight and retreated and Cole helped Zane back to his feet and the ice ninja didn't bother with the pain in his leg and continued to fight the remaining army.

In the center, Jay, Nya, and Sensei were surrounded by a pack of wolves. They all stood on their hind legs and growled at them and charged at the three. The samurai took her s-shaped shuriken and threw it. The blade made a deep cut in the flank of a beast and retreated back. Sensei whacked the beasts on their heads with his staff after each one tried to attack him and rendered them unconscious. Finally, Jay charged at wolve with his speed, while ignoring the pain in his ankle, jumped and twisted his body to avoid the wolf and sent a bolt from his nunchucks and landed. He then swung his nunchucks to build his electricity and sent bolts of lightning from his finger-tips to zap the remaining wolves to make them retreat, frightened.

Up in the sky, the green ninja's four-headed dragon was keeping Lloyd safe from the conflict below. Lloyd looked over its necks to watch with worry as many of the monsters, skeletons, and Serpentine kept pushing his uncle, the ninja and samurai, and cousin into a circle while they fought back. His attention grew sharp after hearing a screech and his gaze turned away from the battle to scream at a swarm of bats. "Look out boy!" he warned his dragon and the dragon curved its wings together to dive and flew away. Lloyd turned around and saw the swarm gaining on them and held the reins tightly. "Evasive maneuvers quickly!" he commanded, but the dragon roared in protest for the sky was filled with the bats and couldn't glide through the city for it was enormous. The small ninja was more paranoid to see the swarm and screamed as one of them was swooping down with its talons ready to pierce his body and carry him away.

But before it reached him, a roar filled the sky and the bat screeched in pain after being hit by a grey scaly body and flew away. Lucas looked up to see Storm swooping down; saving the day. Lloyd cheered as Lucas' dragon saved him the nick of time. More bats began to descend to Lloyd and Storm roared at them. The grey dragon opened its mouth and fired several orbs of water at them and made contact to them. Lloyd continued cheering as his cousin's dragon and his dragon were protecting him and both dragons flew in grace while protecting the child.

Back on the ground, the ninja were forming into a tight circle as those that wanted to fight, skeletons and Serpentine, kept pushing them back. The ninja's backs were literally touched together while Sensei and Nya were in the center. Lucas felt something wrap around his legs and the next thing he knew he fell onto his back with his sai's knocked out. He quickly lifted his head to see his legs were binded by thick rope and looked around as the ninja were in the same predicament. He quickly reached for a sai to free himself, but his wrist was pinned. He tried to reach for the other sai, but his other wrist was pinned as well; immobilized to fight and the others couldn't fight back as well. Then skeletons and Serpentine began to pile on top of the pinned ninja and more and more piled on top until there was silence.

"Noo!" Lloyd shouted as he watched everything happen below him. The green ninja's emerald eyes released tears as he watched everyone disappear. They were losing. He was all alone.

* * *

Garmadon watched in victory with a wicked grin. He may have lost his apprentice, but watched him perish to the full force of his army and the evil from the Dark Realm. His spies informed him on the failed attempt of the generals trying to kidnap his son and should've believed Lucas. But he didn't care now as he can no longer trust them, except for their tribes, and continued to watch in victory on the fall of the ninja. He was winning.

The dark lord narrowed his crimson eyes and his grin disappeared as he leaned his head to observe better. He growled through his teeth as he noticed something was wrong. "It cannot be!" he spat out and screamed in disgrace.

* * *

*******The small mountain of the piled soldiers began to shake as something was happening. Suddenly beams of light began to break through. Black. Blue. White. Red. Grey. And with unknown energy, the soldiers flew back as the power exploded with bright intense light to remove them off the ninja. Lloyd shielded his eyes and removed his arms to cheer in laughter as he knew they wouldn't give up. The green ninja looked down to see the ninja standing up without their legs binded by the rope and had their weapons back. His smile grew wide to see light had surround their bodies and knew what it was that he hoped one day to master.

They were using their True Potential.

Zane's body was covered in a glossy pale blue aura with his ice blue eyes glowing a light shade of blue. Jay's body was transparent as glass with his hazel eyes glowing a shade of hazel blue and sparks of lightning emitted from his body. Cole was tranluscent with his amber eyes glowing and golden aura surrounding and swirling around his body. Kai's body was a reddish glow with his amber eyes glowing and was surrounded in a sphere of fire. And finally, Lucas' body was a glossy grey reflection, his hazel grey eyes reflected as mirrors and was surrounded in a orb of water. The ninja looked at each other and nodded and raised their arms up and all five began to levitate.

Once they reached the same height, Zane took his shurikens and tapped them together to fire a beam of light to freeze his enemies below. Kai drew his sword out and swung it above his head to create a ring of fire and sent the fire at the Mud Monsters to dry them into dust. Jay swung his nunchucks to build up electricity and sent a massive bolt at a Cragling and then traveled to more and all crumpled to pebbles. Cole spun his scythe above his head and fell to the ground to slam the blade into the ground. The power of the weapon and his potential shook the earth and massive crack formed and the skeletons fell in; banished into the Underworld.

"My turn." Lucas said and drew his sai's out. The water ninja moved the twin blades in swift motions as water around him began to climb into a wall behind him and the others. The others saw the water climbing up and levitated higher to let Lucas have the room to fight the army away. Cole held his hand out to Sensei and Nya and created a shield of rock to protect them from Lucas' power.

The water continued to climb up as Lucas still moved his sai's in motions and the remaining beings saw the threat and all ran away. Lucas tapped them together and pointed them down. The wall of water felt it no longer had the shield that kept it from flooding and fell into a tsunami. Serpentine were instantly carried away. Craglings struggled against the current and failed. Mud Monsters were washed as their liquid and solid ratio overflowed and converted into liquid. And the wolves tried to run away, but failed as the water caught them. All there was is silence as the bats flew away and nothing was heard. They had won.

The five ninjas slowly descended to the ground as they felt their powers and energy drained. And when they touched the grass, they turned back to normal and fell to the ground; tired and exhausted. "Lucas!" Lloyd cried and landed his dragon, followed by Storm, hopped off and ran to his cousin. Sensei and Nya stepped out of the shield and the samurai ran to check on the others while Sensei ran to his son. When Lloyd reached his cousin, he fell to his knees and removed his grey mask for him. "Lucas?"

Lucas groaned as he opened his hazel grey eyes. He saw his cousin remove his mask to smile and gave him one back. "Hey Shrimp." he said and cocked his head to see his father near him. "Hi Dad" and slowly prompt himself to his feet with the help of his family. His body felt weak after using his energy to control his powers like before to escape the Underworld, but felt stronger than before for it was the second time using his True Potential. The grey ninja looked at the battlefield to see they have won, but looked up in the clouds to see the portal was still open. He sighed as the war was still happening and looked at his father. "We may have won this battle, but the war continues." he said to everyone.

"That it may, my son." Sensei agreed, "But you have made the right decisions like you said you would and made it happen." and placed his left hand on his son's right shoulder. "I always had faith in you."

Lucas felt pride swell up in his body and looked at the others as they were smiling to have him back. But his smile disappeared as he saw sparks of lightning in front of them. A huge bolt struck the ground and revealed Garmadon shouting in anger. The dark lord swung his arms at Cole and Kai to make them fall and snapped his fingers to disappear. He then reappeared and swung his leg at Zane, Nya, and Jay and disappeared. The ninja were weak to defend themselves after fighting and groaned in pain. Lucas saw where Garmadon was going to strike and saw Lloyd in front of him and shoved his cousin out of the way and stretched his arms out to act as a shield for his father as he knew he was going to kill his father. The dark lord stood in front of Lucas and swung his arm across his face and Lucas flew away from his father and landed next to Lloyd. "Come with me, brother." the dark lord said and wrapped a hand around Wu's throat and both disappeared.

"Noo!" Lucas cried. He picked up his mask and threw it on and helped everyone to their feet. "We have to save him!"

"Lucas, calm down." the leader said, "We'll save Sensei. We just need to think of a plan."

Lucas was angry. "There's no time for a plan! He's going to kill my father if we don't do something about it!" the grey ninja ran to Storm and took his reins. "I'm going save him and end this war once and for all!" and whipped his dragon's reins and took flight.

"Lucas!" Lloyd shouted to his cousin. He looked at the ninja as they stood there stunned. The small ninja was scared and was glaring at them for they weren't doing a thing to help. "Are you guys going to just stand there!?" he asked them, "We have to save Lucas and Sensei. He's going against my father and doesn't know what he's up against!"

"And we will, Lloyd." the black ninja agreed, "Everyone on the Ultra Dragon now." and everyone did. Once they were on its back, Cole took the reins and took flight.

* * *

On top of Ninjago City Tower, the portal was still opened and few still escaped to wreck havoc to the city. The Twilight Mirror still levitated in the air as it was the key to keep it open as it fired a beam of golden light. From below stood two figures on the roof of the tower, one had four arms and was holding onto the other's throat and lifted him off the ground and struggled to escape.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" Wu asked with a strep throat.

Garmadon brought him closer and was face to face. "Because brother, evil runs through my veins and I want to rule this world in my image and you prevent it from happening." he answered with his lower left hand behind his back, gripping the poisoned blade and slowly drew it out from its sheath. "With you out of the way, no-one will stop me."

"Let him go, Garmadon!" Lucas shouted. Garmadon and Wu saw Lucas' dragon fly over them and to the other side of the tower and Lucas jumped off and landed in a crouch. He lifted his head up to reveal the spinjitzu masters the fire in his hazel grey eyes. "Let! Him! Go!" he demanded through his teeth.

"Do not intervene, Lucas!" Garmadon bellowed, "Your father is the only person standing my way to rule Ninjago and I'm gonna finish him off!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes in anger and clenched his fists to make his knuckles pop. He looked up to see the Ultra Dragon land behind him and everyone climbed off all looked worried behind him. The water ninja looked at his cousin and then back at his uncle as he smirked underneath his mask. A plan came to him. "I challenge you, Garmadon." he challenged, "If I win, you end this war. If you win, you can do whatever you want."

"I don't have time for this." Garmadon denied and slowly drew the poisoned blade out and kept it behind his back, "I'm going to end his life and you'll all be weak with out him."

"Accept my challenge..." Lucas grabbed Lloyd by his gi and pulled him in front of him and dragged him away from the ninja. He looped his left arm around his throat in a headlock and drew out a sai. He placed the tip of the blade near his cousin's right external jugular vein; ready to penitrate the artery to make him bleed out fast. He knew his sai would turn into water to harm his cousin, like the past, but it was part of his plan to coax his uncle to accept his challenge. He even felt his cousin shake in fear, but he'll inform him soon. "or he dies." he threatened.


	25. The Wielder of the Twilight Mirror

**Surprising twist in the end of the last chapter and epic soundtrack music for the parts I enjoyed the most. So here are two more soundtracks that will go great for the challenge of Lucas Wu vs. Lord Garmadon. Enjoy.**

**1. watch?v=Y-Dcg7cdnRY, mark is *.**

**2. watch?v=r6hLZARYKPo, mark is ** at 2:00. **

* * *

Chapter 24

There was silence in the air. What was the water ninja thinking? He just turned good on them and now he's going to kill Lloyd. Why? The ninja felt anger crawling up their spines as he was going to kill Ninjago's hope in the Final Battle. And yet, they felt a feeling that Lucas had a plan to have Garmadon release Sensei, but still were shocked. Even Lloyd was scared as he dug his fingers into Lucas' arm and struggled to escape, but stopped as he felt the tip of the blade near his neck.

Garmadon saw the threat and chuckled like it was a joke and sheathed the poisoned blade. "Oh you imbecile." he chuckled, "The weapons were created to protect people, not to harm."

"It wouldn't be the first time that my sai's harmed your son." Lucas stated, "It turned to water and went through his shoulder to make it bleed." and tightened his grip on Lloyd with the blade inching closer. "If you don't release my father and accept my challenge, this blade will enter his throat and he'll bleed out before you know it."

Lloyd was scared more now. His cousin recently saved him from the Serpentine and now wants to kill him. He was shaking in more fear. "Lucas, I trusted you!" he cried.

Lucas leaned his head near his left ear while the blade was still near his throat. "And you will." he whispered, "Trust me, I have an idea." and winked with his right eye. Lloyd caught the wink and knew his cousin had something up his sleeve and looked at his father to act scared for him to make him accept the challenge. "So uncle, do you accept for your son's life?" he asked.

The dark lord saw the anger in his nephew's eyes under his mask and glared at him back. Then looked down at his son and saw the fear on his face. He remembered Lucas pierced his son's shoulder with a sai and made it bleed. The loss of his son would bring depression to him if Lucas did do it when he wanted his son to rule beside him. Angrily, Garmadon snapped his fingers and Sensei was suspended in the air and couldn't move. "Very well." he accepted, "I accept. Be warned, you will fail." and crossed his arms over his chest to grip the handles of his four katanas and drew them out.

Lucas smirked as his plan worked and shoved Lloyd aside. The boy grunted a little as he made contact to the rocks on the roof and quickly ran back to the ninja. The grey ninja removed his mask and tossed it aside and drew his other sai out and stood in a attack stance. "I'll make the first move." he insisted.

*****The two blade wielders stood in the center of the roof. Eyes blinked with fire in each one. The ninja were relieved to see that Lucas didn't kill Lloyd as he did have a plan to make Garmadon release Sensei. But were worried as Lucas going to face the dark lord as the two circled around; waiting to make a strike. Silence clung onto the air as the two kept circling around with hatred towards each other. And they wonder what Garmadon did to make Lucas hate him so much than before. Lucas gripped his sai's handles tightly and charged at his uncle.

Garmadon charged at him with two blades skidding on the rocks and the other two were ready to strike. When the two blade wielders were face to face, Garmadon swung his upper arms at Lucas and were blocked and then the dark lord swung his lower arms at Lucas. The grey ninja saw the blades and jumped back. But the tips caught his gi and felt a thin graze on his abdomen. Feeling adrenaline course his veins, Lucas charged at the dark lord with his fury.

Metal clanked against one another as the water ninja and dark lord fought against each other in rage. Lucas parried his uncle's lower left sword and twirled his body and used his hidden strength to knock the sword out of his grasp and skid over to the ninja. Garmadon growled through his teeth and continued to fight with the remaining swords. Lucas kept blocking his uncle's swords and parried another attack, swung his right leg as his uncle's left unprotected side to make him grunt in pain and twirled his body to knock another sword away.

Garmadon growled in rage and parried an attack from Lucas and swung his lower arms at his nephew's face and made contacted. Lucas let out a small gasp to a surprise attack and had his back turned from the momentum of the punch on his uncle. And Garmadon held out his free hand and fired a purple bolt at Lucas' back. Lucas flew forward and grunted in pain as he made contact to the rocks and prompt himself into a crouch and spat blood from his mouth.

"It's the future of this world not worth saving with your single shred of life." Garmadon said as he walked over to finish Lucas off.

"Get up, Lucas!" Lloyd practically screamed to his cousin and the others were worried for him. As well as Sensei as he watched.

"You'll never take over this world." Lucas said and gripped his sai's tightly, "I'll end this once and for all." and got back to his feet and charged at Garmadon.

Lucas felt his anger and adrenaline course through his body as he sent attacks at Garmadon while he blocked them. The grey ninja swung a low kick to the dark lord's thigh and stood on his hands to swing his legs to kick him in the chest. The dark lord stumbled back and charged back at Lucas and surrounded himself in a dark purple torando; his spinjitzu. Lucas saw the threat and surrounded himself in his grey spinjitzu and both collied.

The ninja watched in worry as Garmadon's spun strong and Lucas' spun weakly and Garmadon stopped and sent a powerful kick to make Lucas stop and flew him back. Being the second generation of spinjitzu made him stronger against his nephew; the third generation.

******Lucas slid on his back and friction stopped him and laid there motionless with his eyes closed. The ninja gasped to the defeat as Lucas wasn't moving. Even Sensei was worried as his brother walked towards his son. But Lloyd, however, just smirked. Kai saw the expression on his face and glared at him. "Lloyd, your cousin is getting killed and you're just smirking!" Kai barked, "What's wrong with you!?"

Lloyd looked at him and turned his gaze away to chuckle. "You don't know much of my cousin as I do, Kai." he chuckled, "Just wait."

Garmadon grinned that he won and made his way to finish Lucas off and hovered above him. He raised his remaining katanas above his head and brought them down as an excutioner would. "I win." he muttered.

Lucas' eyes shot open, grabbed his sai's, got onto his knees and caught the blades with his side guards and twisted them to prevent Garmadon from retrieving them. The dark lord struggled to retrieved his swords and saw the fire rise up in the hazel grey orbs. The water ninja slowly up to his feet and both were face to face as they pushed against each other.

"You filled my life with lies then took it as an advantage to make me the person I am today!" Lucas raised his voice to make sure everyone heard to know why he left Garmadon, "Now I shall use this as an advantage to end this war." And with anger, he twisted his sai's and the katanas broke near the hilts and clattered to the ground. Garmadon was shocked to see his defeat by his nephew and the ninja cheered for Lucas. The grey ninja then delivered a kick to the dark lord's chest to make him fly back to Sensei. "I win, Garmadon."

Lucas saw the fear and defeat on his uncle's face and smirked in victory and placed his sai's in his belt and started to walk towards him. But stopped as his smirk disappeared as he heard a chuckle escape from his uncle's throat. He saw his uncle's face change from defeat to sinister as he slowly got to his feet. It made everyone confused. Why was he laughing if Lucas won the battle that ended the Solstice Battle? It made no sense.

"I don't think so." Garmadon doubted and held his right palm out and sent a purple bolt near Lucas' feet.

Lucas shielded his eyes and a wall of purple fire blazed in front of him. He could see through the flames and saw Garmadon had his father tight in his grasp. Angrily, Lucas shouted in anger. "We had a deal!" he shouted.

"You can never trust a dark lord when making bargains."

"Dad, he's going to kill me if you don't stop this battle." Lloyd cried to his father. The small ninja was still playing the act of a helpless child and needed his father to end it.

"Oh Lloyd, it's in his nature to not harm you because he cares for you." Garmadon said to his son to give up the charade. Then looked at his nephew. "I gotta say Lucas, you've grown weak since you came back as my apprentice. But I should owe you an apology for not believing you on the generals plot on kidnapping my son and they no longer serve me, besides their soldiers. But it's in my nature to never apologize to people who are weak."

"Release my father!" Lucas demanded, "Now!"

"Why should I listen to you if you lied to me as well? I may have corrupted your mind, but you lied to me about my son. My spies informed me that he never ran away, you just gave him back to the ninja."

Lucas gasped as he found out his lie. Lloyd was stunned to hear that. Was Lucas suppose to kidnap him for real and bring him to his father? But instead Lucas gave him back to the ninja. He was proud to know he had a choice after all.

"So what if I lied." Lucas' voice sounded like steel, "I may have disobeyed your orders as your apprentice and suffered through the consquences," while touching his back, "but your son has a choice and you can't control his fate. Now release my father!"

Garmadon reached behind his back and drew out the dagger. Lucas gasped to see the green coated poison blade. The dark lord held his hand high and looked into his brother's grey eyes with his crimson eyes. "Time for you to die, brother" he muttered and brought the blade down.

"Noo!" Lucas screamed. He grabbed a smooth stone from the roof and charged. He stopped to kneel onto one knee and underhand threw the stone from his right hand. The stone flew through the fire and was an accuriate aim and made contact to the hilt of the dagger and knocked it from Garmadon's hand and the blade landed away from him. Lloyd was right. Lucas does have a knack to throw things to make precision hits.

Garmadon roared in rage that his plan failed. "You may have foiled my plan to kill your father." he said and held his left hand out. The Twilight Mirror responded and the handle rested in his grip. "But I still can send him into the realm."

"I don't think so." Lucas doubted.

The water ninja extinguished the wall of fire with water sprayed from his palms and drew out his sai's. He charged at the dark lord, jumped, changed his sai's to act as daggers and struck the mirror. There was a flash of light. The water ninja began to shake and flew back, like an explosion of a bomb knocked him off his feet and landed on his chest with his sai's next to him.

Garmadon chuckled wickedly. "Foolish nephew." he spoke in a victory tone, "You cannot destroy the mirror for I am the wielder of the Twilight Mirror and I can only destroy it."

Lucas lifted his head in anger. He knew the wielder of the mirror can only destroy as the prophecy foretold and growled through his teeth. But he noticed something unusual about the mirror. On the golden reflective glass, two cracks had formed where Lucas struck with his sai's and haven't repaired themselves in Garmadon's hand. The water ninja thought it over and wondered about it. Was it possible? He had only one chance.

"No, you're not the wielder of the Twilight Mirror." Lucas said and stood up.

The ninja looked at him confused. How would he know Garmadon wasn't the weilder when he opened the portal. Garmadon looked at him confused and doubted it. "Oh course I am." he snorted, "I stole the mirror. I retrieved all the shards. I even opened the portal."

"No, it was never you that stole the mirror. It was never you that retrieved all the shards. The reason why your son had a shrad inside him was so the mirror could test the wielder. And the mirror only opened the portal based from a substitude. I did all that of that stuff. Me. I stole the mirror. I retrieved all shards. I passed the test on retrieving the shard from Lloyd. I did all of that. So it will listen to me." and held out his right hand straight out.

The Twilight Mirror began shaking in Garmadon's hand. He felt it slipping from his grasp and gripped it tightly. Like a very strong magnet, the Twilight Mirror broke free from Garmadon and into Lucas' grasp. Lucas looked upon the reflective glass and the cracks mended themselves back to normal. Lucas smirked. "I, the true wielder of the Twilight Mirror, command that all evil that escaped from the portal return from where they came and never return!" he commanded and turned the reflective side at the portal. A white beam of light fired at the eye of the portal and then a flash of light broke into the sky.

The clouds began to swirl in a different direction. The ninja watched as the bats were struggling against a current that was pulling them back into the portal. Wolves howled in disgrace as they were returning into the Dark Realm. The remaining Craglings and Mud Monsters that didn't get destroyed were being pulled in. When every last creature that escaped the portal and returned into the realm, everything was quiet. Ninjago was saved.

"Now to get rid of this thing once and for all." Lucas says and threw the mirror into the sky. Once it was near the portal, Lucas quickly picked up his sai's and pointed the tips at the mirror. "Water!" and streams of water hit the mirror. The mirror hung in the air after the element made contact and was shaking. Lucas looked over his shoulders and at the ninja that he needed help. "Guys, I can't do this alone." he cried, "Each of you had a shard at your home and you are part of the mirror."

The ninja looked at each other and nodded their heads once and drew their weapons out. "Fire!" Kai shouted and his element made a fire blaze out from the blade and the stream of fire made contact to the mirror.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted and swung his nunchucks and sent a bolt at the mirror.

"Earth!" Cole shouted and sprayed dust and chucks of rocks from the blade of his scythe.

"Ice!" Zane finally added and ice shards made contact to the combined elements. And the mirror began to shake more violently.

"Ninja-Go!" Lloyd shouted and raised a fist in the air.

The mirror shook more violently as the elements were harming it with their powers and stopped shaking. The elements of each ninja's weapon hung into the air and surrounded the mirror. An ember for fire. A spark for lightning. A chunk for rock. An icicle for ice. And a drop of water. All circled around the mirror and became a blur of light as they picked up speed and closed in on the mirror to make it glow and shake to the power and launched itself into the portal.

Once it passed through the portal and entered the Dark Realm, the power of the combined elements was too much for the mirror to handle to make the reflective glass crack into a spiderweb pattern and exploded to the power.

The Twilight Mirror was destroyed.

Outside the portal, the clouds began to close in as the mirror was gone and the portal was closing. The ninja watched in amazement as they succeeded on the battle. Garmadon watched in disgrace as his entire world domination was ruined. When there was a small white dot in the sky, it was building with unstabled power and energy and caused an explosion into the sky. The shock of the explosions perimeter caused every window to shatter and shook the earth. Everyone felt the energy hit them and fell to the ground and saw darkness.

The Summer Solstice Battle has ended. The ninja have won the war.


	26. Sacrifice

**Soundtracks for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**1. watch?v=yxP09ivkW0c, mark at *, 2:00.**

**2. watch?v=sQ9NOV3KNpY, mark at **.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Lucas groaned as his eyes slowly open from being unconscious for a long time and saw his sai's near him. He slowly his head to see the sky was a shade of dark blue and the full moon was descendng. Dawn was approaching soon. The water ninja lifted himself off his chest to sit on the rocks and place his sai's back in his belt. He looked around as everyone was unconscious from the blast of the closing portal, including Garmadon. He looked back at the sky as there were no clouds in a vortex and the portal was closed. He smiled as he ended the Summer Solstice Battle and peace has returned to Ninjago.

The water ninja heard multiple groans and turned his gaze at the ninja as they were waking up and slowly regaining to their feet. He turned his head after hearing another elderly groan and smiled to see his father weakly waking and standing up and walked over to his students and out of Garmadon's grasp. "Dad!" he cried out happily and ran over to him.

Sensei saw his son running up to him as he was in the center and smiled back. Lucas nearly tackled his father as he wrapped his arms around his father for a tight hug. He was proud to see his father was alive and not dead. Sensei too wrapped his arms around him as he was proud to have his son back from the dark side. He was even more proud of him that he ended the Solstice Battle. And even surprised as he was the true wielder of the Twilight Mirror and not Garmadon.

Lucas placed his hands on his father's shoulders to look into his grey eyes. "We did it, Dad." he said, "We destroyed the mirror. Peace is restored in Ninjago."

"No my son, you did it." Sensei corrected him, "You've restored peace in Ninjago." Before Lucas could question him, Sensei continued, "Thanks to you, you've destroyed the mirror for good. You even fought against my brother to battle over the mirror and it put courage by your side. With that courage, the Twilight Mirror seeked its true wielder and followed to you. I knew I had faith in you that you would return and you did."

Lucas brought him back to a hug as he was still happy. And Sensei hugged him back. The ninja smiled as they were witnessing a father and son reunite with each other. Even Lloyd was enthusiastic to have his cousin back and they all could be back as a family.

Garmadon slowly opened his crimson eyes and grunted in pain. He lifted his head to see the cloudless sky and growled in disgrace that his domination failed. This whole time he thought he was the wielder of the Twilight Mirror, but only a substitude. And his nephew was the true wielder and destroyed his chance of reigh on terror to conquer Ninjago. And to not have his son rule beside him, which made him more angry.

He turned his head to see his brother and nephew in the center and the ninja smiling at them. He despised family bondings. Unless it was with him and Lloyd. He turned his gaze away to stare in surprise to see the poison blade that Lucas prevailed to kill Wu and stared back at the distracted family. He gripped the handle of the blade tightly, stood up and glared at Lucas as he had one final plan. "You may have destroyed my plans to rule Ninjago and saved the world from evil." he mumbled and held the dagger by the blade and held it back; prepared to throw it, "But you won't save him." and grunted as he threw it.

Lucas looked up to give a silent gasp. As if time had slowed down, Lucas saw the poison blade heading towards his father's back to deliver the poison to kill him. And Lucas won't be able to cure him. He would be devastated if he died in his arms. The ninja would be weak without their teacher. And Garmadon would be able to rule Ninjago.

Then something came to him. It would cause him pain. It would harm his family. But felt his father was more important to save than any other way. But then he thought of his prophecy. It would never be fulfilled. What would happen still if he made the choice?

*****Ignoring everything running in his head, Lucas gripped his father tightly and switched their bodies sides with his father having the dagger away from him. He closed his eyes as he was making the ultimate sacrifice ever. He gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as he felt the cold steel entering his warm flesh and into his lower lung. He could feel the poison burning in his veins as he took the knife instead of his father. He sighed as the burning pain stopped, looked into his father's eyes, stepped back and turned around to face Garmadon.

Everyone gasped to see the knife in Lucas' back. Lucas reached behind his back with his left hand to grip the handle. Once he had a tight grip on the blade, the grey ninja gritted his teeth as he pulled the knife out; freed from his back. The water ninja looked at the blade once coated in green poison, but now coated in crimson red liquid; his blood. He looked at Garmadon with a smirk and tossed the blade aside. The metal clanked against the concrete ledge and broke apart from the hilt and laid the stone roof. Lucas kept smirking at his uncle for his final plan failed, but felt weak and fell to the side.

"Lucas!" Lloyd cried and ran to his cousin with everyone behind him.

"My son!" Sensei cried out to his son and ran over to him.

Lucas' body was thrashing and his limbs spluttered while making choking noises. Sensei was on his right side, scared, and knelt to his knees to try to calm his son. Lloyd was on his left and was scared to move as Lucas' body still continued to frail and his eyes were inside the back of his skull as his eyelids kept fluttering. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth and stained his neck and collar of his gi. His breathing continued making the choking noises until he coughed to make blood spray in the air and coated his chest in drops. Everyone was terrified for him as he coughed again to make the air smell like copper.

"Lucas!" Lloyd cried out and felt tears forming. He glanced over his shoulders to see his father smirk in victory. Lloyd narrowed his eyes at his father for he was angry at him for harming his cousin. The scars on his back and now the knife in his back. Feeling the fire in his chest rise up with anger and hatred, Lloyd took Lucas' sai's, screamed at his father and charged at him with the sai's gripped tightly. Garmadon waited for his son to come near him so he could take him away and lundged his lower arms at him to snatch him away. Lloyd dodged his father's grasp and stood in front of him. "An eye for an eye!" he shouted, "For my cousin!" and pierced the sai's through his father's abdomen.

Garmadon grunted in pain and then chuckled like it was a joke. "Oh Lloyd." he scoffed, "You know nothing about the weapons. The weapons were created to protect people, never to harm."

"Protect people of good!" Lloyd screamed back, "Not evil!" and removed the sai's from his father to make him wince in pain and ran back to his cousin and stood in a defense to protect him.

Everyone gasped to what Lloyd done. Lloyd gasped to what he done with Lucas' sai's. Even Garmadon was shocked to what he saw on Lucas' sai's. One the blades of the twin weapons was blood. And it was Garmadon's. The sai's didn't turn into water this time. They actually harmed someone to draw blood on the blades.

Garmadon looked down to see the puncture wounds and removed his chest armor to be in his black kimono. What he saw shocked him the most. Lloyd stabed his own father. He quickly applied pressure to stop the blood flowing and felt his hands become wet with his blood. He caught Lucas smirking at him to feel the pain he's suffering, but it disappeared as he coughed another spray of blood. Garmadon huffed as the poison would kill him and smirked. "Consider this even, Wu!" he bellowed, "You may have taken my son from me. But I'll take yours forever." and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Lloyd relaxed his muscles as his father was gone. His hands started shaking at the sight of blood and to what he done to his father and tipped the blades. Water flowed down from the handles and glided across the blades and washed the blood away. The blonde knew it wasn't the Final Battle for he still has to train to master all elements. "Lloyd, we need you over here." he heard Kai call to him and turned to see his cousin and ran back to his side.

When the green ninja was by his cousin, he knelt to his knees and placed his sai's back in his belt. But still was scared as Sensei craddled his cousin's head in his left arm. Lucas' body finally stopped frailing, but blood still trickled down from the corner of his lips and gave out shallow breaths to have drops of blood come out after each exhale; choking on his own blood.

"It's alright, my son." Sensei said to comfort him, "We'll take good care of you." then turned to Cole. "Cole, help me turn his body." he commanded and used his right hand to lightly grip his left shoulder.

Cole knelt to his knees and grabbed Lucas' waist and nodded at Sensei that he was ready. Both heaved as they flipped Lucas to expose his wound on his back. Which caused Lucas to groan in pain a little as he was in pain; both inside and outside. Sensei heard his son's whine of pain and nodded at Lloyd to help. Lloyd took deep breaths to see his cousin's wound and needed to be strong to heal him, but he never performed it on his own though, only with him. Once he built the courage, Lloyd closed his eyes to concentrate his water powers, but struggled a bit to form an orb as he was scared but finally managed to form a small one in his left palm. The green ninja then slowly brought the orb to his cousin's wound, but was prevailed as something caught his wrist to make him lose his concentration.

"No." Lucas said in a hoarse voice, "It won't work."

Lloyd lifted his head to see Lucas' left hand grabbing his wrist and it confused him. Lucas lets go of his cousin's wrist and shifted his body to be back lying on his back, which caused him more pain to move. The ninja looked at him confused on why he stopped Lloyd from healing him.

"What are you talking about, Lucas?" Jay asked, "Of course it'll work. It's your powers. Your cousin can heal you and we'll all live happily ever after."

"No it won't!" Lucas snapped back to make his chest heave a couple times. He coughed another spray of blood in the air and the sticky drops landed on his blood coated chest. He was like a Venomari when he coughed up the blood. He felt weak and his skin was pale and papery as the poison continued to spread through his veins. The water ninja caught his breath and weakly wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead. "For you see," he heaved another breath, "the blade was...poisoned." He drew in another breath. "A poison with no cure. Even more powerful to work against my powers." and turned his gaze down. "It's the end of the line for me."

Lloyd was stunned. As well as everyone else was. He couldn't believe that his cousin was sacrificing his life and felt his throat swell up and couldn't swallow it. He didn't bother his eyes were releasing salty tears as he thought over what his father meant he'll take Lucas forever. Lucas was dying.

Lucas saw his cousin crying and brushed his left hand across his face to wipe the tears away. And Lloyd clentched his hand and held it to his cheek as he cried more; never to let go. Lucas then gazed around as everyone had grim looks on their faces and felt guilt stab his heart as he was leaving, again, and forever. He looked at his father's grey eyes and felt the guilt swell up more as he was leaving him again like when he was a kid and when he left to save him from death in the sewers. He coughed again and felt tremors of pain as the poison was slowly spreading more. Lucas wheezed a little. "Before...this is the end," he said, "there's something I must do as I brought the evil to this world." and looked at the sky with his eyes turning to milky white.

Clouds began to form above the city. Rain drizzled lightly as everyone was soaked. Lucas' body begun to levitate out of Sensei's arms and slipped out of Lloyd's grasp as his head hung back to have his shaggy hair fall in a curtain. They watched as Lucas continued to fly into the air and disappeared into the clouds. Then the sky began to glow.

Each raindrop had the same hue of blue as Lloyd knew Lucas was healing...the city? But what could that do? Suddenly when the drops made contact to the fires that blazed were extinguished. Windows began to repair themselves after the blast of the portal broke them. Citizens that got caught from the battle were harmed, but began glowing to the drops and were healed from their wounds.

Lloyd could see in the clouds of an outline of his cousin's body as sorrow kept consuming him. Then turned his gaze at the ninja to stare in awe when each drop made contact to them, Nya, and Sensei's head, they began to glow brightly then dimmed. Cole felt his forehead and felt no cut or scar on his head and his chest was fixed. The gash on Jay's thigh was gone and his ankle was fixed and felt that he still had his scar on his right eyebrow. Zane had his artifical skin back on his face and his broken leg was healed; Lucas healed bones. Kai's arm was healed and his black eye was gone and still had the notch in his left eyebrow. Even though Nya had minor wounds, she was still healed as her bruises were gone. And finally, Sensei's cut on his cheek and hand were gone and his white beard no longer had blood on it; pure white.

Lloyd was proud that his cousin healed everyone as the blood was gone and their suits were mended to where they weren't like used in combat. The rain finally stopped and everyone looked at each other as there wasn't a trace of water on their bodies and craned their necks to the clouds. From the clouds above, Lucas' body began to descend and laid back in Sensei's arms. Sensei craddle his son's head as he stroked his hair as his son was dying. Lucas' body was still pale and papery and sweat formed on his forehead to dampen his bangs and plaster them to his forehead. His wound was sealed, but a scar was formed as the poison burnt his skin and couldn't heal properly with his powers. And his suit was cleaned and mended and blood never poured out of his mouth, but still wheezed as it continued to spread.

"Peace has been restored to the city and all of Ninjago." Lucas wheezed. Then gazed at Lloyd. "Everything is up to you now, Lloyd." and placed a weak left hand on his cousin's shoulder. "The Final Battle is for you and you'll restore peace to this world."

Lloyd was speechless and clenched his cousin's hand tightly. Everyone began to have tears in their eyes as their brother was growing more pale to the poison. "Lucas," Kai choked out sadly, "we saw the truth on how you were saving our homes from the Serpentine and..." while looking at everyone else then back at him, "and we are sorry for what we done to you."

Lucas gave them a weak smile as he accepted their apology. "Time heals all wounds." he said like his father would say, "But broken hearts take longer to mend." then remembered something. "Speaking of which," while removing his hand from Lloyd's grasp to fumbly open his pouch, "I meant to give this to you, Lloyd."

******Lloyd watched with tearful eyes and curious ones as Lucas weakly untied the drawstrings. Once they were finally untied, Lucas' right hand reached in to grab the mysterious item and pulled out a box. Lloyd saw the box was the kind that had a lid to pull off and was green with silver ribbon tied in a bow. A birthday present for him. Lucas looked at his cousin and slowly handed it to him. The ninja watched and realized that this was the box Timothy saw when he saw Lucas before the Solstice battle. And not the black one that held the shard.

Lloyd slowly accepted the box from his cousin to eye on it and looked at his cousin who gave him a weak smile and nodded and slowly untied the bow. When the silver ribbon was finally untied, Lloyd opened the lid of the box to reveal a silver pocket watch on green tissue paper. He took the watch out to see an engraving on the flat side and silently read it: _Time is forever, but youth is short. Happy Twelveth Birthday Lloyd._ He pressed the button top to make the cover pop open to make his eyes grow wide to see the picture on the left. On the picture was a picture of him and Lucas sitting under a shaded oak tree with green leaves dappling around them in the park and both were smiling as Lloyd sat on Lucas' lap. Lloyd felt more sorrow swell up as it was the same day when they were at the park, the one he used to think as Lucas retrieved the shard from him. And after Lucas playfully tackled him under the tree and we're laughing under the shade, Nya took the picture as it was, what she called, a happy family moment.

Lloyd closed the watch before it brought more depression to him and stared at his cousin as he gave him a weak smile. He brought the watch to his heart, as it was a memorable gift to him, and held onto Lucas' left hand to hold onto him as he was dying. And Lucas tightened his grip on his cousin; never letting go. Sensei lets his tears run down his cheeks as his son's life was leaving and continued to stroke his hair to comfort him. Never leaving his side.

Lucas felt his heart broken as he was dying, but was proud as he was performing the ultimate sacrifice to have the people he loves live on and looked at the sky as he felt his legs had no movement and slowly crawled up. And before the poison finished him, the water ninja began to see his life flash before his eyes. But it wasn't his life flashing, it was his memories of his time with the ninja and his father.

Lucas saw his childhood-self in his eyes as he remembered the day when he got his flute. Then saw it changed to him and his father playfully fighting with each other. Then a dark memory changed, but made him happy as it as the first time he learned spinjitzu from his uncle in the Underworld. Another was when he lived with the ninja and Lloyd was learning the new element water, which made him proud for his cousin mastering the new element. And then there was the time when Lucas beatened the ninja in video games and everyone playfully dogpiled him like a true family would. And another one was when Lucas was playing his flute to Lloyd to help him sleep and turned his head as everyone, except his father and Nya, fell asleep to the melody on the deck, which made him laugh everytime. And finally, there was him, Lloyd, and everyone else in the park and the picture of him and Lloyd under the tree and it was the last happy memory before he left to save everyone from the dark side, but made him happy still as a family.

A tear ran down Lucas' cheek as the poison was almost done consuming him when he couldn't move his arms, but smiled as his family was safe. He looked away from the sky to see dawn rising in the horizon and felt the radiant rays hit his face. His time was up. He looked at his father as his lips were quivering and he gave him a weak smile, like he was saying it was going to be alright. "Good-bye, Dad." he said sadly, "This is the end for me." he coughed in a deep breath. "But we'll be a family again." Then looked at ninja and samurai and Lloyd. "I'll miss you all. But I still love you all as a family. And I'll be watching over you all." He drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled with his hazel grey eyes closing.

They never opened again.

Sorrow pierced the air with heavy heart. He was gone. Nya rested her head on Jay's shoulder and cried softly and Jay wrapped his arms around her to let tears flow down his cheeks. Kai wrapped his arms around his lightning brother and sister to be close to his sister as their fellow brother passed away. Zane placed a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder and both the ice and earth ninja released tears. Lloyd's face was red as tears flowed down faster as his cousin died in front of him and placed his clenched hand, that he still held on, onto his cousin's chest as he was gone. Sensei hugged his deceased son and cried out the most as he was limp in his arms and kissed his forehead good-bye.

The morning sun of dawn continued to rise in the horizon. When the rays shined over Lucas' body something happens to him. The ninja watched at Lucas' feet as they began to materialized into mist and slowly made its way up. Sensei laid his son down to watch it happen as his body was now mist with a gold speck in where his heart was and his sai's went through his body. The mist of Lucas was blown away from a gust of wind as his life was gone and slowly made its way to the clouds. They all watched with tearful eyes as the mist of Lucas was ascending into the clouds until he was gone.

Lucas was gone.

Lloyd wiped his nose as it was running with sorrow and looked at his cousin's sai's and placed them in his belt. Then looked at his uncle and hugged him tightly as they mourned for the person that risked his life was gone. And Sensei hugged his nephew back as he was all he had left. And will miss his son forever. Lloyd looked over his uncle's shoulder to see his watch and opened it to the picture of him and Lucas to tearfully smile and looked back at the clouds as he knew what it meant to him. Like what Zane told him when he misses his father and what he said to comfort him to remember those you care for as they were gone.

His cousin was now safe.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I don't think I can ever read this chapter again because it took me forever to write because it was so emotional especially with this soundtrack. :'(**


	27. Fulfilling the Prophecy

**I know everyone was depressed about Lucas' death, but the story is not over yet. ;) So again I have soundtracks for this chapter and they are amazing. Enjoy.**

**1. watch?v=gDCtaVI5muI, mark is *.**

**2. watch?v=Lvkf1dSFcBw, mark is **.**

**3. watch?v=pFH2U0mKWu4, mark is ***.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Lucas woke up with a jolt and quickly sat up while hugging his chest as he panted. His entire body started shaking like he went through a nightmare of his worst fears. Mainly spiders. Wait! His body was shaking? He slowly calmed his body and nerves to realize he was shaking as he was looking at his arms. But how? He remembered that he sacrificed his life and died in front of everyone. Which made him sigh that he was gone to them, but was glad that they were now safe. Including his father and cousin.

The deceased grey ninja looked around his surroundings as it familiar to him. Everything around him was pure white that could hurt one's eyes, but not to him. He kept looking around and noticed it as his old bedroom in the Monastery and was on his bed. He quickly removed the sterile white sheets to reveal himself in a white t-shirt and white pajama pants.

It was confusing to him. Was he in a memory of his old home to live in forever? If that wasn't the answer, then why wasn't he in the Underworld? Where most deceased souls lived for eternity. Lucas kept looking around his room, or if it was, to see it was the same before he destroyed it to make it like he was kidnapped for his father to believe he was gone. Ming potteries were decorated white that sat neatly on the shelves. His small bookcase of books weren't the miscellaneous colored paperbacks, but were white leather bound. Could he really be back in the Monastery of the afterlife? Curiousity got the best of him and got out of his bed and moved the paper door aside to leave his room.

Everywhere Lucas saw in the East Wing hallways, where his room was, it was also sterile white as he made his way through the halls and corridors. When he reached the door that lead to the courtyard, the water ninja moved it aside to see a bright light. He quickly shielded his eyes to the intensity and moved them to view the courtyard. He walked around bare foot on the white cobblestone ground and turned around to see his home was whole again. He was more stunned to see his home again and kept turning his head to survey. The dragon statue was back in the center and everything wasn't burnt down and the carved stone that he knelt before his brothers attacked him was gone. Lucas was on the verge to panic to see everything was normal and couldn't understand why until something caught his hazel grey eyes.

*****Near the steps of the West Wing of the dojo was a body in mist. Lucas slowly crept up to the body to see who it was and gasped as it was him. "What's going on?" he wondered as he stared at himself, puzzled. The mist of Lucas stood tall at his normal height. Dressed in his grey suit with his tan skin showing and his hair wasn't ruffled and no expressions shown on his face, but his eyes were closed. Curiousity still got the best of him and the real Lucas slowly reached his mist-self to touch his chest with his right hand and drew it back fast as his hand went through and slowly moved his head closer to see himself. The mist eyes shot open to reveal them, but there were no hazel grey eyes as they were only blank white slits and the real Lucas screamed and fell back to the ground with his heart racing and was panting with pain tingling in his right elbow. Wait, was he feeling pain? "Where am I!?" he shouted.

"You are home, my son." a voice replied softly. A female voice. One that Lucas recognized.

The water ninja slowly got himself to his feet and looked around for the voice. He turned his head to the right as he heard a door slide open that lead to his father's meditation room and shielded his eyes to a white light and dimmed. Lucas removed his arm to gasp at the being in front of him and rubbed his eyes to believe what he was seeing. He tried to take a step forward, but felt frozen to the ground as the being was surrounded in a white aura of light walked down the steps and towards him. A woman. One that Lucas knew.

The woman was dressed in a white dress with her shoulders exposed and went past her ankles, but never tripped over one bit. She had high cheek bones on her tanned skin. Her lips were pink as baby skin. Curls of her brunette hair grew past her shoulders. Eyes were a deep shade of hazel. She looked like that time never reached her and was young and fair, but Lucas knew she was in her late twenties.

When the woman stood in front of him, Lucas gazed down as she only reached his forehead for he was a bit taller than her. He brushed the back of his hand on her hair and gasped as it felt real than himself of mist and looked in the hazel orbs. "Mom?" he asked her and the woman smiled to show her white teeth and nodded. Shaking in surprise, Lucas wrapped his arms around his mother to embrace her in a tight hug. Tears ran down his cheeks as she smelled like her favorite flowers, lilacs, and cried to see his mother when she passed away when he was young. He lets go of his mother to look in her eyes with his tearful hazel grey ones. "I thought I'd never see you again." he said, "You don't know how much I missed you."

His mother looked at her son and gently placed her left hand on his cheek. "You've grown big since I last saw you, Lucas." she said and brushed the tears away, "I missed you dearly too." Before Lucas could cry more and speak, his mother placed two fngers on his lips to silence him. "Sshh. It's alright, Lucas." she continued, "I've been watching over you since I left. Watched you grow. Watched you fight. Even watched you die." sighing on the last part. "I even watched over you as you slept until you woken up because there's something you should know."

"How long was I asleep?" Lucas asked.

"Only a day." she replied.

"I don't think it wasn't necessary for you to watch over me while I slept. I'm dead afterall." His mother's smile disappeared and turned her gaze down. Lucas caught the look and knew something was wrong. "Mom, don't be like that." he said to cheer her up, "I'm dead. We can live here forever until Dad comes and we'll be a family again." And she was silent. Lucas looked at his mist form and noticed it looked fainter than before and looked back at his mother. "Mom, I'm dead. Don't be like this." and she remained silent. "Mom?"

"You are not dead." said an elder voice, "Nor alive, young one."

Lucas and his mother turned their heads to his father's meditation room and saw a bright light. Lucas didn't shielded his eyes as another figure stepped out with his head bowed and a bamboo staff in his right hand as a cane. The figure wore a black kimono with white sleeves and had ancient markings on his chest. He had a straw hat on his head, but even though Lucas couldn't see his face he could see he had a long braided white ponytail and a white beard as long as his father's.

Lucas placed an arm over his mother's chest to protect her and stood in front of her. "What do you mean, old man." he asked bitterly, "Of course I'm dead. I gave my life away to save my father from the poison and now I'm here, dead, they are safe."

"Old man?" the elder huffed, "Is that the way to talk back to the First Spinjitzu Master?"

The First Spinjitzu Master? Lucas thought. The figure lifted his head to reveal his face. Lucas gazed upon the face of the elder as he was aged with wrinkles on his face. He knew the white beard reached his abdomen. But when he gazed upon the eyes, he noticed they were hazel with green around the irises and with a little grey on them. Lucas then realized what he meant by the First Spinjitzu Master. "Grandfather?" he whispered and the elder nodded.

Lucas felt honored to see the Spinjitzu Master and knelt to one knee to respectfully bow to him. His grandfather tapped the end of his staff on the wooden patio to tell Lucas to rise and he stood back on his feet. But when he lifted his head, he jolted a little to see his mother by his grandfather's side and turned around as she was behind him before. How did she do that? Lucas looked at his mist-self and then back at his grandfather. "What do you mean that I'm not dead?" he asked and pointed at the mist, "And what do you make of this?"

"You are not dead nor alive because your body is healing." his grandfather replied.

Lucas was confused. "Healing from what?" he asked.

"The poison of course. The one that took your life."

"That's impossible. My uncle, your son, said that there was no cure for it and not even my powers could heal it. And with my sacrifice, everyone in Ninjago is safe, but my prophecy will never be fulfilled now."

"That may be true, my grandson. But those that took their life to protect another life can reverse death. Your sacrifice has reversed it and you have fulfilled your prophecy. My son never told you the truth." Before Lucas could question him, the Spinjitzu Master continued, "A ninja shall rise when all in darkness on the longest night of summer. The destined ninja would not only hurt himself, but also hurt those around him as he fell. When evil rises, the destined one shall fall and evil shall never be contained. But when evil falls, the destined one shall rise back up and take his place as the Ninja of Water."

When his grandfather finished, Lucas was still confused and wondered why his father never told him the truth. "Meaning what?" he simply asked.

His grandfather chuckled. "You have fulfilled your prophecy by destroying the Twilight Mirror." he replied, "One of the most evil things that couldn't be destroyed without the true wielder and a strong heart. I couldn't destroy it for I wasn't the wielder. But I had a vison, after I ended the first war of the mirror, that the true wielder could destroy it. You. With that, you fulfilled your prophecy, sacrifice your life as it said it would happen, and have been granted with new life for you are special."

Lucas was stunned and surprised as the same time. He was going back to Ninjago. He did fulfill his prophecy. But what did he mean that he was special? And then remembered the other prophecy he saw with the clouds and vortex on the scroll. Could that be it? "What do mean I'm special?" he asked, "Does it have to do with the other porphecy I saw on the scroll."

The Spinjitzu Master held his left palm out in front of him and blew across it. Mist came out of his palm and surrounded around Lucas. The mist then broke up into seven forms. Lucas watched in amazement that each one began to change into seven figures and changed into the ninja, his father, the samurai, and Lloyd. The grey ninja kept turning his head as each one was emotionless and all stared at him. He looked at the one of Lloyd and watched another mist of himself appear behind him and placed his left hand on his cousin's shoulder and Lucas looked back at his grandfather and mother.

"You are special because you are chosen and destined to become a guardian to protect and train the green ninja as he grows." his grandfather said and blew across his hand again. "But you cannot do this alone," and the mist went through Lucas, "for another will rise with you."

Lucas looked back at him and Lloyd and watched the mist form behind his cousin and beside Lucas. When the mist finished forming into a figure, it showed a girl. A girl with red wavy hair that grew past her shoulders with no bangs. Dressed in a light orange gi with a bo staff in her belt and Lucas realized the golden bo staff he saw in the mansion must be hers and not Lloyd's. Lucas walked up closely to observe her and saw she had pale skin with freckles on her nose and under her eyes. And her eyes were like ice, a light blue, almost grey. Lucas watched her hands be placed on his cousin's shoulders and wondered who she was and looked back at his grandfather. "Who is she?" he asked.

"You will find out eventually." his grandfather replied and waved his staff to blow the mist away and into Lucas. Then he looked at the mist of Lucas by the steps and noticed it was gone. Time was up. "Your time is up here, young one. You will return to Ninjago and shall rise as the Ninja of Water." and faded into the air.

Lucas looked at his body as it started to glow and looked at his surroundings as they began to dissolve to nothing into a white void. He looked at his mother as she walked up to him and held his hands. Lucas felt heart-broken that he was leaving her like she did when she passed away.

"I meant to give this to you before I left." she said and placed something in his left palm, "Because I knew what you would be when you grew."

Lucas looked in his left hand and saw it was a silver chain-link braclet with a raindrop charm. He gave a silent gasp as his mother knew he would be the water ninja and clutched it tightly and smiled at his mother. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

His mother smiled and placed both hands on his cheeks to lower his head to kiss her son's forehead and looked into his eyes and had half of her genes for eye color and the other half was his father's grey eyes. Henceforth, hazel grey eyes for Lucas. "As your father would say: Only time would tell my son." she smiled and Lucas smiled back and hugged his mother good-bye. His mother hugged him back and held his hands. "Good-bye, Lucas. I love you." and stepped back and slowly faded away. She was gone.

Lucas felt like he needed to cry, but instead did not. He looked at around his suroundings as his home was gone and was left in a white void. He looked at his limbs as they glowed brightly and smiled as he felt energy in his body. He closed his eyes and looked up with his arms stretched out. Lucas gasped to make him open his eyes and saw a bright light.

* * *

******A day after the Summer Solstice Battle, peace has been restored in Ninjago. Every citizen cheered for the ninja as they were the heroes that saved the world. They felt honored. But grieved for Lucas as he was the true hero. They found themselves later at the ruins of the Monastery and each one had a rose. Cole placed a carved stone on the ground that he worked on as memoir for Lucas. It read: _In memory of Lucas James Wu._ And underneath the name it read: _Son. Cousin. Brother. Ninja of Water._ And with tearful eyes each ninja and samurai placed their rose by the stone and bowed their heads to pay their respects and slowly made their way to the Bounty.

Sensei and Lloyd stayed behind as their tears flowed down their cheeks. Sensei turned his head from his deceased son's stone to sigh at the stone next to it. The same stone that Lucas knelt to before the ninja attacked him. Sensei knelt to the stone and removed the ivy plants to reveal the name: _Stella Wu. Loving wife and mother_. Wu grieved for both his wife and son as they were gone and reached into his kimono to pull out another rose and placed it near the stone. Once the two paided their respects, they began to make their way back to the Bounty and sailed away.

Unbenotice to them all, the stone of Lucas began shaking and split in half. Mist began to climb out and slowly followed after the flying vessel.

Aboard the ship, everyone was in Sensei's room and all stood in front of a pedestal. On the pedestal was a picture of Lucas and everyone was silent. Sensei opened his kimono and pulled out Lucas' sai's and laid them crossed near the picture. Lloyd looked at his fallen cousin's sai's and then thought of something and ran out of the room. A minute later, Lloyd came back in with Lucas' flute and placed it next to the golden sai's. And everyone thought it was perfect. Once they all paid their respects again for his sacrifice, they left Sensei's room. Not realizing the mist was leaking through the window.

Everyone sat in the dining room of the Bounty in silence. Not one was touching their lunch that Zane made for them as it got cold. It made them all sigh for they went through a funeral of their fellow ninja and Zane thought it would help cheer them up to prepare a meal that would help remember that they'll have him in their hearts. It was Lucas' favorite. Chicken and Dumplings on White Rice.

Lloyd looked at his meal with a frown and moved his plate aside. He rested his elbows on the dark cherry table and rested his head on the heel of his hands. He sighed as he kept looking at his cousin's empty seat and balled his fists as he was angry at his father. He killed Lucas. The small ninja calmed his rage and reached into his pocket to pull out his pocket watch. He opened it to give a small smile to see his cousin was safe and closed it.

_Thump._

Everyone became alerted and stood up from their seats. There was an intruder on the Bounty. And it was below them. They quickly ran out the dining room, down the steps, and stood cautiously as Sensei's door was ajared. Cole, being the leader, cautiously opened the door and all chraged in to face the intruder. But gasped as it was empty and gasped more as Lucas' sai's were gone.

"Garmadon was here." Kai growled angirly, "He slipped past us while we were grieving and took Lucas' sai's from under our noses to make us in more pain."

Lloyd felt heart-broken even more as his father took his cousin's sai's and frowned as he only had his flute and dragon left. But noticed his flute was missing as well. Where was it? And why would his father take it as well?

*******Then suddenly, music began to fill the empty air and Lloyd lets out a silent gasp as he listened to the melody more. One he recognized. Without hesistation, he quickly ran out to the deck with the others behind him. Once the child reached the summer light, he was in the center and kept turning his head to find the source of the music and heard it closer at the bow. He walked up to the bow to gasp as he saw a figure sitting on the dragon head on the ship with his back turned on them. They watched the figure dressed in grey play the music and were stunned and speechless to believe what was in front of their eyes.

When the melody ended, the figure stood up, walked backwards off the bow, and slowly tuned around to face them with a smile. They all gasped to see the person in front of them. They were still stunned and speechless to believe it was him when they watched him die yesterday. But he was no longer pale, but had his tan skin back. His sai's were placed in his belt. And his hazel grey eyes gleamed with joy and happiness as he was there. But was he real to them? Or a figment of their imagination?

"I'm back." Lucas finally said.


	28. Reuniting as a Team and Family

**Yay! Lucas is back. This is a short chapter but the next one will be long I can promise you that. So I only have one soundtrack for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**1. watch?v=PK7kmRNfi4s, mark is * at 2:55.**

* * *

Chapter 27

They were still stunned and speechless. Was it really him? It couldn't be. They witnessed his death yesterday and now is brought back from the dead. How was it possible? But in front of their eyes was their fallen brother with his light tan skin, hazel grey eyes, and kempt shaggy hair. Not pale, unkempt hair, and was cured. How?

A smile rose on Lloyd's face as he knew for sure it was his cousin and wanted to run over to him to embrace him in a tight hug. Cole saw the child's muscle preparing themselves to run over to Lucas and placed a hand on his chest to stop him for he wanted to figure out something. "How do we know you're not a skeleton or Serpentine in disguised with the mist and are here to steal the Golden Weapons and kidnap Lloyd?" he asked with eyes narrowed, "Explain your defense. Tick-tock." while tapping his wrist.

Lucas was a bit surprised that they believe he's a fake. Afterall, he just came back from the dead so he was expecting a surprise like that. He scratched his chin to ponder and looked at his flute in his right hand and gave a small smile. "If I was a skeleton or Serpentine, then how was I able to play this flute when they don't have lips?" he questioned them, "And noticed that I don't emphasize or hiss on my S's like a Serpentine would. Plus if I wasn't the real Lucas, then how come I can do this." He surrounded himself in his spinjitzu and spun to the center of the deck and stopped. "If I'm the only one. I'm back. Back from the dead and alive."

Every ninja's jaw literally dropped as they saw the truth. Lucas was back and alive. And the grey ninja couldn't hold his laughter at the sight of their looks. Even Sensei was surprised and stunned as his son was alive. He tried to move but felt frozen to the floorboards as he and all wondered how it was possible.

*****Lloyd, however, kept smiling and tears of happiness ran down his cheeks to see his cousin back and ran to him. Lucas kept smiling and stretched his arms out to embrace his cousin's hug. The small ninja jumped into his cousin's arms and tackled him to the floor as he hugged him tightly with giggles of joy escaping his throat; happy to have him back. Lucas lets out his laughters of joy and hugged him back as he laid on the floorboards of the deck; happy to be back too. The ninja were also smiling to have their brother back and all dogpiled the water ninja and let out their laughters of joy to have him back. And Sensei and Nya watched in happiness as the five ninjas were reuniting with the grey ninja.

Sensei tapped the end of his staff on the wooden floor and everyone got off on Lucas. Lucas' sides were hurting a little as he still let out his laugh and slowly got himself to his feet with the help of his cousin. The grey ninja watched his father slowly walk up to him with a shaking body. When Sensei stood in front of his son, he softly brushed the back of his right hand across his cheek and wrapped his arms around him and fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. "Lucas, how is it possible?" he asked, "I thought you were gone forever. And I wouldn't see you again."

Lucas hugged his father back and looked at his right wrist to smile at his silver chain-link braclet with the raindrop charm. The one his mother gave him as she knew he'd be the water ninja. He felt depressed that she was gone after they encountered each other after eight years of seperation. But she'll be watching over him for he has another destiny to fulfill. He lets go of his father and looked at his grey eyes with his hazel grey. Half of his genes made his eyes hazel grey with his grey eyes and his mother's hazel ones. And the other genes made him broad-shoulder and athletic fit as a ninja.

"You never told me my true prophecy." Lucas replied. Everyone gave him a confusing look. What prophecy? Lucas looked at everyone as he stood in the center. "For those that do not know," he continued, "my grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master, had a vison that a ninja would rise from the dark side and destroy the Twilight Mirror. He also saw that the destined one would sacrifice his life to protect those he cares for. I was the prophesized ninja. I fulfilled my prophecy and I rose from the dead for I've been granted with new life and must fulfill my destiny as a ninja." then looked at Lloyd. "And also be a protector for the green ninja."

They all gave him confused and wondering looks. Fulfilling a prophecy about him rising as a hero. And from the dead as well. Not only that, he got to meet the First Spinjitzu Master, his grandfather. But came back to fulfill another destiny as a guardian for Lloyd. What could that mean?

Lucas decided to not mention of the girl he saw for his grandfather said she'll rise up to be the second guardian for his cousin. But when? He looked back at his father and knelt to one knee with his head bowed. "So I kneel to you, my father, for I am ready to take my place as a Spinjitzu Master, guardian for my cousin, and fulfill my destiny as a ninja." he finished.

Sensei just smiled to have his son back home and his acceptence of him to be a ninja again. But mostly to have him back home. He remembered the first time they fought on the Bounty when he was Garmadon's apprentice and heard his reason why he ran away. Lucas said he ran away because he overheard him talking to himself that he wasn't the chosen one, but was actually talking to his wife, Lucas' mother, spiritually. He dare not say a word and rested his hand on the back of his son's brown hair. "Rise my son." he said and Lucas stood with his head bowed, "I'm sure you've been asked this multiple times, my son, but who are you?"

A smirk broke on Lucas' face and lifted his head to look at everyone with a smirk as well to him. "I am Lucas James Wu." he grinned, "The Grey Ninja. Spinjitzu Master of Water. Wielder of the Sai's of Water. Protector of Ninjago with my brothers. And guardian to Lloyd." and then placed his right hand in the center of the surrounding ninja. "Whenever evil stands in our paths, we vow our lives to protect the people of Ninjago. A ninja never gives up."

Cole placed his right hand on top of Lucas' and nodded. "With you back as our brother, together we'll vanquish evil that stands in our path to protect Ninjago." he said.

Kai placed his on top. "Train Lloyd to become the destined green ninja." he added.

"Learn the true nature of our elemental powers." Jay said and added his right hand in the group.

"And defeat Garmadon once and for all." Zane said with his hand in the center.

"And stay as a family forever." Lloyd finished with his small hand on top.

Lucas smiled with everyone as he was proud to be back with his family. "We are ninjas." he said, "We vow to protect the people of Ninjago with our lives and vanquish evil. We are ninjas! Ninjas never give up! Who are we!?"

"We are ninjas!" they all answered.

"Who are we!?" Lucas exclaimed.

"We are ninjas!" they all shouted higher.

"We are ninjas!" the entire group shouted in unison. "Ninjas never give up! Ninja-Go!" and all hands shot in the air. Signifing the bond of a family. A reunited family. And a team.

* * *

**Again I know short chapter, but the next one will be long. Please review. I like to know what you think.**


	29. Epilogue: A Birthday Surprise

Epilouge

"Where are you taking me, Lucas?"

"I already told you, Lloyd." Lucas replied while lightly pushing his cousin forward, "It's a surprise."

Lloyd had his hands out in front of him as guidance as a blindfold was wrapped around his head and over his eyes. But why? A week has passed since Lucas returned and everyone has been helping restore the city to normal after the Solstice Battle. Even Lucas has been busy with the repair of everyones homes. Restoring Zane's home. Repairing Kai's village and Jay's home with help. And fixing up Cole's home for Lou to return to after he was checked out from the hospital.

But on a saturday in June, Lloyd has been told to wait in the bedroom all day. But why? He got the occasional lunch from Zane as he waited there bored and everytime he tried to sneak out, a ninja would be on shift to keep guard on him so he wouldn't ruin the secret and they send him back. Which made him bored at every second. He tried to practice fighting with the pillows, taking a nap, or plan out new tactics to sneak out. But none of those helped pass the time and almost threw a tantrum until Lucas finally came in and tied the blindfold over his eyes.

When the two reach the deck, Lloyd could feel the cool summer air of night on his face and knew they were outside. He changed out of his gi and green pants as the summer heat forced him to make him change into a green t-shirt and green basketball shorts and felt the cool air on his limbs. But he felt something was wrong. When he suspected Lucas wasn't looking, he quietly lifted the blindfold up to take a peek, but felt his cousin's hand push his hand down and away from his eyes. "Ah, ah, ah, no peeking." Lucas chimed, "Don't want to ruin it, do we?"

Lloyd felt his blindfold being tightened as Lucas loosened the knot and tightened it to keep his eyes away from the outside. That and he could feel his blonde hair being pressed against his head from the fabric and his eyes pressed as well. He now suspected something was definitely wrong because he saw a flash of blue run past them when he took the peek and quickly turned around to hopefully be in front of Lucas. "I swear Lucas, if you're hypnotized by a Serpentine and are taking me to Skales, I will beat you to a pulp with my elements." he threatened.

Lucas just chuckled and knelt to one knee to be at his cousin height. Lloyd could tell his cousin was smirking and snickering at him like he said something stupid. Lucas too changed out of his suit as the heat was intense to him and changed into a pair of grey silk shorts and grey t-shirt. "Honestly Lloyd, think about it." he said, "If I was being controlled by Skales, I would..." He tapped his chin and snapped his fingers on a few ideas. "Just kidnap you. Use a Knock-out Leaf to render you unconscious and bring you to Skales. Disguise myself as a Serpentine in mist and kidnap you. Or bring Skales onto the ship so he could use his powers on you. But I would never let anything happen to you. Do you trust me on that?" Lloyd couldn't hold it and laughed and nodded that he'd always trusted his cousin. Lucas ruffled his blonde hair and stood back up and turned Lloyd around. "Come on, we're almost there."

Lloyd felt his cousin's hand lightly pushing his back to motivate him foward. He stopped to yelp in pain as he stubbed his toe against something hard and tapped it to hear it was hollow and knew it was another set of stairs and carefully walked up while gripping the railing. When the two reached the top step, Lloyd felt himself being escorted to another flight of stairs and knew they were heading to the bridge. When they finally reached the door, the small ninja could hear faint whispers inside and wondered what was happening and was a bit nervous. He could hear Lucas opening the door and was escorted inside and felt his shoulders being lightly gripped to stop.

Lucas untied the knot of Lloyd's blindfold and kept the blind over his eyes. "Alright Lloyd, on the count of three, the blindfold will be off." he informed his nervous cousin, "One. Two. Three." and quickly removed the blindfold to reveal his emerald green eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the bridge shouted at Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped back surprise as he saw the ninja, dressed in shorts and t-shirts of their colors as the heat of day forced them to change, Nya in light sun dress, and his uncle, including Jay's parents and Cole's father. He saw on the mahogany table were wrapped presents in colorful wrapping paper. A banner hung above them saying: Happy Birthday 12th Birthday, in green. And in Cole's hands was a chocolate cake with a molded wax candle in the number twelve; waiting to be lit. It surprised Lloyd that he was getting a surprise birthday even though it was a week ago. "What's going on?" he asked, "You guys know my birthday was a week ago."

"We know it was, Squirt." Cole said and placed the cake on the table, "But we were focused on stopping your father from retrieving the shards so we didn't have much time to celebrate."

"So while we were fixing our homes up, it was Lucas' idea to set one up for you." Kai confessed.

"So we took shifts to keep you occupied so you wouldn't ruin it while Lucas got it prepared it for you." Jay added in, "And even made you this cake."

Lloyd was more surprised and looked at his cousin, who kept smiling at him. "Is that true, Lucas?" he asked, "You did it for me?"

Lucas nodded and knelt to his cousin's height while placing his hands on his shoulders. "Of course I did." he replied, "It's not a birthday when a huge battle happened and letting you watch me die in front of you. But now that I'm back, you can have the birthday you've been wanting." Then turned his gaze at the party with Lloyd looking with him. "Look you got everything a twelve-year-old could want for his birthday. A cake, presents, and a family that loves you."

Lloyd looked at everyone to smile as it was the birthday he's been wanting to have. Most of his time at Darkly's, no-one celebrated it. But here in the Bounty, he could have a smile on his face to celebrate his birthday with people that love and care about him. But inside, he frowned as his father wasn't celebrating with him or his mother, wherever she was, wasn't there either since she dropped him off at the boarding school. But he didn't care now because he was mad at his father for killing his cousin and was glad to have him back. "Lucas," he said quietly and hugged him, "having you back is the best present I could wish for. Promise me you won't leave us so we can stay as a family."

Lucas hugged him back and looked into his emerald eyes and nodded. "I promise." he said, "And I'll keep it in my heart." Lloyd kept smiling to have his cousin back as a family. Lucas smiled back and stood up. "Come on. Let's celebrate this birthday for you."

Kai snapped his fingers and a small flame flickered on the tip of his finger and lit the birthday candle while the lights were turned off as the candle was the only source of light. Everyone began singing the birthday song to Lloyd as he walked to the table to blow out the candle. Once the song was finished, Lloyd blew out the small flame out on the candle and the lights were turned back on with a faint trail of smoke emitting from the wick as everyone clapped for the birthday boy. And they wondered what he wished for. The small ninja got the first piece of the chocolate cake Lucas made for him and took his first bite to smile in delight as the warm and moist chocolate fluff tasted amazing with the glazed chocolate icing melting in his mouth. Soon after, everyone began to help themselves to the cake.

Lucas watched in satisfaction as everything he imagined worked out perfectly. He could see his father socializing with Nya, Ed and Edna, and Lou. He could see his brothers playing games with Lloyd as he was having fun. Then he looked at his right wrist to see his braclet and quietly walked out of the bridge with his plate of cake and glass of punch Cole made. Once he was outside and placed his glass on the railing, Lucas looked into the stars to give a small smile. All throughout the week, Lucas was proud to be back after fulfilling his prophecy and glad to be back as a family member to the ninja. But kept sighing everytime as he looked at his scars on his back and his new one where Garmadon stabbed him with the poison blade, lower left lung; a token for following the dark side, not treachery. But didn't mind as he sees it how it shows him on how strong he was to deal with his uncle.

Lucas looked back at the stars to see a shouting star and smiled at it while taking a bite of his cake. Sighing, it was the cake his mother always made for his birthday and it reminded him of her and looked at his braclet. "I wish you were here, Mom." he said to himself, "I know how much you loved making Crazy Cake for special occasions and I don't think I made it the way you did. I miss you so much now as it reminds me of you."

"I think you made it the right way as I would've, Lucas." Stella's voice said. Lucas turned his to stare in surprise to see his mother near him. But she wasn't dressed in her white dress, but in a pair of grey pants with a lavendar blouse and stilled glowed with her white aura as her spirit was near him. Lucas didn't know how she was able to appear in front of him to see her, but smiled to see his mother again. "I always made it with love to make you smile and you made it with your love to make your cousin smile." then looked through the window. Both he and his mother could see Lloyd laughing happily with the ninja as he was having fun on his birthday. "I know you're going to be the best protector to your cousin and will do everything to keep him safe."

The word 'protector' made Lucas think of the girl he saw back at the Monastery. Who was she? But then looked at his wrist to see his braclet. "You knew that I was destined to be the water ninja, didn't you?" he asked.

"A mother could tell, Lucas." and turned her gaze to her former husband to smile. "On the night you ran away, your father wasn't talking to himself. He was talking to me spiritually and I told him your destiny and he was going to tell you the next morning. But by then, you were gone and found your own destiny from my brother-in-law. From then on, I watched over you both as I missed you two dearly."

A small tear ran down Stella's cheek to smile as she watched her husband smile and placed her spirit hand on the glass. Lucas wondered how she was able to have emotions in the afterlife and also wondered if he could only see her. Then began to think of the girl with red hair and kept wondering who she was. "And the girl?" he asked, "My grandfather said I can't do this alone and I wondered if she is connected to Lloyd somehow to be the second guardian."

Stella removed her hand from the window and looked into her son's hazel grey eyes with her hazel ones. "Your grandfather said when the time comes, she will rise and become the second guardian. Be patient, Lucas." Then looked at her hands to notice she was fading. Lucas saw what was happening and felt like crying. "Your grandfather only gave a short amount of time to talk to you and it's up." then kissed her son's forehead good-bye. "Be the best protector and guardian to Lloyd and all three of your destines will be fufilled. I love you, Lucas. And I will forever as your mother." and she completely faded from the world.

Lucas continued to feel like crying, but instead smiled. "I love you too, Mom." he said quietly, "And I will forever as your son."

Lucas kept looking at the stars to continue smiling. He looked at the braclet to know the truth of him being the water ninja from his mother and his father wasn't talking to himself when he overheard that he wasn't the green ninja. But found his own destiny as the grey ninja. The water ninja heard the door being opened and saw Zane leaning on the door frame. "Lloyd is about to open his presents and wants you to be there with him." the ice ninja informed.

"Alright I'll be in soon." Lucas replied and watched the nindroid walk back inside. Lucas finished his piece of cake and downed the rest of his tart punch of strawberries and lemons and walked back inside. In the center of the bridge, he could see Lloyd sitting on the wooden floor with his presents in front of him and caught his smile. He smiled back while ruffling his blonde hair and sat next to him and Lloyd began tearing the paper off.

After the wrapping paper was off, Lloyd was excited about the presents he recieved. A sketch book and set from Cole. A video game from Kai. A remote control plane Jay invented for him. A stack of his favorite comics from Zane. A jar filled with candy from Nya. And his watch from Lucas when he was dying. And three birthday cards from Sensei, Ed and Edna, and Lou. But like what Lloyd said that having his cousin back was the best present he could recieve.

After the party, the adults were leaving the Bounty as it was late. Everyone was restless as they celebrated Lloyd's birthday. But were glad to celebrate his birthday and quickly fell asleep in their bunks. All except for two beds were empty in the bedroom. Lucas and Lloyd's bed were empty with the pillows and comforters gone. Where were they?

Out on the deck, Lloyd laid on the wooden floor of the deck with his head on a pillow and his green comforter over him with a smile on his face. Next to him was Lucas playing his flute to Lloyd as he missed doing it for him when he had nightmares. But this time he didn't have a nightmare. Lloyd asked Lucas if they could lie under the stars and play his flute like old times. And Lucas agreed to it.

Once he finished the soothing music, Lucas looked at his cousin to smile as he saw his smile and moved his blonde hair out of his face and Lloyd shifted a little, but not awaken. Lucas laid his head down on his pillow and drew his comforter over him to gaze at the stars. He wondered how he was going to be the guardian for Lloyd and wondered how and when the girl he saw will rise to be the second guardian and wondered how she was connected to Lloyd. But he'll do what his mother and grandfather told him to do and be patient.

He looked at Lloyd one last time to smile as he slept peacefully and shifted his body to get comfortable to sleep. He smiled that he was proud to be back from both the dark side and the dead. Proud to be back with his father, cousin, brothers and sister. All were proud to be back as a family and closed his eyes into slumber next to his cousin. As a happy family.

End of Book 3

The End...?


	30. Sneak Peek

**I'm sure you all seem to be curious to know why I ended my story with question mark. I left it in suspense to make you all wonder that I'll have a new adventure with Lucas. But for now this is is a sneak peek to my next story. But this isn't a huge story, but more a short story. **

**You all know little of Lucas' past as he became Garmadon's apprentice, but not the entire tale. Have you wonder how he became anger to his father, Wu? How he became Garmadon's apprentice? How he first master Spinjitzu? Or claim his dragon as he grew with other small adventures of his? This side story will tell you everything on how Lucas Wu became the Ninja of Water.**

* * *

Prologue

My past. My past has an interesting tale. My brothers only know little detail of it. Including my father and cousin. Many have wondered how I became the person I am today. And I've been silent to respond as they were dark memories to me now for I've been learning the arts of Spinjitzu from my uncle and how I trained my body to fight and defend.

In my past, I was filled with rage. Rage towards my father. I was angry at him for I overheard him that I wasn't destined to be the strongest ninja. So I done something that any ten-year-old would do if he was filled with rage to not be the destined one. Even after all the training I done with him, I still wasn't the chosen one. I ran away.

And once I left my home, I was a free man. Or child as I was only ten. But being ten and walking around the woods with only a backpack full of clothes and the clothes I had on was a bit scary. I didn't know where to go since I was angry at my father. And my mother was dead. I thought I was lost until a couple hours later I was captured by the skeletons of the Underworld and framed as a spy.

After I was captured and thrown into a sack, I found myself in the Underworld and in front of me was a black-skinned figure with crimson eyes. My uncle. Garmadon. He knew it was me as his nephew and saw the anger and hatred I had on my father and I told him that I wanted to become the strongest ninja in Ninjago. And I later became his apprentice.

I learned the art of Spinjitzu from him. I trained my body to learn how to fight and defend myself. I even found my element as I grew stronger. And as I grew, I became the Ninja of Water and obtained my dragon, Storm, along with my golden weapons, The Sai's of Water. And my main objective was to destroy my father's students of Spinjitzu to prove myself I was stronger and powerful than them.

But after I realized who I was, after being forced to drink Remembrance Tea, I saw how I hurted my father in the past when I left and saw that I made a terrible mistake. My father always said that: A true ninja doesn't depend on strength to win a fight, but depends on his heart to protect those he cares for. I realized who I was as my father was about to be killed and I prevailed it and unlocked my True Potential and used it to escape the apprenticeship of Garmadon.

After I left the Underworld, I reunited with my father and became a brother to his students. I soon adjusted my life as a ninja to them for over a month. Learning that my cousin was the chosen one. Traning and fighting beside my brothers. And teaching my cousin the arts of water. Everything was calm until everything went wrong.

My uncle possed my brothers with the Great Devourer's venom to make them his slaves. Captured my father and sister. And my cousin and I were on the run to avoid capture from them as we searched for a cure. And as those days went by, I discovered a new power to my element and we both used it to fight against my uncle and cured our brothers. But after we saved everyone, my uncle was bargaining my father and sister's life if we didn't surrender to him. And I couldn't let that happen to him or any of them, so I surrendered myself as his apprentice and he released everyone.

It was one of the hardest choices I've done.

After I left, I felt broken and depressed. I left my father heartbroken as I did to save him from death, twice. I left my cousin depressed after we became close as a family when it was just us to save everyone. And as the days went by, my tension to the Serpentine were anger and hatred to them. Including a certain Hypnobrai general, Skales. I prevented him and the other generals of their plans as they were going to harm and kidnap my cousin to hold him as a hostage to my uncle if he didn't surrender to them. And during a war between good and evil, I destroyed an ancient artifact that was connected to two worlds and reclaimed myself as a ninja as I found out my uncle's true intentions as I trained as his apprentice.

My past is interesting tale. I learned to fight as a ninja. I learned my mistakes. I've been beaten of false accusation. Whipped for betrayal, which later became that it was to make me weak. Learned my uncle's true plans when I came to the Underworld as he was going to use me as a hostage to make my father give up the remaining golden weapons, but instead used my anger as an advantage to become his apprentice. And worst of all, I was poison and died in my father's arms as I sacrificed my life as my propechy said it would happen. But I rose back from the dead with new life as I and another ninja are chosen to become guardians to the chosen one that will protect Ninjago as he grows.

I am Lucas James Wu. And this is my tale on how I became the Ninja of Water. And it all started at the age of ten.


End file.
